Black and White and Grey
by Atra-Nova
Summary: Ezio Auditore killed the entire Pazzi family to avenge his father and brothers; all but one. The last Pazzi is out for vengeance, but nothing is black and white. Ezio x OC (sort of...)
1. Secrets and Shadows

**Secrets and Shadows**

The streets of Venice were veiled in shadows. All but a sliver of the moon glowed distantly in the sky, unable to penetrate the enveloping darkness of the night. Gentle waves rushed in and out from the sea, churning amongst the empty gondolas, bumping their wooden hulls against the docks. A pair of guards chatted quietly to one another as they made their nightly rounds, their thick armour clinking softly with every step.

The dark assassin stalked through the shadows. The prey was a thug, looking nervously over his shoulder and rightfully so. The man was tall, with a chest like a keg of ale, but that didn't concern the nimble assassin. The hunter slipped from shadow to shadow as the target turned into a secluded alley, a poor decision that would cost him his life. The assassin moved silently across the ground, only the flurry of a jet black cape could be heard as the hunter closed in on the prey.

()()()()()

The white hooded assassin watched the dark figure disappear into the alley. His lips twisted in a self confident smirk. The hunter had become the hunted in this game of cat and mouse. He had set the trap skilfully, paying the thug to meet him in the dark street to discuss business. The thug would be in for a great surprise when he discovered that the dark hooded stranger had no intentions of talking.

The assassin had arrived in Venice less than a fortnight ago and Ezio Auditore had been tracking his movement ever since, but it had proven more difficult than he previously anticipated. Lorenzo believed that the assassin was somehow connected to the Templars and had suggested that Ezio put a quick end to him. Lorenzo had provided Ezio with as much information as he could, but there wasn't much to go on. The identity of the assassin remained a complete mystery. Luckily, the assassin had a specific target range, eliminating mostly murderers and criminals.

The assassin had kept a low profile as soon as he entered the city, never staying in the same place for long. Ezio was finding him increasingly difficult to tail without detection. There were several encounters where Ezio was sure he'd been seen, but the assassin had never pursued him. He was on the right track however, following Ezio's trail of kills in Venice. The assassin had even made a brief trip to the thieves' guild and to Leonardo's workshop, prowling around for clues. He was getting too close, so it was time to put an end to this little game.

Ezio leapt from his perch, landing lightly on the ground. He strode to the mouth of the alley just in time to see the thug clawing at an arrow in his throat. The shaft had pierced straight through his windpipe and he gurgled and gasped as he fell to the ground dying. The assassin turned in a swirl of dark fabric, his long hooded cloak shadowing his face.

"Nowhere to run," Ezio said with a smirk. The assassin set aside his bow and quiver, producing a long curved knife instead. Raising the blade, the assassin beckoned to him. A terrible grin twisted across Ezio's lips and he charged.

The assassin rushed up to meet him, and Ezio let his blades extend, but he was not prepared for what happened next. The assassin leapt at the wall, briefly running along it before flipping over Ezio's head, knife flashing. Ezio felt the steel bite shallowly into his shoulder, before the assassin landed behind him.

Ezio turned slowly, his torn cape falling from his shoulder and pooling on the ground. He looked down at the slow flow of blood leaking through his robes before turning back to the assassin. "So that's how it's going to be, eh?" he spat bitterly. Holding his blades out in front of him, this time _he_ beckoned the assassin, "Bring it on."

The assassin charged again, knife raised, but Ezio was prepared. He jumped back dodging the slash before lunging and striking out with his own blade. The clash of steel rang through the alley as the assassin met Ezio's blade with his own. The assassin was small and fast so Ezio planned to use his own size to his advantage. Ezio saw the flash of the assassin's bright eyes beneath his hood before he flurried away.

The assassin dropped to the ground and kicked a leg out from beneath Ezio. He hit the ground but anticipated his opponent's next move, raising a knee to his chest when the assassin leapt on him. Ezio blocked the knife with one blade, and slashed out with the other, aiming for the throat. He was rewarded by a grunt before using his leg to propel the assassin over his head.

Ezio rolled quickly to his feet, but the dark assassin rose as well. The slashed cloak fell away to reveal his attacker. The woman's narrow face was framed with long jet black hair, her pale olive skin marred by a shallow slash across her cheek. She panted heavily, glaring through her grey-blue eyes.

Ezio lowered his blades, completely dumbfounded. He could scarcely believe the assassin was a woman. "_Signora,_ please, I don't want to hurt you," he tried, but with no avail. She released an angry cry before charging him again. Their blades kissed once more, before Ezio managed to spin the knife from her grip, sending it flying out of reach.

He thought that would be the end of it, but when her fist collided with his jaw he realised he was mistaken. When he turned back, she was bouncing on her toes, ready for his next move. Ezio retracted his hidden blades before wiping the blood from his split lip. "Look-" he began again, but never finished.

She made another jab, but Ezio dodged this time. She continued her advance but he wouldn't allow a solid hit. When she pulled back, he lunged and managed to snatch one of her wrists. She leapt, rolling over his back and taking his arm with her. She gave his twisted arm a sharp yank that flipped him onto his back.

Ezio was winded on the ground again, but wasn't ready to give up just yet. The assassin jumped atop him, snatching two throwing knives from his belt, but Ezio was quicker. He grabbed her wrists and rolled her onto her back. With a sharp jerk he knocked the knives from her grip. Releasing one hand, Ezio moved his blade to her throat.

She panted heavily beneath him, glaring hatefully into his eyes. Something itched in the back of his mind; she was somehow familiar. He did not know her motives, but whatever they were, it was personal. There was too much malice in her eyes to suggest otherwise. "Are you a Templar?" he asked, short of breath himself.

"No," her smooth voice bit back.

"Then why do you want to kill me?"

She remained silent for a long time, her gaze piercing through him, sharper than any knife. "You murdered my family," she said slowly, each word dripping with venom.

He was confused at first, but then he saw it, the grey-blue eyes that matched her father and brother's. Ezio couldn't stop his mouth from gaping open in shock. "Viola de'Pazzi," he breathed in astonishment.

"I have not been Viola de'Pazzi in many years," she said with cold accusation, "It's Aria da Sicilia now."

Ezio stared down at her incredulously. Viola de'Pazzi had left Florence with her mother after he killed Jacopo de'Pazzi eight years ago. It was rumoured that she and her mother had perished of the plague. He released her wrists slowly, snatching up his discarded knives as he climbed off of her.

He let out a bitter laugh. "Then we are even _signora_ Aria," he said with a smirk as he tucked away his blades.

She sat up, watching him through narrowed eyes. "What do you mean?" she spat.

This time Ezio laughed in earnest, so suddenly that she flinched. "Truly, you do not know who I am?" he asked with a crooked grin. This whole situation was completely ludicrous. He pulled back his hood to reveal his face. "I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze, my lady," he declared, with a sweeping bow, "And the de'Pazzis plotted the murder of _my_ family."

()()()()()

Aria couldn't believe it. Ezio Auditore? She had thought him dead along with the rest of his kin, but there he stood. She recognized his sharp golden eyes and dark brown hair. Aria clenched her fists angrily; her father was not a murderer. "You lie!" she insisted, "They did no such thing; you murdered them in cold blood!"

The amusement in his bright eyes faded to a grim expression that twisted his bold features. "I wish I was, _signora_; more than anything I wish the past could be undone," he said bitterly, snatching his ruined cape from the ground. "But your family was on the wrong side of this war, and for that they paid with their lives."

Aria glared at him suspiciously. "And what side is that, _assassino?_" she asked coldly.

His predatory eyes glared into hers. "The Templars," he said, spitting the word like venom. "They took my brothers and my father, and I am sorry for your loss, Aria, but not for what I have done."

Aria saw the same pain and hatred in his eyes that she found inside her own heart. She had waited for this moment for so long, but now she didn't know what to do. For four years she hunted the man who murdered her family, but now if what he said was true, she could not take his life.

Aria got to her feet and retrieved her cloak and weapons. She held her dagger for a moment, clenching her fist tight around the hilt, but soon returned it to its sheath. Ezio's gaze never left her, and when she made to leave, she nearly walked past him. She stopped and glared into his eagle eyes, biting back her contempt as she told him, "I would have done the same." _I almost did._ She walked to the end of the alley, still feeling his gaze on her back. Aria turned one last time and conceded, "We're even," before she melted back into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

A little explanation for anyone confused. Remember at the beginning of AC II when Ezio says to Vieri "Your sister seemed satisfied with the handling I gave her,"... Yeah.  
>Aria da Sicilia, (AKA Viola de'Pazzi) is my original-unoriginal character, and she's out for blood. In the book Assassin's Creed Renaissance, Viola is mentioned briefly, but is never given name in the game.<p>

So there you have it! Chapter one, of many more to come! Feedback is appreciated - I'd love to hear what you think! =)


	2. Blood and Vengeance

Because it makes no sense to put them at the end:  
>Translations:<p>

_Puttana - _bitch

* * *

><p><strong>Blood and Vengeance<strong>

Aria sat at the bar of the tavern with the hood of her newly repaired cloak shadowing her face. The patrons didn't know her, and her grim veneer kept them from troubling her. She drank deeply from a tankard of mead, mulling over the past.

Aria's family was from Tuscany, but had moved to Florence many years before her birth. Her brother was eight years older than her and had been the center of their father's attention until Aria was born. It was no secret that he had favoured her over Vieri, and as a result her brother grew into a jealous man, hungry for attention.

Aria had been sixteen when Vieri was murdered and her father suffering a similar fate shortly thereafter. Aria and her mother had remained in Florence for two more years until her great uncle, Jacopo de'Pazzi, was slain as well. After that, her mother decided that they needed to leave Florence, in case the murderer decided to finish the job. They had travelled to Sicily, where her mother's family lived, but when they arrived they discovered that Sicily had been stuck by the plague.

Aria gripped the tankard tightly, glaring into the amber liquid within. She took a long drink, but the sweet taste turned bitter in her mouth.

Her mother had fallen ill shortly after their arrival and the disease ravaged her for two years before she passed. Aria couldn't remember if she'd cried. All she had felt was the consuming hatred for the man who had taken everything from her. She had begun training - to become a killer capable of avenging her family. For two years Aria had learned how to shoot a bow, wield a knife, and fight hand to hand. However, before she could leave Sicily, an unexpected guest arrived.

As the Lady of her mother's manor, she had welcomed him with feigned courtesy. Marino Pascale had been betrothed to her when they were young. Aria had long since forgotten him and definitely had no interest in marrying him. The only thing that mattered to him was her wealth and the only thing that mattered to Aria was revenge. Needless to say, Marino had not been pleased by her refusal.

A man who sat a few seats down at the bar was banging around his tankard noisily. "What does a guy got to do to get another drink around here?" he grumbled angrily. The man reeked of ale, just as Marino had when he showed up at her mother's Villa. Aria remembered the confrontation vividly.

"Viola, we were betrothed as infants!" Marino slurred. "You can't refuse, it's our duty. Think of your family!"

Viola glared at the pathetic man before her. He was a head shorter than she was, but twice as wide. _If my father knew what a lout you'd turn out to be, he never would have made the arrangement._ "In case you've forgotten, my entire family was murdered," she bit out coldly. "My only duty now is to avenge them."

Marino's face turned a remarkable shade of red. "You can't do this!" he snapped angrily, grabbing her wrist before she could pull away.

_Bad move._ Viola twisted her arm sharply and broke his grip. When he made to reach for her again, she landed a solid punch to his face, feeling his nose crunch beneath her fist.

He let out a strangled shriek as he tried to staunch the flow of blood leaking from his broken nose. His glare turned deadly. "You'll pay for that _puttana,_" he spat.

Everything happened in a heartbeat. Marino reached for his dagger, but Viola's knife was already in her hand. She plunged the knife into his chest, burying itself to the hilt. Marino's dagger wobbled briefly in his hand, before clattering to the floor. His eyes were wide with confusion. "V-Viola," he pleaded, his voice paper thin.

Her fist was still clenched around the knife and she gave the hilt a twist. Marino choked on his breath, his heart gone still. "Viola is dead," she said grimly, and pulled the knife from his heart.

Marino fell to the ground, his blood pooling quickly across the white marble floor. Without a backward glance, she left her betrothed to die. Taking the name Aria da Sicilia, she left Sicily, and her old life, behind.

Since then, Aria had taken many more lives, but only when she deemed it just._ An eye for an eye_. She was judge, jury, and executioner, but not a murderer. For each life she took, there was a victim avenged. This was why she could not take the life of the man she had hunted for so long. _Ezio Auditore_. If what he'd said was true then he had only sought revenge for his family's deaths, just as Aria did. If his crime was punishable by death, then she was guilty as well.

Aria could not trust the word of a murder, yet what reason did he have to lie to her? By the end of their fight he had gained the advantage and could have killed her - s_hould have._

Aria slammed a clenched fist down on the bar. She was angry and exhausted, and the mead wasn't helping. Digging into her coin purse, she left a handful of florins on the bar before leaving to take a room for the night. She needed answers, and she needed them from someone she could trust, someone her family had trusted.

()()()()()

Ezio felt weary as he dragged his feet up the cobblestone steps to the Villa Monteriggioni. The journey back from Venice had been swift and had left him utterly drained. He had all but forgotten the gash on his shoulder, but not who gave it to him. The thought disturbed him more than he cared to admit. Ezio found himself looking over his shoulder when the shadows of night fell, wondering if she was hiding somewhere; waiting to strike.

He had let her go. _What else could I do?_ Viola was innocent, except for the fact that she tried to kill him of course. She wasn't, however, in any way involved in the death of his father and brothers.

The glowing chandelier sparkled high above him as he entered the main hall of the Villa. Ezio's knees swayed at the thought of tumbling into a soft bed, but he knew that despite his fatigue, he would not find peace. His mind was too full of conflict for the moment. He just hoped that his uncle Mario might have some advice for him.

Ezio strode into Mario's study to find him consumed by a codex page at his large wooden desk. Ezio gave a light rap on the door. The large man glanced up, startled, but a wide grin soon spread across his face.

"Ah, Ezio my boy, you've returned!" he stood up to clap Ezio on the back before waving him to an empty seat. "I hope the Templar assassin didn't give you too much trouble," he jested, gesturing to Ezio's split lip as he returned to his chair.

Ezio stiffly took a seat, his gut twisting with dread. _So Lorenzo did tell him_. Mario seemed to sense his anxiousness but stayed silent. "There were... complications," Ezio began. Mario studied him through one dark orb - his scarred eye remained foggy and distant. "The assassin isn't a Templar, but she is a Pazzi, Viola de'Pazzi."

Mario leaned back in his chair, contemplating the thought as he scratched the stubble on his chin. "So she still lives then?" he asked with a knowing look.

"What would you have me do?" Ezio tried, "She may be a Pazzi, but she is innocent, and a woman besides!"

"Even more reason to kill her," Mario urged, "Women are cunning and dangerous creatures." He gave a deep sigh and shook his head. "You should have killed her when you had the chance." He shook his head in disbelief. "Have you already forgotten the part the Pazzi played in the murder of your father and brothers? Kill this Pazzi girl and be done with it!"

Ezio couldn't keep the anger from seeping into his voice. "Was it not you Uncle who told me to be better than them? I will not take the life of an innocent woman; I will not violate the creed."

Mario wrinkled his nose in annoyance. "I am not condemning her for being a Pazzi Ezio," he assured him. When he remained silent, Mario waved a dismissive hand. "As long as she remains alive, you, your mother, and your sister are in danger." He leaned forward in his chair. "What if she followed you here Ezio? You killed her family, and she will kill the rest of yours if you give her the chance."

Ezio gulped hard as he considered this. She had agreed that they were even, but could she have lied to lower his guard? He had let her walk out of that alley, but now where would she go? Did she truly believe his words; that her family was responsible for the death of his own? _If I were her, I wouldn't_. There had to be another way.

"It matters not who ends her," Mario said, cutting Ezio's thoughts short. "If you do not wish to stain your blade with the blood of this girl, I shall send someone else to do it."

"No," Ezio said firmly. His uncle studied him a moment through narrowed eyes, but Ezio did not balk. "I will finish this." _One way or another._

* * *

><p><em><em>Lots of back story on Aria's part. I've been hesitant to post this chapter without having completed more of the story because I don't want to have to change too much if a brilliant idea strikes me in the future. I don't foresee any changes at the moment, so we'll see how it goes.  
>I tried to stick pretty close to the actual details of the gameplay, but not everything can work out, so if you find incongruencies, apologies, but that's the way it goes.<p>

Hope you enjoy! Feedback is always welcome! The more I get, the more motivated I am to write! =)


	3. Questions and Lies

Translations:  
><em>Bella - <em>beauty_  
><em>_Fottiti_ - F*ck you

* * *

><p><strong>Questions and Lies<strong>

The tall ceiling of the Venetian chapel towered high above Aria, making her feel like a small girl again. There were many people praying and lighting candles, but the hum of voices barely rose above a whisper. Her thin soled boots made no sound as she strode across the hard marble floor. Aria found the man she sought, kneeling in prayer.

Rodrigo Borgia had been a trusted friend of her father's. He knelt in front of an altar alight with candles, his tall staff resting at his feet. Aria waited quietly beside a wide pillar for him to finish his prayer.

"May the father of understanding guide me," he said quietly. He leaned on his staff as he slowly pulled himself to his feet, smoothing a crease in his long red robes. He turned to face Aria and a small smile tugged at the grey whiskers on his chin. "Viola de'Pazzi," he said, sounding slightly bemused, "It has been a long time since we last met. What brings you to Venice?"

Aria bristled at the use of her old name, but pushed forward. "Answers," she said firmly, not bothering to return the pleasantries. "I have some questions about my family's involvement with the Templars."

The corners of Rodrigo's mouth twitched slightly, but then he smiled. "Walk with me, child," he said softly, and she obeyed. He led her down the wide arched hall at an achingly slow pace, but Aria did not protest. "What is it you wish to know?" he asked, eyes forward.

Aria was afraid she might not like the truth, but she had to know. "Was my father responsible for the death of the Giovanni Auditore and his sons?" she asked slowly.

Rodrigo was silent for a moment. The rhythm of his staff tapping against the floor echoed through the chapel. "The treasons of the Auditores were their own undoing," he said firmly, "But yes, your family did help bring them to justice."

_Yes and no_. Aria felt her temper, rising. She was done with this facade. "What was the Auditores' treason?" she asked boldly, "What crime could a 13 year old boy commit to deserve the gallows?"

Rodrigo stopped and turned to face her, his dark eyes had grown cold. "I see you've become acquainted with Ezio Auditore," he mused sourly. His grip tightened on his golden staff. "It matters not, soon all will be clear."

Aria felt as though a warm hand was moving up her back, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. A bright glow emanated from Rodrigo's staff, but she could not focus clearly on the anomaly. The feeling spread to the back of her neck, and Aria wanted nothing more than to immerse herself in the warmth. Her mind had gone foggy and suddenly nothing and everything made sense at once. But despite the warmth, there was also a troubling chill. _Something is wrong_.

She saw images flashing through her mind. She saw her brother, her father, her mother, even Ezio Auditore, and he was killing them, all of them. She turned away from Rodrigo, trying to shake the images from her head. "No," she gasped, finding herself short of breath, "What are you-"

Her words were cut short when Rodrigo cried out. The throwing knife struck him in the hand and his staff clattered to the marble floor. Aria still couldn't think straight, but she was suddenly being propelled away from Rodrigo by a firm pair of hands.

()()()()()

Dread had welled up in the pit of Ezio's gut when he had followed Aria into the chapel. He had known who she sought and had begun to wonder if she really was a Templar. The sight of Rodrigo Borgia had set his temper aflame, but Ezio reminded himself that he was not here to take the Spaniard's life today.

When Aria had begun to ask questions about the Templars and Ezio's family, he knew that she hadn't lied to him. However, he had not expected Borgia to use the power of the Staff of Eden to manipulate her.

Ezio walked as quickly as Aria's dizzied state permitted. She was tripping clumsily over her own feet, and her gaze darted about wildly. She was confused, and rightfully so. A second more and her mind would have belonged to Borgia.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying to wriggle out of his grip, "Let go of me."

"Not now _signora_," he hissed as he towed her along, but they didn't get far.

"Kill them!" Rodrigo yelled from behind them, clutching his bloodied hand, "Kill them both!"

The patrons in the chapel fled as quickly as their legs permitted as the guards closed in on the pair of assassin's. Ezio turned Aria to face him, gripping her by the shoulders. Her darting eyes finally seemed to focus on his face. "Auditore?" she asked, voice still thick with confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you," he bit out, giving her a gentle shake, "Now if you don't mind I could use a little help here!"

He released her a second later when the blade of a guard came arcing in his direction. He deflected the blow with his hidden blade, but quickly swapped it for his longsword. When Ezio turned to check on Aria, she seemed to have regained her thoughts. He was thoroughly impressed when he witnessed her shoot an arrow through the eye slit of a guard's helm.

Ezio turned back and quickly dodged the swing of a large hammer aimed at his head. Luckily for him, the guard had put too much momentum into the swing, and the force left him unbalanced. Ezio took the opportunity to make a swift cut to the back of his leg, hamstringing him. The man howled in agony, and Ezio quickly put an end to his suffering.

They managed to cut down several more guards before Rodrigo began to advance towards them, staff in hand. _Time to go_. Ezio grabbed Aria's arm and almost had a dagger driven through his throat when she spun to face him. She gave him an annoyed glare before she withdrew her blade from his throat. Aria followed his lead as they fought their way towards the exit.

"Don't let them escape!" Rodrigo's voice thundered through the chapel. As they neared the exit however, Ezio saw a line of archers notching arrows.

"Watch out!" he warned, but was too late. The arrow took Aria through her right shoulder and the knife dropped from her grip. Ezio grabbed her around the waist, spinning her behind a pillar. The blood flowed rapidly from the deep wound. Aria's face was contorted with pain, but her eyes remained sharp and focused. "Are you alright to walk?" he asked quickly.

Without warning, she snatched a pair of throwing knives from his belt. Spinning out of his grip and around the pillar, she threw the knives at the archer who had shot her. The blades sank deep into the man's chest and he crumpled to the floor. Turning back to Ezio, she gripped the arrow and snapped the shaft with a small gasp. "Let's get out of here," she agreed.

()()()()()

The pain in Aria's shoulder was blinding, but if she wanted to get out alive, she knew she had to stay focused. They managed to stay out of the archers' range and found a curved, narrow stair case that led upwards.

A pair of guards met them at the top, pikes raised. Ezio sank a throwing knife into each of their throats before continuing along the balcony. Arrows whizzed over their heads from below, but none found their mark. "After them!" Rodrigo screeched from somewhere below.

At the end of the balcony there was a door that would hopefully lead outside. Ezio began fiddling with the lock but suddenly a pair of heavy footfalls came thundering behind them. Aria turned to see a monstrous man charging in full plate armour and wielding a large axe. "Time to go," she hissed in Ezio's ear. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening, before kicking down the door instead. She followed him out but snatched his dagger from his belt before ducking around the opposite corner of the door. He looked back, his mouth opening in question, but it closed the second the steel clad soldier came through the door to face him.

Aria spotted a gap in the man's armour where his shoulder met his neck. She lunged, shoulder burning in protest, and plunged the long knife into the man's neck. Before she could withdraw it, he turned, so quickly that she jumped back to avoid the blade of his axe. As she retreated, she slipped on the ceramic shingles, falling back on her hands. Aria's shoulder seared with pain as she shuffled away. The soldier advanced but Ezio quickly appeared behind him. Grabbing the protruding knife, Ezio finished the slice and opened the man's jugular.

The heavy axe dropped from the soldier's grip and he fell to his knees. He desperately tried to stop the blood spurting from his neck, but his life was quickly draining through his fingers. With a final crash, the monster fell, smashing the shingles with his weight. He slid slowly off the roof, leaving a long smear of crimson in his wake.

Ezio sheathed his blade and turned to Aria, offering her a hand. She hesitated, but bit back her pride and accepted. Without thinking, she reached with her right hand, only to stifle a yelp at the pain that ripped through her shoulder. "We have to get away from here," he said as he helped her to her feet. His brow furrowed when he saw the blood soaking through her tunic. "And get that taken care of," he added, "Come, I have a friend who can look after you."

Her hackles suddenly rose. "I don't need your help," she spat.

Ezio growled and grabbed her good arm firmly before she could pull away. "This is not the time for arguing," he insisted, "You can hate me later."

As much as it angered her to admit it, he was right. She couldn't risk seeing a common doctor with an arrow bearing the mark of the Venetian guard in her chest. "Fine," she relented, scowling stubbornly.

Ezio rolled his eyes and walked to the edge of the roof. Suddenly, he launched himself off, flying across the gap between the chapel and the adjacent roof. He landed without breaking a shingle. Aria gaped stupidly, knees locked in panic.

He turned back and fixed her with a curious stare, but it soon melted into a wicked smile. "Don't tell me you're frightened _bella,_" he smirked.

Aria clenched her teeth. "Don't call me that!" she snapped back. "Pardon me if I don't feel like jumping off roofs with half an arrow in my chest!"

Ezio gave a light shrug. "Unless you'd rather go back inside, you can jump across or jump down," he said as he crossed his arms, "Although I think the drop down is further."

Her cheeks burned crimson, but she bit her tongue and charged. She pushed off the edge as hard as she could and held her breath as she sailed through the air. She landed unceremoniously on the other side, the shingles shattering beneath her boots.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he teased with a mocking grin.

Aria made a quick punch to his gut with her left hand, knocking the air from his lungs. "_Fottiti_," she muttered as she brushed past him.

They eventually made their way to the ground, walking swiftly through the busy Venetian streets. No one paid the strange duo any notice, preoccupied with their own affairs. A few times they had to change directions to avoid patrolling guards, but they eventually ended up outside a modest building.

Aria's head had begun to swim; the blood loss was taking its toll. But despite her light-headedness, she recognized the building. She had stalked Ezio to this location several times before. She suspected the owner was a close friend of his, but his identity remained a mystery as he seldom left the building.

Ezio led them to the doorway and rapped firmly on the door. When it opened a few moments later, Aria was surprised to see a familiar face.

* * *

><p>Dun, dun, duuuh! Yes, very exciting. Hope you all enjoyed. I've been thrilled by all the emails I've received about favourites, watches, and reviews. They just make my day. You guys are awesome! :3<p> 


	4. Sticks and Stones

**Translations:**  
><em>Stronzo - <em>Asshole

* * *

><p><strong>Sticks and Stones<strong>

Aria's strength was waning, Ezio could see it as her feet began to drag and her breaths grew shallow. He had considered taking her to the thieves' guild but it was dangerously close to the chapel, and the guards would be on high alert. Leonardo's workshop was further, but they would be safer.

He knocked on the large wooden door and Ezio swore he could hear the man cursing within. Ezio gave a small smirk; Leonardo often forgot there was a world existing beyond his workshop.

The door opened to reveal the artist's face, beaming as he looked from Ezio to Aria.

"Leonardo da Vinci?" Aria spoke suddenly from behind him. Ezio turned to fix her with an astounded gaze.

"Ah, yes," Leonardo said quietly, wringing his hands with a shy smile, "I am most sorry, but I do not recall who you are _signora_."

"It's alright," she said, "I was young, my mother, Valeria de'Pazzi, once brought me along to buy your paintings."

Ezio saw a spark of recognition in Leonardo's bright eyes. "Oh, Viola de'Pazzi!" he smiled, but as he realized what was amiss, it quickly faltered. He looked to Ezio, his eyes clouded with concern. Leonardo opened his mouth to speak, but it was Aria who interrupted him.

"It's Aria now," she corrected stiffly, casting Ezio an anxious glance.

They both knew that now was not the time to revisit the issue. Leonardo gave her a slow nod before looking questioningly at Ezio. "I'll explain later Leonardo," he insisted as he led Aria past him and into the workshop, "Right now we need your help."

"Of course, how silly of me," Leonardo mumbled quickly as he shut the door.

The main room was filled with paintings and books, and smelt of sawdust and oil-paint. Light filtered through the high windows above, falling across the patchwork of rugs on the floor. Ezio brought Aria to a chair near Leonardo's desk, gesturing for her to sit. She narrowed her eyes defiantly, but obeyed.

Leonardo clapped his hands together as he approached, looking mildly uncomfortable. "So, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"_Signora_ Aria took an arrow to the shoulder-" was all Ezio had time to say before Leonardo bust into action, rushing past him to a massive chest. He heaved open the large lid, and began to dig through its contents.

"Ezio, if you would be so kind as to fill a glass of wine for the lady," he instructed as he searched through the chest. He pointed over his shoulder to a cabinet across the room. "A strong vintage," he suggested.

Ezio rustled through the crowded cabinet and found an old Florentine vintage. He filled a glass to the brim before placing it in Aria's hands. She thanked him begrudgingly and took a long gulp.

Leonardo returned a moment later with a large medical kit and some fresh bandages. Aria eyed him warily, but remained silent. He sifted through the large bag, the clink of metal ringing from within. "I recommend you drink that a little faster _signora_," Leonardo suggested as he pulled a long pair of curved tongs from his kit.

Aria regarded the tool with wide eyes before quickly draining the rest of the cup. Ezio wished he had a glass himself. He was glad it was her in that chair and not him. He took the empty glass and returned it full to her hands. She mumbled a quick thank you before taking another long drink. Leonardo pulled up a chair to Aria's right, laying his tools out on the desk before him.

Ezio leaned down to remove Aria's cloak from her shoulders, but had his wrist twisted painfully away. She turned to glare at him, face already flush from the wine. "It's going to take more than a few glasses of wine to get me out my clothes _stronzo_!" she snapped, words beginning to slur.

Ezio couldn't resist. He crossed his arms and wicked grin spread across his face. "Is that so _bella_?" he smirked, "Perhaps if I take mine off I could _persuade_ you better."

Her cheeks burned scarlet and she threw the half-cup of wine into his face. Ezio licked the wine from his lips as he leaned in close. "Want a taste?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

The fist that collided with his cheek told him that she really wasn't interested. He had not anticipated the force and found himself face down on the floor of Leonardo's workshop.

When he looked up, Aria's lips were twisted in a devilish smirk and Leonardo was biting his lip, barely able to contain his laughter_._ Ezio pulled himself to his feet, feeling less than amused.

"Go get cleaned up Ezio," Leonardo suggested, throwing him a towel, "I need to look after my patient."

()()()()()

Ezio grumbled angrily, drying the wine from his face as he left the room. Leonardo turned to grin at Aria, but his look of discomfort quickly returned. "I do need you to remove your tunic _signora_," he said carefully, fearful for a similar fate, no doubt, "I assure you I am not nearly as lewd as Ezio."

Aria narrowed her eyes but complied. She unfastened her cloak single-handedly but required help to remove her tunic. Leonardo's face flushed as he gently pulled the tunic over her head. The arrow had also pierced the fabric of her smallclothes, causing Leonardo's blush to darken when he cut it away.

Aria did her best to hide her amusement, but hoped that his modesty would not distract him from his work. Luckily it did not. As he began preparing his tools, the blush gradually faded from his cheeks. Leonardo dabbed gingerly at the wound with a warm compress and Aria sucked in her breath, but didn't complain.

Less than an inch of the wooden shaft protruded just above her right breast. The sight of it made her stomach churn. Dread began to build in Aria's gut at the thought of removing it. This wasn't going to be pretty. When Leonardo's voice broke through her thoughts, it was a welcomed distraction.

"So what brings you to Venice?" he inquired lightly, but his expression suddenly turned grim, "Forgive me, it is not my place to ask."

Aria chuckled darkly. "It's exactly what you think," she admitted, "At least it was."

He pulled out a long silver scalpel, and held it to her wound. "What changed?" he asked before sinking the blade deep into her flesh.

Aria inhaled sharply, gritting her teeth. The wine had dulled her senses, but the pain still had bite. The blade cut all the way down to the arrowhead before he pulled it out again. The fresh cut began to pour blood and she finally exhaled. "Everything," she breathed, as he used another cloth to dab at the blood. "When I came to Venice to kill the man who murdered my family, I didn't know that mine had done the same to his," she confided, the wine loosening her tongue.

She turned an accusing glare on Leonardo. Maybe it was the wine or the fact that he hadn't driven the scalpel into her heart, but she felt she could trust his word. "Is it true what he says about my family?" she demanded of him, "Did they truly plot the murder of the Auditores?"

Leonardo chewed his lip nervously then placed a hand flat around the wound and spread the flesh apart. Aria winced, but she knew the worst was yet to come. He used the tongs to clamp onto the shaft, gripping the handle tightly. He looked up at her, his pale blue eyes apologetic. "Yes," he said, and pulled the arrow from her chest.

The arrowhead ripped through her flesh quickly, but the pain was more than she was prepared for. Aria cried out, biting her tongue until she tasted blood. The arrow was gone, but the pain still seared through her chest. Leonardo applied pressure to wound with a wad of linen to staunch the flow of blood, but she scarcely felt it.

The world gradually returned as the pain in her shoulder ebbed, but the pain in her heart did not abate. Her father, her brother, and her great uncle: all murderers. She remained silent as Leonardo finished cleaning her wound. He stitched it closed, but Aria barely felt the needle pierce her skin. He then wrapped a white linen bandage around her chest and shoulder.

Leonardo was leading her out of the room, but Aria did not recall getting to her feet. He guided her down a narrow hall to a small room with a large feather bed. She sank into the soft mattress and closed her eyes, hoping they'd never open again.

* * *

><p>One of my favourites! Ezio's such a cheeky bastard. I know it's a little short, but I don't like writing monster sized chapters - I get bored halfway through.<p>

Anyways, I hope you guys like it! See you next Tuesday. Safety and peace! :)


	5. Truth and Reconciliation

**Truth and Reconciliation**

Ezio heard Aria cry out from the next room and cringed. He had taken enough arrow wounds to know the pain all too well. At least the wine would put her into a deep and painless sleep.

When he finally poked his head around the door, he saw Leonardo leading Aria out of the room. Ezio walked to the chair where Aria had sat. Her cloak remained draped over the back, and her blood soaked tunic lay in a tattered pile on the floor. He found the discarded wine cup sitting on the desk with a few scant drops clinging to the inside. Ezio soon remedied this, filling the cup for himself.

Sinking into the soft chair, he took a long drink of the sweet, familiar wine. It was the same vintage that he used to find in his father's cellar, from which he and Federico had raided often. That time was not so long ago, but to Ezio, it felt a lifetime away. He had grown up fast to protect his mother and sister, and to continue his father's work. Since his pursuit for justice had begun, he had stained his hands with the blood of countless men. He wondered how many of his foes had left mourning families behind when he took their lives. Did their families despise him as Aria did? He felt a shiver run through him, but quickly chased it away with another gulp of wine.

When Leonardo returned to gather his tools, he did not seem surprised by Ezio's presence. "So how did an Auditore come to save the life of a Pazzi?" he inquired, disposing of the bloodied rags, and placing his tools in a basin of water.

Ezio gave a weary sigh. _I should have seen this coming_. Leonardo left the tools to soak and took the seat opposite of him. "Do you want the long version or the short version?" Ezio asked with a weak smile.

Of course he wanted the long version. Ezio told him of his trap and how it had 'back fired.' He then spoke of his uncle's recommendation and of Rodrigo Borgia with his staff. Leonardo listened intently, his hands folded beneath his chin.

When Ezio finished, Leonardo stayed silent for a while, deep in thought. "The only question that remains is why you haven't done as your Uncle bid," he remarked with an edge to his tone.

Ezio sighed, running a hand through his hair. "She is innocent Leonardo," he reasoned, "I would be defying the Creed if I kill her."

Leonardo pressed on. "What's to say she won't slit both our throats when we fall asleep tonight?" his asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ezio slammed a fist down on the arm of the chair. "I don't know!" he snapped, fiercer than he had intended. He leaned his head into his hand, pinching the bridge between his eyes.

His thoughts were a mad jumble. His uncle's voice was still grumbling in his ear, telling Ezio to kill the wench while he still had the chance, but it was his father's voice that he heard the loudest. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted." _Not this_.

He looked up at Leonardo who was still waiting patiently. "You know what I see when I look at her?" Ezio said, "I see myself." Ezio took a long gulp of wine, swirling the liquid around the bottom of the glass. "When my father and brothers were murdered, I held so much hatred for the men at fault. It would have consumed me, if not for my uncle, Paola, and all the others. But Aria - Who does she have? I took everything from her. What purpose does she have if not to kill me? What purpose will I have when all my foes lie dead? I still have my friends and family, but Aria da Sicilia is a shadow, she has no one."

Leonardo stared at him a while through shinning azure eyes. "She has you," he said in a small voice.

"Me!" Ezio asked incredulously, "Why would she want anything to do with the man who slaughtered her family?"

"She may hate what you've done, but I do not believe she hates you," he reasoned. Leonardo shuffled his chair a bit closer, his eyes gleaming with vigor. "You know what she's been through. Who better than you to help her?"

"What am I supposed to do for her? Find her a husband to make little Pazzis with?" he mocked darkly.

Leonardo crossed his armed and raised an eyebrow. "Does Aria seem like the kind of woman who's going to settle down and find a husband?"

Ezio took another gulp of the wine, a smile playing at his lips "Now that I think about it, I don't believe any man could stand her that long, so no," Ezio admitted with a smirk.

"Ezio, you're ignoring the answer right in front of your face!" Leonardo exclaimed. "She tried to _assassinate_ you. Train her to be an assassin!"

Ezio snorted. "She is a woman!" he reasoned.

"So are Paola and Sister Teodora," Leonardo reminded him, "She is obviously very skilled if she managed to hunt you in secret for so long."

Leonardo had a point. Revenge was something both Ezio and Aria understood. She may hate him, but he had saved her life, and that had to count for something. Ezio thought back to the chapel. In the fray of battle she had nearly driven her dagger through his throat. She could have easily ended him right there and escaped, but she hadn't. It wasn't much to go on, but it was all he had.

Ezio sighed in frustration. "What do you suggest?" he asked.

Leonardo shrugged nonchalantly. "They way I see it, you have two options. You kill her, or you help her. If you do nothing, she'll probably kill you."

Ezio wrinkled his brow. He couldn't help her if she didn't let him, and considering her infuriating stubbornness, what hope did he have? "What's to say she won't just disappear again?" Ezio asked.

A wide smile spread across Leonardo's lips. "Just wait and see my friend," he said as he stood, giving Ezio a small pat on the shoulder, "I've got a feeling she won't be so quick to run."

Leonardo walked away, leaving Ezio feeling more confused than before. With a heavy sigh, Ezio decided to take a walk to clear his head. His face would be plastered on the walls of half the city by now and perhaps Aria's as well. It was going to be a long night.

()()()()()

When Aria awoke, the room was dark save for the flickering of a candle on the bedside table. For a moment she forgot where she was, thinking that she was home in Florence again. But the dull ache in her shoulder soon returned, and so did reality.

Aria groaned into the pillow. She was lost, and with all that had happened, she didn't know what she wanted anymore. She could not kill Ezio Auditore, despite her hatred for him. She hated her brother and father for being slain by a man who deserved to take their lives. She hated her mother for taking her to Sicily and then leaving her. But most of all, Aria hated herself for being too weak to avenge her family.

She sat up and swung her legs out of bed, the shock of the cold wooden floor alerting her that her boots were missing. Aria looked around the room and spotted her tall boots lying in a pile beneath a chair along with her weapons and belt. Leonardo must have removed them, she decided. It didn't surprise Aria that she had fallen unconscious the second her head hit the pillow; she had always been a cheap drunk.

She crossed the room to retrieve her gear and that found several garments had been laid out on the chair. There were a few ladies' tunics and even a dress, but on top she found a small men's tunic, black as the night. Aria gingerly pulled the loose garment over her head, her shoulder aching in protest. The boots were even worse. The pulling motion sent lances of pain shooting through her chest so she was stuck awkwardly pulling on the boots one handed.

Feeling much less exposed, Aria moved to the door, pressing an ear against the cool wood. She could hear the crackling of a fire in the hearth, but nothing else. She quietly opened the door and slipped through, tiptoeing down the hall and into the main room.

Aria found her cloak folded in a pile on a chair and snatched it up to examine its state. Furrowing her brow in annoyance, she fingered the blood crusted tear that the arrow had left. _What do they think I am, a bloody seamstress?_ Aria decided to overlook it for now, and gave the cloak a light shake before securing it around her shoulders.

Aria turned to leave, but saw Leonardo's workbench alight with candles. Her curiosity got the best of her, and after a surreptitious glance around the room, she crept up to the desk. The workbench was strewn with scrolls and stacks of books. There were sketches and schematics, and pages written in languages that she couldn't identify. The man was talented to be sure.

She even found a diagram outlining the detailed construction of Ezio's hidden blade. The mechanics were very sophisticated and the concept itself was ingenious. Aria imagined herself wielding such a blade for a moment. She would need practice to be sure, but it could be a very useful tool.

When Aria heard the sound of a small cough, her gaze shot up to see Leonardo standing on the other side of the room. She took a quick step back from his workbench, feeling ashamed for being caught snooping.

He only smiled. "I am pleased you are feeling better," Leonardo said warmly. His eyes travelled quickly over her, taking note of her cloak and weapons. "Leaving so soon?" he asked with a raised brow.

Aria tried to think of an excuse, but it suddenly dawned on her that she had nowhere to go. Clenching her jaw, she tried to come up with a convenient lie, but Leonardo saved her the trouble.

"You should stay, at least for a little while," he suggested, "Your shoulder needs time to heal."

She hated to admit it, but he was right. If it wasn't looked after properly the wound would fester, and Aria knew nothing of healing. She knew how to take a man apart, not how to put him back together. However she still didn't trust Leonardo; he seemed kind, but behind the friendly smiles, everyone wanted something. "What is it you want from me in return?" she asked suspiciously.

Leonardo seemed to contemplate this for a moment. "These illustrations were scribed from a codex page," he said, scratching his chin thoughtfully, "There are several of these pages, 30 in fact." He snatched up the ornate scroll to show to her. "Each page is encrypted and I aim to decode their knowledge. The tricky part is finding the key, but once it is determined, the page can easily be decoded and rewritten." When she crinkled her nose sceptically he added, "It is not the most exciting of tasks, but perhaps you will find their contents interesting."

Aria considered this. The thought of copying pages did not appeal to her in the least, but with her wound healing there was little else that she was good for. She unfastened her cloak and folded it over the chair as she sat. "So where do I start?" Aria asked with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Just another little one. Don't worry, the next few are longer. Hope you like! As always, I love getting emails about feedback!<p>

EDIT: forgot separator, my bad!


	6. Irritation and Distraction

**Translations****:**  
><em>Bella - <em>Beautiful  
><em>Bella mia - <em>My beauty  
><em>Stronzo<em> - Asshole

* * *

><p><strong>Irritation and Distraction<strong>

Ezio rushed into Leonardo's workshop, quickly shutting the door on the pouring rain behind him. He was thoroughly soaked, but his mission had been successful; assuming the codex page hadn't gone soggy in his pocket. As he crossed the room, he spotted Aria hunched over the workbench.

Leonardo was much more cunning than Ezio had given him credit for. In exchange for his hospitality and medical aid, she was scribing the codex pages that he decoded. Ezio stared at Aria for a moment. Her long black hair was tied back into a loose knot at her neck, the length tumbling down her back. She wrote in slow deliberate strokes, biting her lip in concentration. The first page that she scribed had seemed more encrypted than the original; her hand writing was barely legible. Leonardo felt much less guileful when he had to ask her to rewrite it. Ezio was simply happy that it hadn't been him she was glaring at for once, so unlike their present situation.

At the sound of his footsteps, Aria threw him a spiteful glare over her shoulder. "What are you doing here _stronzo?_" she grumbled, "Don't you have somewhere better to be?"

Ezio shrugged in nonchalance. "Not particularly, _bella_," he said with a bright smile. Much to her displeasure, he leaned against the workbench out of her arms reach; for safety reasons.

She seethed angrily, the long quill twisting in her balled fist. "Stop calling me that!" she snapped.

"Of course _bella,_ just as soon as you stop calling me a _stronzo_," he shot back with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance before turning back to her work. Ezio just grinned. _This is too much fun_. Practically anything he said could stir a rise out of her. Leonardo, however, had advised against it. "You aren't winning any points to your case you know," he had chided him, but Ezio couldn't resist.

He pulled the damp hood off his head, and dug the codex page from his pocket. "For your information, I did come with a purpose," he said as he held out the page for her.

Interest sparked in her eyes at the sight of it, but when she reached for the page, Ezio pulled it away. He saw her jaw tighten as she looked up at him. "Stop fooling around_,_" she demanded.

Ezio knew that he shouldn't push her, but it was just too easy. "I don't think so," he shot back haughtily, "Ask me nicely."

Aria's glare turned deadly, as she clenched and unclenched her fists. "Give me the page _stronzo,_" she growled.

Ezio grinned incredulously. _I can't believe this woman._ "That's not my name _bella mia_," he scolded mockingly, "Try again."

"Ezio, give me the page!" she shouted, making a swift grab at the scroll with her right arm. She realized her mistake too late and yelped as she recoiled, cradling her arm to her chest.

Ezio's grin soured and he set the scroll down on the desk. She glared up at him, her pain clear in her cold blue eyes. "All you had to do was ask Aria," he said solemnly, "Not everything needs to be a battle."

Ezio felt her gaze on his back, as he stormed from the room. Raising his hood, he slammed the door closed and trudged back into the rain, his mood as dark as the sky above him.

()()()()()

Aria watched him leave, her shoulder still aching. What did he know of battles and pride? _Probably more than you._

A heavy sigh erupted from her lips. Ezio was constantly pestering her, and the harder she pushed him away, the more he pushed back. It was becoming exhausting, but she couldn't bring herself to surrender.

Giving her head a frustrated shake, Aria turned her attention back to the codex page. Leonardo had been correct; the pages contained much knowledge. They were pieces of the journal of Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, a master assassin during the Third Crusade.

The Assassins and the Templars were ancient enemies and had been at war with one another for centuries. The Templars sought to create a perfect world through force and control, but the Assassin's believed that mankind should always have the right to choose.

In the page that she was currently scribing, Altair spoke of the Assassin Order and its creed. _Nothing is true. Everything is permitted._ It was a curious philosophy that held more wisdom than words. Altair had been wise to question the tenants of his creed, to see both sides. It took a strong person to push past their own beliefs to see a different perspective. _Stronger than I._

Aria knew Ezio had possessed just as much reason to kill her family as she did to kill him, yet she hated him. How could she not? There had to have been another way, her family hadn't deserve to die. _Everything is permitted_, a small voice reminded her. Aria clenched a fist. Her mind was at war with itself, with no clear victor. _Perhaps there doesn't have to be._

Aria wondered if Ezio had felt the same turmoil inside himself. Perhaps these feelings could never be solved, only balanced. Was such a feat possible? It seemed as though Altair had found the answer, "One may be two things - opposite in every way – simultaneously." Burying her face in her hands, she gave a small groan.

Aria decided to busy herself with the codex page that Ezio had delivered. The parchment was a bit damp and the ink slightly smeared, but legible. She stared curiously at the document for a long time. Leonardo usually decoded the page, providing her with a key, but with him away, Aria decided to take a crack at it.

Grabbing some scrap papers, she scribbled down the reoccurring letter combinations. It didn't take her long to realize that numbers represented vowels, and that the rest of the alphabet seemed to be shifted. She experimented with different letter shifts and vowels, but nothing seemed to work - until she got an idea.

Aria smirked triumphantly as the words began to unscramble. The alphabet had been shifted excluding the vowels, but once she accounted for the missing letters, the pieces began to fall into place. She soon had the entire page decoded and recopied. The text read:

"I had thought Adha would be the one to lead me to rest, that I might lay down my blade and live as a normal man. But now I know such dreams are best left to sleep...Her face. I try to banish it from my mind as I remember the days and nights during which I chased her Templar captors across the sea. I almost got to them in time. Almost. If I had only been faster. Instead, I held her lifeless body in my arms – saw the terror reflected in her fixed, unblinking eyes...I hunted each man – one by one – until all responsible were gone from the world. But there was no joy in this. No satisfaction or release. Their deaths did not bring her back. Did not heal my wounds. After that, I was certain I would never again feel for a woman as I had for her. I am fortunate to have been wrong."

Aria stared at the words for a long time. The quill began to shake in her trembling hands. Her anger welled up inside her and she began scribbling madly at the parchment leaving angry streaks through the words. She scratched until the paper began to tear and the tip of the quill broke. She threw the quill and knocked the inkpot from the table, sending blots of dark ink splattering over the parchment, table, and floor. She sat in lonely silence, and for the first time since her family died, Aria began to cry.

* * *

><p>I usually like to upload at midnight, when it's officially tuesday, but completely forgot last night until it was much too late. For anyone waiting on that, sorry.<p>

I did not write the text from the codex page. Those are the actual word found on page 7 of Altair's journal. The entire 30 pages can be found on the Assassin's Creed wikia site.

I'm also sorry that this is a rather short chapter. Bear with me. The next few are much longer! Enjoy!

As always, comments, suggestions and criticisms are welcome!


	7. Women and Wine

**Translations:  
><strong>_Divano - _Sofa_**  
><strong>__Pervertitio - _Pervert  
><em>Merda<em> - Sh*t  
><em>B<em>_uona Fortuna - _Good Luck

* * *

><p><strong>Women and Wine<strong>

Aria stared curiously up at the contraption hanging from ceiling. It was made of wood, with canvass stretched taunt over long fingers. _It looks like a bird_.

There was a dim glow radiating off the coals in the hearth, warming Aria's bare feet as she stretched them out in front of her. She sat on the floor, leaning against the foot of the _divano_ behind her as she sipped wine from the bottle. The wine was a little sour, but sweet as well; it tasted like Florence - like home. Her head swam as the buzz of the alcohol washed over her. She could feel the heat in her flushed cheeks, courtesy of the half bottle she had already drained.

The featherless bird seemed to beat its wings as it spiralled above in vertigo. Aria closed her eyes and groaned, feeling the nausea churn her insides. She was very drunk, but had no desire to stop drinking.

Her mind was turbulent with conflicting thoughts and visions. She saw the faces of her family demanding vengeance, but the assassins fought back defiantly. "There was no joy in this," Altair's words echoed through her mind. Aria tried to chase them away with another gulp of wine but the assassin would not be deterred. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted," she heard him whisper, but it was Ezio's voice.

Aria pounded an angry fist against her forehead. The most infuriating part was the fact that he was right - they were both right. Revenge wouldn't fill the void in her heart; nothing ever would. "I am fortunate to have been wrong," Altair reminded her. Aria could not deny these words, but it was too difficult to accept. Everything that she believed had been shattered since she came to Venice. Now her own mind was rebelling against her, and all of the voices whispered the same thing, over and over. _Let it go._

Hot tears began to sting her eyes, and Aria tossed back another mouthful of wine. _I can't._ She refused to accept that everything she had worked for - the lives she had taken in vengeance for those who could not - were meaningless. She was too stubborn to let go, but it was more than that; she didn't know how.

Aria vaguely heard the door open from somewhere behind her. Despite her fogged brain, she recognized the length of Ezio's stride as his boots tapped across the wooden floor. Aria had spent the past four years living in his shadow; the sound was nearly second nature.

He stopped in front of the hearth and looked down at her. Aria met his gaze, hoping that the sight of him might remind her of why she despised him. But as she stared into his warm golden eyes, what angered her most was that she did_ not_ hate him.

()()()()()

Ezio saw the top of Aria's head as he approached, and was mildly horrified that she wasn't swearing at him yet. He paused as he passed the workbench, a frown tugging at his lips. The surface was splattered with ink, and the inkpot lying on the other side of the room. Wrinkling his brow, he took a closer look and found a mutilated page, scribbled and torn. Apparently she had not liked what she'd read. Luckily the original codex page had only suffered minimal damage. Ezio tucked it away in case she decided to incur her wrath upon it as well.

He walked around the _divano_ to find her sitting quietly on the floor, cradling a half-empty bottle of wine in her arms. Her face was flush from the alcohol, and there were tears in her eyes.

Ezio gave a small sigh. He definitely wasn't the person Aria would want to talk to, but she needed a friend, and he had to try. Gauging her reaction, Ezio carefully pulled the bottle from her hands. Much to his surprise, she didn't object. He kicked off his boots and tossed his cape over the chair before taking a seat on the floor beside her. Aria stared back at him through her blue slate eyes as he took a long drink from the bottle. It was probably the longest period of time she that had ever spent looking at him without an angry scowl on her face, Ezio mused.

"Do you miss them?" she asked suddenly, her voice paper thin.

Ezio was taken aback by the softness of her tone, but he didn't have to ask to know of whom she spoke. "Always," he replied quietly. When she remained silent, Ezio took another sip of wine and contemplated his next words. "Not a day passes that I do not mourn for them, but they still live, here in my heart."

Aria stared at him for a moment, but her gaze quickly dropped as she bit her lip. Ezio felt his chest ache, and wanted nothing more than to hold her and comfort her, but he knew better. He was still her family's killer, and she would not find solace in his arms. _She never will_. The realization saddened him more than he expected.

Instead he held out the bottle of wine for her, but was startled when a choked laugh erupted from her lips. She looked up at him with the barest of smiles on her lips. "Don't you think I've had enough to drink?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

A smile broke across Ezio's face. "If you're sober enough to admit that, then you're not drunk enough," he said, giving the bottle a taunting shake.

Aria smiled at that, a real smile, and Ezio suddenly realized how beautiful she was. She was an attractive woman to be sure, but there had always been a cold sadness about her. Her eyes still glistened with tears unshed, but there was nothing cold about her now as they sat in front of the glowing hearth.

She took the bottle from his hand and allowed herself a small sip. "So tell me then, Ezio," she said as she handed back the bottle, "How do you keep them alive?"

Ezio took a gulp for himself and smiled. "Memories."

()()()()()

Ezio's face had become as flush as hers; a second bottle of wine nearly drained. He certainly had more tolerance than Aria; having drank nearly the whole bottle himself. He wore a stupid grin and waved his hands animatedly as he spoke. "I've got a better one" he exclaimed, "Federico once stole a bag of money from our Father's bank and hid it on the roof!"

Ezio's mood was contagious and Aria failed to stifle a snort of laughter. "If Vieri had ever tried that, my father would have flogged him!" she smirked.

"Oh no, this was worse," he assured her, "He was removed from the payroll!"

Aria guffawed loudly, nearly losing a mouthful of wine. "That would certainly teach Vieri a lesson," she grinned, "More than anything he loved to spend father's money." She laughed again when another memory came to mind. "He once tried to steal my allowance," she told Ezio, "But I beat him up."

Ezio's jaw dropped but it slowly closed into a crooked grin. "Truly?" he asked, astonished.

Aria grinned back. "Vieri's all talk and no action, you should know that."

Ezio shrugged sceptically. "Not all the time _signora_," he admitted with a smirk. "With the right persuasion, he can be quite vicious."

Aria smiled – she knew that all too well. As a girl, her favourite pastime had been provoking her brother's short temper. When he would finally snap and threaten to ring her neck, she would run to her mother for safety. "So how did you manage to get on his bad side?" she asked curiously.

"This time?" Ezio jested, failing to bite back a grin. "If I remember correctly, it actually had something to do with you!" he said with a wink.

Aria narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "_Pervertitio,_" she murmured with a small smile. "I didn't think Vieri cared enough to defend my honour," she mused.

"Well he has a good arm; he threw the rock that gave me this," Ezio said as he pointed to the scar that cut across his lip.

Aria reached out and placed a hand under his jaw, tracing her thumb over the scar. "That's a surprise," she admitted. Her lips twisted in a wicked smile as she pulled back, "I thought perhaps you tried to kiss a viper."

Ezio smirked luridly. "I would, but a snake has no legs for me to spread."

Aria laughed so hard that she toppled backwards, lying on the floor. For the first time since her family had died, she was truly happy. They were gone, but not gone from her memories, and there they lived as happily as they used to. _Perhaps I should get drunk more often._

She stared up at the ceiling as she panted, trying to catch her breath. As the high began to wind down she felt almost peaceful, but despite her comfort, the doubt did not take long to creep back in. If she didn't need revenge, then what purpose did she have? _Where do I go from here?_

When she sat up again, Ezio was staring quietly at her with a small smile. He took a sip of wine as he leaned back against the chair.

"What will you do when there's no one left to fight," she asked.

He licked his lips, eyes narrowing as he thought about it. For a while he was silent, staring at the wine as he swirled it around the bottom of the bottle. "I don't know," he admitted quietly. "This has been my life for so long; I fear there is no going back." Looking down at his bracer, he released a hidden blade to inspect its silver edge.

Aria shuffled beside him, to get a closer look. When he noticed her curiosity he unlaced the bracer and passed it to her. Aria looked up at him uncertainly, but his eyes were kind and he gave a reassuring nod.

The leather was worn, and the metal embellishments were scratched from use, but it the blade was sharp and deadly as ever. She traced a finger over the insignia, recognizing it from the codex pages. "Does the Order still exist?" she asked curiously. From what she understood in the codex, the Order had been growing weak.

"Not in the same magnitude as we used to, but yes," he said with a small smile. He held out his left hand for her to see the angry pink brand around his left ring finger. Aria recalled that Altair mentioned abolishing the ritualistic removal of the finger - this seemed an appropriate replacement.

When she looked up, she was surprised by how close Ezio was. "You'd make an excellent assassin Aria," he said, a hopeful smile tugging at his lips. "We may be killers, but we are not murderes. 'We work in the dark to serve the light.' Together, we're almost a family."

Aria dropped her gaze, quickly handing back his bracer. More than anything she wanted to be a part of something bigger, and to have a purpose again. "My brother, my father and my uncle conspired with the Templars," she reflected sadly, "The Assassins will not want me."

"Don't be so sure Aria," he said softly, "You are very skilled, and the Order would be foolish to refuse you; there are too few of us now."

Aria chewed her lip absently. She had a difficult time believing that the Assassins would be desperate enough to recruit her. Did she even want to be a part of this brotherhood? The decision was too much for her intoxicated mind to fathom.

A mighty yawn escaped Aria's lips; the weight of the alcohol in her system overwhelming her. She leaned tentatively against Ezio and he didn't seem to mind, moving his arm to rest on the seat of the chair behind her. Resting her head on a comfortable crook in his shoulder, Aria let her eyes slide closed.

()()()()()

Ezio knew she had fallen asleep once her breathing deepened. It was probably for the best. _Merda! What was I thinking?_ If fate was truly kind, she would be too drunk to remember the discussion when she awoke. He had given her false hope. His uncle was the Master Assassin in Italy, and considering their past argument, Aria would not be a welcomed guest.

Ezio groaned quietly, pinching the bridge between his eyes. _What have I gotten myself into?_ The abrupt sound of the door opening behind him sent his adrenaline spiking. He let a hidden blade extend as the footsteps grew closer, placing a protective hand on Aria's shoulder.

Leonardo poked his head around the chair. After quickly surveying the scene before him, a small smirk twisted across his lips. He raised an eyebrow. _Cozy?_

Ezio glared back, waving an angry hand at him. _Get lost!_

Leonardo only rolled his eyes before departing. Ezio could have sworn that he heard a small chuckle from the artist as he withdrew from the room.

When Ezio looked down, Aria still seemed to be sound asleep. Carefully, he wound his arm behind her, the other slipping beneath her legs as he hoisted her off the ground. Aria didn't even stir, knocked thoroughly unconscious by the wine.

He carried her to the small room that Leonardo had set up for her, setting her down gently on the bed. She mumbled a few incoherent words, but soon fell silent. He stared down at her for a moment, his gut twisting uncomfortably. With a final sigh, Ezio left Aria to her inebriated slumber.

He crept back into the main room of the workshop to find Leonardo staring back at him with crossed arms. Ezio ignored the knowing smile on the artist's face as he brushed past him to gather his boots and cape.

"I'm leaving Venice for a few days," Ezio said as he secured his cape around his shoulder. When he turned to face Leonardo, the man looked mildly horrified.

"Leaving?" he asked nervously, "Why?"

"There are some things I need to take care of," Ezio said darkly. He crossed the room to the door, but Leonardo was hot on his heels.

"Ezio, this isn't something you can run away from," he reasoned.

Ezio squeezed the door handle too tightly. "Don't you think I know that?" he snapped. The brittle silence hung between them as they stood silently in the doorway. Heaving a weary sigh, Ezio cursed himself for allowing his temper to get the best of him. "I just need time to figure things out," he said softer, "I will return soon."

Leonardo didn't look convinced, but he nodded solemnly. "Safe travels my friend, and _buona fortuna._"

* * *

><p>I told you the next one would be longer, and I used the term <em>divano <em>cause I'm pretty sure they didn't call it a sofa in Renaissance Italy. =P

Anyways I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it! See you next Tuesday!

UPDATE: Definitely did not realize I had forgotten the perspective separators. In MS Word I use asterisks but they don't appear in the Doc Manager. You guys need to tell me these things! :P


	8. Life and Longing

**Translations:**  
><em>Madonna - <em>Madam  
><em>Si - <em>Yes  
><em>Scemo<em> - Dimwit  
><em>Idiota - <em>Idiot (obvious translations are obvious)  
><em>Stronzo - <em>Asshole_  
><em>_Bella Mia - _ My beauty

* * *

><p><strong>Life and Longing<strong>

Ezio had been filled with dread when he first set foot in Florence. His best memories had been made growing up in this city, but it was the darker ones that plagued his thoughts. His father and brothers had been murdered for reasons that he had not yet understood, and in one earth shattering moment, his life had been changed forever.

He entered the Palazzo della Signoria with a gloomy cloud hanging over his head, but the more he looked and listened, the more the sun began to peek through. The Palazzo was full of life; crowded with busy market vendors and customers, milling about their business. Ezio weaved through the closely packed crowds, catching glimpses of familiar faces here and there. They were old friends and neighbours, none of whom paid any mind to the hooded stranger.

Ezio smiled to himself as the memories attached to those faces came flooding back to him. By the time he had crossed the Palazzo, Ezio almost felt like a boy again. The threat of the Templars seemed far away as he revelled in the happy memories of his childhood. But he had not forgotten his purpose here.

Ezio hoped that Paola might be able to provide him with some advice on what to do about Aria. He respected Paola a great deal, and believed she would be more open minded than Mario had been. She was cunning and wise, and if anyone could help him, it was her.

Lost in his thoughts, Ezio's path had been without direction, and when his attention finally returned, he found himself standing in front of the Palazzo Auditore, his home. The building had barely changed, save for the banners of a new family that hung where the Auditore colours used to decorate the walls.

Ezio walked up to the building and placed a hand on the warm brick of the wall. When he closed his eyes, it was as though nothing had changed. Ezio could smell fresh bread from the bakery across the street where he and Claudia had often spent their allowance on tarts and sweet rolls. The warm sun on his back reminded him of the days he and Federico spent lounging on the roof to escape errands and chores. He could almost hear Petruccio's laughter from within the courtyard gates, but when Ezio opened his eyes, the sound of laugher still danced around the Palazzo.

Peering though the barred metal gate, Ezio saw a young boy and girl, hacking at one another with wooden play swords. Ezio smiled.

"Sometimes death gives way to life," Paola said softly from beside him. Ezio turned to fix the courtesan with a smirk.

"_Madonna_ Paola," Ezio placed a small kiss on her hand, "It's good to see you're as vivacious as ever."

A bright smile parted her cherry red lips. "Leonardo sent word that you were coming," she explained, "I thought I might find you here."

"You know me too well," he remarked, "And apparently so does Leonardo; I did not tell him I was bound for Firenze."

Paola took his arm as they left the Palazzo behind. "He said you were coming, but not why," she explained, turning to fix him with a curious look.

They walked silently for a while and Ezio's feet travelled of their own accord once again. They stood on the Ponte Vecchio; the bridge where he had fought with Vieri. Leaning against the marble railing, Ezio stared out over the river. A few gondolas skimmed silently over the water, whose smooth glossy surface was bedazzled with the reflection of the sun. Ezio had never before taken the time to stop and appreciate how beautiful Florence truly was. His chest began to ache as he realized just how much he had missed his home.

Paola stood quietly beside him, and Ezio soon began to feel hesitant. His doubt had choked off the words in his throat, and he was afraid that she would tell him exactly what he did not want to hear.

Paola sensed his unrest and placed hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what is troubling you Ezio," she said softly.

Once he told her, there was no going back, no matter what her opinion. But Ezio knew he had to take a leap of faith and trust her. "Did Lorenzo mention the Templar assassin who was after me?" he asked.

"He did," she nodded, "But I assume the tale does not end there."

Ezio shook his head. "She is no Templar, but her family was connected to them," he explained, "Francesco's daughter, Viola de'Pazzi."

If Paola found that surprising, her face betrayed nothing.

Ezio continued. "She goes by the name Aria da Sicilia now, and has hunted me for many years."

"To seek revenge for her family," Paola finished, her eyes thoughtful. "But she did not kill you, and you won't kill her."

Ezio gave a small nod. "I believe she feels conflicted," he explained. "She did not know it was I who killed her family, and her family that killed mine."

"And you feel guilty for inflicting the same pain on her that you felt," she said solemnly.

Ezio bristled at that, but it was true. Aria da Sicilia was the monster that he had created, and it was his responsibility to tame or destroy her. "It is a strange coincidence _si_?" he tried with an anxious smile.

"So you want to help her?" she asked curiously.

Ezio released a nervous sigh. "Yes," he said. Taking a breath, he steeled himself for his next words. "I want to induct her into The Order."

He held his breath as he tried to gauge Paola's reaction. Again, her face remained unreadable as she contemplated his words. "So why don't you?" she asked lightly.

Ezio gaped at her for a moment, shocked by her acceptance. "You mean you're not worried she might turn on us?" he asked, astonished.

Paola gave a small chuckle, placing a hand on his arm. "If you are not worried, then I am not worried," she said assuringly, "I trust your judgement Ezio."

He smiled, but his gaze quickly dropped. "I only wish my Uncle shared your confidence," Ezio explained, "Mario advised me to kill her."

Paola gave a small sigh, as she fiddled with the collar of his coat. "Ezio, you must understand that Mario only wants to protect you," she reasoned, "You are like a son to him."

He released a deep sigh. "I know." Despite the challenges and hardship they'd faced, Ezio had grown close to his Uncle. Mario had been there for him nearly as long as his own father had been.

"That's the problem though," he explained, "He still treats me like a boy at times."

"Then remind him what you really are!" Paola insisted. "You are a full grown man, and a true Assassin. You can make decisions for yourself." Placing both hands on his shoulders, she planted a soft kiss on each of his cheeks. "_Everything is permitted,_ Ezio, so go now and do what you must."

()()()()()

Aria scratched absently at the parchment, the legibility of her writing questionable. The workshop had been quiet for nearly a week with Ezio away. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed having the _stronzo_ around. At least he kept life interesting.

Leonardo was kind to be sure, but he rambled on about things that spun Aria's head in circles. She had once heard that all great artists possessed some level of madness, and decided to count Leonardo as one of the luckier few who weren't completely manic.

Aria's shoulder was nearly healed, but she continued to scribe the codex pages. She had become fascinated with the writings; Altair was a truly intriguing man. Aria thought it was a shame that he had such unworthy successors as Ezio. That _idiota_ didn't pay the content of the pages even the slightest interest, unless it could benefit him somehow. _No wonder he's such a scemo._

Aria set down the quill and examined her work. She was pleasantly surprised to discover that her penmanship had not been as poor as previously anticipated. Setting the translated page aside, she turned to see Leonardo sitting in a cushy chair across the room.

He was scribbling madly in a large book, his brow furrowed in concentration and his fingers smudged black with charcoal. He didn't seem to notice her gaze, so she spoke up to get his attention. "Leonardo," she said quietly, but apparently not quietly enough.

Leonardo nearly jumped out of his seat, sending his book toppling off his lap. His charcoal fell from his hand, shattering on the floor and his deep azure eyes were wide with bewilderment.

Aria bit her lip, desperately trying to hide her amusement. "Sorry," she said in a small voice.

Leonardo soon calmed himself. "It is quite alright," he assured her, "I was merely sketching, and my charcoal was growing short anyways."

Aria left the workbench and walked to pick up his book for him. "You were concentrating very hard," she noted, as she lifted the heavy book from the floor, "What were you drawing?"

But before she could flip open the pages, Leonardo hastily snatched it from her hands. "Ah, it is nothing _signora,_" he stammered, "Doodles and designs."

Aria narrowed her eyes, and Leonardo shifted uncomfortably. He was hiding something. "Give me the book," she said firmly.

Leonardo's eyes briefly shot towards the door. With an apprehensive stare, he slowly handed her the book as he got to his feet. "I need to go and buy more charcoal," Leonardo mumbled. He rubbed a nervous hand over his face, leaving behind a long smear of black.

Aria nearly dropped the book as she struggled to hold in her laughter.

Leonardo dashed to the exit and Aria was going to tell him - she definitely meant to tell him - but she didn't. As soon as the door closed behind him, she broke out into laughter. Aria hoped that someone else would tell him that he had charcoal on his face, before he got too far.

Once she composed herself, she took a seat in the chair that he had so hurriedly fled from and began flipping through the pages of his sketch book. Aria marvelled at the drawings within. They were far more than mere doodles. As she skimmed through, she saw a familiar figure.

There was a rough drawing of Ezio leaning lazily on one arm, asleep no doubt. She chuckled and continued to flip. There were candids of minstrels, courtesans, and many different people, of every shape and size. Near the end, she found a light sketch of a woman hunched over a desk with a quill in her hand and dark spiralling hair.

Aria gaped as her cheeks heated in embarrassment. She wanted to tear the pages from the book, but she had been warned, since her last destructive rampage, not to ruin Leonardo's things. After the incident with the codex page, he had made her scrub the black ink from his floors and work bench. Aria was not quite sure how she would repent for tearing a sketch from his book, but she wasn't eager to find out.

Closing the thick leather cover, Aria gently set the book aside and massaged her temples. A headache had been buzzing through her brain all day, but nothing seemed to soothe it. Laying her head back on the chair, she closed her eyes, but they didn't stay that way for long.

Aria suddenly became aware of a strange hum that was ringing through the room. It was a high pitched sound, but pleasant, and it seemed almost harmonious. She looked up and glanced around. Pinpointing the source of the noise, she pulled herself out of the chair and moved to the hearth where a small chest sat on the ledge above.

Aria placed a hand on the chest and was surprised to find that its surface was warm to the touch. She brushed off the anomaly. _That's because it sits above the fireplace idiota_ – but when she glanced down, the hearth was dark and cold.

She picked it up and tried to open the lid, but it was locked tight. With a defeated shrug, she moved to put it back, but something stopped her. Aria did not know how, but she knew there was something in that chest that she wanted very badly. Whatever it was, Aria desired it with every fibre of her being.

Holding the chest firmly in her hands, Aria turned away from the hearth and sat the little box down on the workbench. Luckily, she had been picking locks for years, and she had no doubt in her mind that she could pick this one as well. Snatching up a quill and a thin handled paintbrush, she set to work. One by one, she slid the tumblers out of place, and with a final twist, the lock clicked open.

The lid opened a crack, and a disturbing amount of light peeked through. The small voice in her head told her to stop, but it was soon overpowered by the hungering need that burned within.

Aria lifted the lid to reveal a glowing orb the size of a grapefruit. The Apple of Eden, she knew immediately; Altair mentioned it often. She reached out and could feel the heat radiating off its surface, but when she touched it, the orb was surprisingly cool.

She lifted the orb from the chest and held it in her palm, gazing into its bright surface. Suddenly, the glow flared, and the entire room was illuminated in gold light. Shapes began to materialize in the light and she was soon standing in a familiar place.

She was in the gardens of her family's Tuscan Villa. A light breeze tousled her hair, and Aria could smell the oleander trees in full bloom. Every summer her family had visited the Pazzi Villa and they were the happiest memories of her life.

Aria heard the sound of an arrow whistling through the air and quickly sidestepped. The arrow buried itself into the ground to her left, but before she could determine its source, she heard laughter – her own laughter.

Across the yard Vieri glared angrily at the empty target before him. Aria's shade laughed as she took the bow from his hand. "No, no," she insisted, "Like this." She quickly knocked an arrow, pulled the string to her ear, and let the arrow fly – a perfect bullseye.

Aria gaped at the glowing apparition in disbelief; this was too weird.

Her mother and father watched quietly from a bench near the rose garden, as Vieri scowled and snatched the bow back. He drew another arrow and mimicked the motion before releasing the fletching. The arrow soared through the air and struck the target a hairsbreadth from the centre. Vieri's face lit up, and Aria's father and mother began clapping.

Aria's shade scoffed. "Beginners luck."

Vieri shot her an annoyed glare. "Don't be a fool," he smirked, "That was pure skill!"

Her phantom grinned wickedly. "Then would you care to demonstrate your _prowess_ a second time for us?" The family laughed, and despite the angry red colour of Vieri's face, he soon joined in.

"You _are_ a cruel harridan, aren't you?" a voice said from behind her.

Aria whipped around and came face to face with Ezio. Her jaw dropped but she quickly snapped it closed, fixing him with a glare. "What are you doing here _stronzo_?" she hissed.

Ezio shrugged in nonchalance. "I don't know _bella_," he said with a knowing smirk, "Why don't you tell me?"

Aria's brow furrowed in confusion. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words died in her throat when Ezio took a step closer. Her back was suddenly against a wall as he stared down at her with an immobilizing gaze.

She tried to avoid Ezio's smouldering gold eyes but he moved his hand beneath her chin, tilting her face up to his. His touch was warm as he traced a thumb over her lips. "Is this what you want _bella mia_?" he asked.

Aria wanted to flee, but her knees were locked stubbornly in place.

"Do you want your family?" he whispered, "Do you want me?"

Something in his tone sent shivers down her spine. Aria wanted her family back more than anything. She didn't want any Assassins or Templars; she just wanted things to go back to the way they used to be.

Ezio leaned in close. "All you have to do is ask," he whispered, as his lips brushed softly against hers.

Aria nearly surrendered to him, but the apple suddenly slipped from her fingers. The world seemed to plunge into darkness as the gold light abruptly vanished. The empty workshop returned to her, and Aria fell to her knees; overwhelmed.

Her confused mind tried desperately to make sense of what just happened. It had been an illusion, but what did it mean? Aria recalled Altair's words, "Those subjected to its glow are promised all that they desire. It asks only one thing in return: complete and total obedience."

Aria gaped stupidly at the floor. She had nearly sold her soul for an illusion of her family, and for... _No._

She suddenly became aware that Leonardo was standing on the other side of the room, staring uncertainly at her. He slowly approached, snatching the apple off the floor and placing it back in the chest. Dropping to his knees in front of her, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Aria," he said hesitantly, "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him through expressionless eyes as he searched her face. "What did you see?" he asked firmly, brow knitted with worry.

For a moment she stared blankly, but her face soon twisted with rage as she roughly shrugged out of his grip. "Lies."

* * *

><p>Mi dispiace amori! I completely forgot to post this chapter last night. I was studding like a madman for my Spectroscopy midterm.<p>

As always, comments and criticisms are welcome. If I survive all my midterms, I'll see you next Tuesday! Wish me luck! :)


	9. Apples and Arrows

**Translations:**  
><em>Bambina<strong> - <strong>_baby/babe

* * *

><p><strong>Apples and Arrows<strong>

Aria pulled the string of her bow taunt, holding the arrow, and her breath, tight. She released both and the arrow found its target, sinking into the straw filled head of the practice dummy. _What a coincidence, Ezio's head is also full of straw._

She reached for another arrow, only to discover that her arrow supply had been depleted. She growled angrily before moving to retrieve the plethora of arrows protruding from the dummy – for the second time. One by one, Aria plucked the long shafts from the dummy's tattered body, its ragged wounds leaking tufts of straw.

Once all the arrows were retrieved, she walked back across the courtyard to begin filling the target once more. It was usually a mind numbing task, but today her thoughts were distracted. Her first shot missed the dummy completely, the arrow shattering against the brick wall. Aria scowled before drawing a new one.

The vision that the Apple had projected haunted her thoughts, making Aria curse her curiosity for touching the damn thing in the first place. It was too much like Rodrigo Borgia's strange staff. After contemplating the similarities, she had drawn the conclusion that the Staff and the Apple were related - _And equally insane._ Aria was still battling with the possibility that the whole thing could have been some ridiculous dream, although the thought of Ezio appearing in her dreams in such a manner was even more disgruntling.

Aria put an arrow in the dummy's analogous heart as she seethed at the thought of that insufferable man. She wanted nothing to do with that _stronzo, _but that was part of her conflict. She needed to know more about these strange artefacts to ensure that her sanity was not misplaced, and he seemed to be the resident expert on the matter. That was why Aria was still here, shooting arrows in Leonardo's courtyard: there were still too many questions to be answered. Arrow after arrow - the dummy's head soon came to resemble some kind of disfigured porcupine, but no matter how many arrows she spent, this battle could not be fought with any that weapon she possessed on her belt.

Aria pulled back her next shot with all her strength, feeling the wood of her bow groan in protest. She let the arrow fly and it nearly shot through the dummy's head, the shaft no longer visible, buried to the fletching.

"An excellent shot," a familiar voice observed, "You wield that bow with much skill. Personally, I have no taste for archery."

Aria's head snapped up to see Ezio perched on the roof above, like some mighty bird of prey. "Taste this," she murmured darkly, before notching an arrow and sending it flying over his head.

Aria smirked as she watched him duck, but when he looked back, any merriment in his eyes was gone and his lips formed a hard line. "Did you miss me that much _signora_?" he asked, tone grim.

Aria reached for another arrow, but found her quiver infuriatingly empty once again. She groaned as she stomped towards the target, angrily plucking out the arrows.

Ezio landed with a soft thud behind her, before tentatively approaching. He remained silent as Aria filled her quiver. When she turned to face him, there was a look of genuine worry creasing his brows. Even his usual insolence was replaced with uncertainty, his entire body tense with apprehension.

Aria waited for him to make another smart remark, but he said nothing. A brittle silence hung in the air between them and finally Aria couldn't take it anymore.

"Is Borgia's staff of the same origin as the Apple?" she asked firmly.

Ezio looked completely stunned by the suddenness of her question, but his posture relaxed slightly. "Yes, we believe so, but the Staff is different," he said uncertainly, "Borgia used it to try to manipulate your mind."

Aria's thoughts switched tracks completely. It was no wonder the man was so powerful if he could bend the will of those around him. Who could know if the men who followed him were truly allies, or merely slaves? _Could that mean..._

Her thoughts were disrupted when Ezio blurted, "Aria, did you use the apple?"

She glared up at him but didn't answer, still trying to chase the thought that he had interrupted.

He moved towards her. "What did you see?" he asked, his eyes searching hers desperately.

_Why is that everyone's first question?_ She took a hasty step back, and he halted his advance. "It doesn't matter," she said quickly, before switching subjects. "You said the Staff could be used to manipulate minds. How many of Borgia's allies follow of their own free will?"

Ezio's brow furrowed as he contemplated the question. "It is difficult to say," he admitted. "Why..." his voice trailed off as he realized where her thoughts were headed.

Aria glared down angrily at her feet. "Is it possible he used it to manipulate my family?" she asked, her voice softer.

She looked up at him and was surprised to see the hurt in his eyes. Ezio released a laboured sigh, his mouth twisting into a sympathetic frown. "Aria," he said quietly, "I don't want to lie to you-"

"I wish you would," she said flatly. Aria felt the crack in her armour, but she refused to let Ezio see it. Her composure was shattering and there were too many pieces to hold on to. She had known the answer to her question before she had even opened her mouth, but she'd still needed to ask.

Ezio took a step closer, and Aria resisted the urge to move away. "No, I don't believe they were," he said apologetically, "Borgia manipulated them, but not with any sorcery."

Aria closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. She had always known that there had been a darker side to her brother and father, as much as her mother had tried to shelter her from it. But the notion was beyond her acceptance, and Aria still struggled to find an explanation; something, anything to justify their actions. But the truth was laid bare before her, and her mind was thrown into chaos. The reality was crashing down all around her and her reeling mind struggled to find an anchor, but as the panic and confusion faded, the answer was clear.

_Rodrigo Borgia_. Whether or not he had used the Staff, he had still taken advantage of her family to achieve his own goals. If not for Borgia, her family may never have plotted to overthrow the Medici, Ezio's family need never have been be slain, and Ezio would never have been compelled to seek revenge. Everything had sprouted from the seed that Borgia had planted and it had since grown into a tree of terrible twisted limbs, with a noose hanging from every branch. So many lives had been taken on this Templar quest of his and there were surely more to come, every one deemed expendable to serve the greater good. _He must be stopped_. Aria's eyes opened again, and she knew what had to be done.

She released a deep breath, feeling her confusion exhale with it. Ezio was still staring anxiously at her, visibly disturbed by her silence. What she said next was sure to bewilder him even more. "I want to become an Assassin," she said firmly, "I want to join your Order."

A mosaic of emotions passed over his face; fear, relief, and confoundment most of all. He was left gaping incredulously, and Aria found her patience wearing thin. "Don't just stand there _bastardo,_" she snapped, "Say something!"

()()()()()

_Easier said than done, bella. _Ezio was at a complete loss for words. He had spent the entire boat ride back to Venice working on his argument to convince her to join the Order. They had discussed the topic briefly before, but Ezio wasn't sure she even remembered the events of that night. He had truly believed that they had reached a turning point; that perhaps she trusted him, but her welcome didn't inspire confidence. Somehow they had progressed both forwards and backwards at once; she wanted to join the Assassins, but she seemed to despise him more than ever. Whatever her reasons, Ezio was only grateful that he wouldn't have to recite a monologue.

The silence grew stale between them and Ezio decided to test his luck at lightening the atmosphere. "I don't know _signora,_" he said with a smirk, "You nearly shot me."

She obviously wasn't in the mood. In one fluid motion she pulled an arrow from her quiver and drew it to her ear, the point hovering a hairsbreadth from his nose. "I promise I won't miss this time," she said with a dark smile.

_At least it's a smile._ Ezio smirked as he pushed the tip away, and Aria reluctantly shouldered the weapon. "It is not up to me who joins," he explained. "But I believe that with some training, the Master will be willing to accept you."

Aria's glare turned deadly. "I don't need any training," she spat angrily. "Would you like a demonstration?" she asked, drawing her dagger threateningly.

Ezio rolled his eyes. "My, my, you are vicious today _bella,_" he remarked with a dazzling smile, but it was quickly wiped off his face.

Without warning, Aria lunged, grabbing a fist full of his collar and letting the point of her knife rest at his throat. Ezio was caught completely off guard and was suddenly rather concerned for his well being.

"Don't call me that, _stronzo_," she whispered menacingly.

Ezio stiffly inclined his head, mindful of her knife. "As you wish..." he said.

Aria studied him suspiciously for a moment, but removed her knife and roughly shoved him back. Ezio waited until she sheathed her blade, stepping out of her reach before adding, "..._Bambina._"

A furious shriek erupted from her lips as she turned to strike, but Ezio's legs were coiled and ready. He made a quick leap, grabbing onto the rungs under the terrace above him, before pulling himself away from Aria's angry fists. He swung up onto the ledge and quickly climbed to the roof before turning to look down at the seething woman below.

"If you didn't need training, Aria, then you'd be able to follow me up here," he grinned.

She grit her teeth in frustration, but turned her back to him. "And what could frolicking about on rooftops possibly accomplish?" she asked mockingly, folding her arms.

_You should not have said that._ His grin twisted into a wicked smile as his muscles tensed in anticipation. "This."

Ezio launched himself off the roof and Aria turned just as he collided with her. His feet hit the ground and one arm quickly wrapped around her waist to hold her up. His blade was instantly at her throat as he leaned over her.

Aria's eyes were wide with shock, but where Ezio had expected to find rage, there was only amazement. "How did you do that?" she asked breathlessly.

Ezio grinned as he pulled them both upright. "I can show you."

* * *

><p>No loving for Ezio this Valentines Day! Too bad, so sad! Don't worry, Aria's feeling a little less hostile in Chap. 10.<p>

There's so many of you now, who have added my story to your alerts/favourites! Don't think I've forgotten any of you! I think my roommates are getting tired of hearing me counting my new followers. I am ecstatic by the response I've received and am working hard to stay ahead of myself so I can update every week!

Know that you are all my Valentines, and I write these stories because of you guys! Have a great week amori miei. :)


	10. Terminal Velocity

**Translations:**  
><em>Bene -<em> Good  
><em>Pezzo di merda<em> - Piece of sh*t  
><em>Tartaruga<em> - Tortise  
><em>Cara - <em> Dear

* * *

><p><strong>Terminal Velocity<strong>

Aria kept fumbling with Ezio's bracer, the loose cuff sliding up and down her wrist. The laces were as tight as they could go but she still had to stuff her sleeve with rags to keep the bracer snug. All it took to activate the blade was an easy flick of the wrist, making Aria terrified that she might trigger it by accident.

"You worry too much, Aria," Ezio said with a playful smile, "You'll be fine."

Aria growled in displeasure. "Perhaps the removal of the left ring finger was entirely accidental," she mused bitterly, "Too many novices losing appendages."

Ezio laughed. "Think of it this way: if an _idiota_ like me hasn't lost a finger yet, then you'll be fine."

She huffed in defeat. _The stronzo has a point._ But it didn't change the awkwardness of wielding the damned thing. Aria could swing a left-handed punch well enough, but relying on it to block a deadly weapon was a different matter altogether.

Ezio held up his dagger and took a fighting stance. "Ready?" he asked.

Aria made one last adjustment to the bracer before triggering the hidden blade. Taking a deep breath, she gave a quick nod, "Ready."

His swing was slow and deliberate, and Aria blocked it with the hidden blade relatively smoothly. Ezio made a faster slash next, and she managed to catch it and spin the knife from his hand.

"_Bene_," he commended her as he retrieved the fallen dagger, "But the guards don't usually fight with little knives. Why don't we try something a little tougher?" Sheathing his dagger, he pulled out his longsword instead.

Aria's eyes widened in disbelief. "You've got to be joking," she said flatly. There was no way that the flimsy blade could stand up to the weight of a steel longsword.

"Afraid not," he said with an apologetic smile, before swinging an arcing cut in her direction.

Aria faltered and then dodged backwards, the steel tearing through her cloak. Ignoring Ezio's irritated stare, she pulled off the garment to examine it. She was chagrined to find that the slice ran through more than half of the total length._ Strike three_. She groaned in frustration before throwing it to the ground. "_Pezzo di merda!_" she cursed, "Fine! I can take a hint!" She spat on the unlucky rag at her feet before looking back to Ezio, who wore an expression of great puzzlement.

"Perhaps I shouldn't ask," he concluded, with a shake of his head. He released a deep sigh as he returned his attention to their practice. "That was too close, Aria," he said firmly, "You must trust the blade – it will not fail you."

She wrinkled her nose sceptically. "The blade is much too slight to endure that kind of blow," she reasoned.

"You'd be surprised," he said, readying his weapon once more. "Try again," he urged. An evil smirk twisted quickly across his lips. "Unless you're afraid?"

Aria nearly snarled at him. The _stronzo _certainly knew how to push her buttons. She did her best to reel in the urge to maim Ezio with his own blade, and prepared for his next attack. She gave him a sharp nod, but despite the bravado, she was nervous.

Ezio's first slash was slow, and Aria managed to deflect the blow without putting too much strain on the blade. Next he made a strong cut downwards, and she was again able to pivot the blunt of the force off her weapon.

She continued with this technique and Ezio's frustration became apparent as his pace increased. Aria struggled to meet his wild slashes, the slender blade on her wrist taking more and more abuse.

Ezio began a horizontal cut, but suddenly feinted and switched to a downward slash. Aria could not correct in time and caught the full force of the blow on the blade. A few sparks flew from the grinding steel, but the thin blade, surprisingly, held up.

Aria was thoroughly amazed and ignored Ezio's smug grin as she inspected her blade, which was remarkably unscathed. The metal was stronger than any that Aria had ever seen.

Ezio soon decided to switch to a wooden practice sword, and held nothing back. Aria defended as best she could, but received her fair share of bruises. As they sparred, the movements became more and more natural, and when she was armed with a dagger in the right hand and the hidden blade on the left, he could barely touch her.

She saw the advantage of using the hidden blade on the non-dominant hand: to keep the sword arm free - which was great for those who could wield one. Ezio offered Aria training in swordplay, but she hastily declined. She had tried years ago but found out repeatedly that it was not her calling. Their next area of training, however, had her even more uncertain.

Ezio stood on the roof with his arms folded across his chest as he smirked down at her. "This is an easy wall to climb," he assured her, "Just give it a chance."

Aria was not convinced. "What if the handholds break?" she asked.

Ezio raised a sceptical eyebrow. "You just watched me climb that wall Aria," he reasoned, "Quit making excuses."

Aria scowled up at him but held her tongue. She scrutinized the wall in front of her, taking note of each ledge that was available to grab. There was no shortage of handholds, but her insides still fluttered uneasily. Aria finally decided to give it a try before Ezio could make another smart remark.

She started out slow, clutching the handholds for dear life. Each ledge was narrower than the last, the heel of her boots hanging precariously over the edge. Her arms were relatively strong from wielding a bow, but the exertion still caused her muscles to tremble. When Aria reached the top, she pulled herself onto the roof and shuffled away from the edge until her back hit – _a wall?_

Aria looked up to see Ezio smirking down at her. She did her best to ignore him as she pulled herself unsteadily to her feet. The roof was slanted and the clay shingles were brittle and loose, threatening to shift and shatter beneath her feet.

"Now what?" she asked impatiently, her face involuntarily turning red beneath his stare.

"We run!" he grinned, before tearing off.

Aria's stomach flipped as she watched Ezio race sure-footedly across the rooftops. He crossed each gap with ease, and by the time he noticed that Aria was not following, he was three rooftops away.

"Come on _tartaruga!_" he yelled, "I'm waiting!"

Aria did her best to ignore the _stronzo_ as she tested her footing. The roof was not that steep, but she would have to be cautious nonetheless. She started out at a slow jog, adjusting her balance with each step to keep from cracking the shingles.

When Aria met the first gap she stopped to take a deep breath before leaping across. She landed well away from the edge on the other side, and released a nervous sigh. Satisfied, Aria picked up her pace, breaking fewer and fewer shingles with each step.

The second roof was lower than the first and flat with no shingles. Aria slowed before throwing herself off, landing in a roll. She pulled herself up a short wall and continued across the last roof.

Ezio shouted at her from across the gap, "You have to take a running jump at the next one!"

Aria felt her heart racing as she sped to a sprint. No longer concerned with the shingles, she let them shatter beneath her heavy footfalls. She did not slow as the distance between the edge and herself disappeared. It was now or never, so Aria launched herself off with all her strength. She flew over the wide canal below, the gondoliers unconcerned by the shadow passing over them; perhaps it was just a bird.

Aria landed on the very edge, so nearly losing her balance. Quickly steadying herself, she crouched down to catch her breath. The adrenaline was still coursing through her veins, and Aria found that she was thrilled. The excitement was invigorating and as she stared across the massive gap that she had cleared, Aria felt her chest swell with pride.

()()()()()

Ezio smiled as he walked up behind Aria to place a hand on her shoulder feeling it rise and fall as she panted. She had much to learn, but did well for her first free run. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but when she turned to look up at him, face flush from exertion and a wide smile parting her lips, his words died in his throat.

The moment passed as quickly as it had emerged, and Aria was on her feet while Ezio struggled to form a proper sentence. She stared at him expectantly and Ezio finally found his tongue. "Nice work," he said with a smile, "But why don't we find something a little more challenging?"

They jogged across the rooftops, Ezio taking the lead with Aria close behind. He made sure to avoid any more wide gaps, keeping it easy for her. His target soon came into range. The tower was of moderate height, with a covered platform for guards to stand, not unlike the tower where he had been inducted into the Order.

When Aria realized his intentions, she stopped dead in her tracks. "No," she said simply, warning him with a glare.

Ezio shook his head incredulously. "How do you ever expect to get better if you never practice?" he asked with a smirk.

Aria frowned in annoyance, her feet shifting nervously as she inspected the tower. Much to his surprise, she submitted before he could make a jape. "But you go first!" she demanded, pointing a finger at him.

He grinned. "As you wish!"

Ezio was confident that he could climb the tower with his eyes closed if he wished, his muscle memory guiding the way. Many of these Venetian watchtowers were exactly alike. From ledge to ledge he climbed higher, feeling Aria's gaze on his back the entire way up. He soon made it to the top of the rail, pulling himself onto the platform. Ezio looked down over the edge to see Aria looking up apprehensively at him.

"Come on, Aria!" he called down with a grin. _Just relax_.

She shot back a spiteful glare, trying to mask her nerves –_Yeah right –_but she began her ascent nonetheless. Ezio watched as she cautiously gripped each handhold as if it were the last. She had nearly reached the top, but her muscles were trembling madly.

Ezio reached out a hand to her, but she only returned a venomous glare. He sighed, but left his arm available to her, should she need it. Her glare faded, though her eyes remained narrowed and Ezio knew she still did not trust him. _I will have to remedy this_.

Only when she had reached the top for herself did Aria accept his help, grabbing onto his forearm firmly. He hauled her over the rail and under the cover of the tower's tall roof.

She mumbled a quiet word of thanks as she righted herself, rubbing her sore arms gingerly. Ezio became suddenly concerned. "Your shoulder isn't still bothering you, is it?" he asked, unsure of how much it had healed in his absence.

Aria looked taken aback by his question. "No, I'm fine," she mumbled hastily.

Ezio's brow wrinkled, but he left it alone. Aria was too stubborn to admit weakness, especially to him.

They stood in silence for a while as Aria caught her breath. She moved to the railing to gaze out over the city. Not a cloud hung in the bright blue sky and a warm breeze drifted lazily across the rooftops. The wind tousled Aria's long hair, causing several strands to break free from the ribbon at her neck.

A delicate smile parted her lips as she took a deep breath of the warm autumn air. "It's beautiful," she said in a quiet voice. She turned to look at him over her shoulder, the smile touching her grey-blue eyes.

Ezio simply smiled back, unable to find the words he was looking for. He must have been staring too long, because her cheeks suddenly flamed. "Don't look at me like that," she demanded quietly, her smile forgotten.

Ezio quickly turned, trying to mask his own burning cheeks. The air was beginning to grow stuffy between them, and he had just the idea to clear it. Moving to look over the opposite edge, Ezio spotted his target. _Bene._

"Come," he said, gesturing for her to look over the side.

Aria's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she approached and peered over the edge. She blinked twice, unimpressed. "What am I looking at Ezio?" she asked flatly.

Ezio grinned. "Our way down!" he declared, pointing to the large pile of straw below.

Aria took a quick step backward, her eyes wide with fear. "Do you have a death wish?" she asked incredulously, "I am not jumping off this tower."

Ezio smiled. "I thought you might say that." He began to pace around her as she glared angrily back at him. "Do you remember the words that are spoken at the induction ceremony?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "_Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..._"

"Nothing is true," Aria finished, her eyes gleaming determinedly.

Ezio continued. "_Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..._"

"Everything is permitted."

Ezio gave a small nod. "Do you know what comes next?" he asked.

"The left ring finger is branded as a vow of devotion," she said, looking more and more anxious.

"And then finally, the leap of faith," Ezio concluded.

Aria let out a sigh of defeat as she peered nervously over the edge.

Tapping her lightly on the shoulder, Ezio pointed to the roof above them, and Aria nodded in understanding. Shimmying around the edge of the rail, he pulled himself onto the roof of the tower. Aria followed soon after, moving as far from the edge as possible. Standing as though she were carved from stone, Aria stared down blankly at her boots, her face white as a marble statue.

Ezio sighed and offered Aria his hand. She refused to look him in the eye, but accepted. He pulled her towards the edge as he backed off the roof and onto the narrow wooden overhang. "Aria." She still didn't meet his eyes, staring down at the emptiness below them. He placed a hand beneath her chin and lifted her gaze to his. "Trust me."

()()()()()

Aria's hands trembled wildly at her sides and all sound seemed to disappear from the world, save for the pounding of her frantic pulse in her ears. Ezio's warm eyes searched hers, as he smiled encouragingly. This scene was too reminiscent of the vision in the apple, and more than anything she wanted to be away from him.

Aria had been on her own for a long time, and the thought of joining the Assassins made her nervous. She had not put her trust in anyone since she was a child, and still she slept with a dagger beneath her pillow every night. How could she truly be a part of the brotherhood if she couldn't trust those who were allied with her? She had to overcome her stubbornness and doubt, and the first step was just over the edge. _A leap of faith._

Ezio removed his hand as Aria moved in close and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shirtfront. "Hold on tight," he whispered in her ear.

Aria's heart hammered against her ribs, and pressing an ear to Ezio's chest, she could hear his as well. His heart beat slow and rhythmic, calm and controlled, and Aria fed off his tranquility, letting her own breathing relax.

Ezio spread his arms wide, and as he began to lean backwards, Aria held her breath. She watched as the horizon tilted in her vision, and when her feet left the ledge, Aria snapped her eyes shut.

The wind whipped through her hair as they fell, and her stomach dropped; Aria wanted to scream, but she was too afraid to breathe. She clutched Ezio's waist as tightly as she could, not daring to open her eyes.

The jump was over as quickly as it had begun. The sudden deceleration knocked the wind from Aria's lungs and they were submerged in the pile of prickly straw. Aria drew shallow breaths, still feeling the vertigo of the fall; she was in utter amazement that she was even breathing at all.

"You can let go now, Aria," a voice said from the top of her head. Aria removed her face from Ezio's chest and looked up to see him staring back at her with a lazy smile.

Aria's cheeks burned scarlet as she hastily disentangled her arms, pulling herself off Ezio and sprung out of the straw. Aria quickly discovered what a poor idea standing up had been as she braced herself against the wall, her wobbling legs threatening to collapse beneath her.

Ezio was at her side immediately, standing her against the wall. "Careful now, you're alright," he chuckled. The _stolto_ was covered in straw, grinning boyishly. He cocked his head towards the tower. "Look," he smiled encouragingly.

Her gaze travelled up the tall tower, astounded by the staggering height from which they had fallen. Her stomach churned, and Aria nearly puked, losing her footing once more.

"Whoa now!" Ezio exclaimed as he steadied her a second time. "The hard part is over _bella_, you did it."

A deep shuddering sigh erupted from her lips as Aria felt the last of the adrenaline drain from her blood. She laughed breathlessly as her balance slowly returned. "You're covered in hay _stronzo,_" she chuckled as she brushed the scattered pieces from his clothes.

Ezio returned the favour, picking bits of straw from her hair. Once they were both relatively clean, Ezio offered an arm, which Aria accepted in defeat; she didn't trust her balance enough to walk on her own so she let him guide her down the narrow road.

"At least I don't have to do that again," Aria sighed in relief.

Ezio slowly turned his head to fix her with a confounded stare. "Did you forget about the initiation ceremony already _cara?_" he asked tentatively.

Aria jerked to a halt at the mortifying realization. She turned an incredulous glare on Ezio who wore a small apologetic smile. _Merda._

* * *

><p>What's this? A change in the title pattern? What could it mean?<p>

Thanks for reading. I'm on reading week and trying desperately to get ahead. I've been working on 14 but it has been challenging with all the school related distractions. But fear not, I doubt it will take me 4 weeks to write it.

Thoughts and suggestions, always appreciated. See you next week! :)


	11. Something Missing

**Translations:**  
><em>Divano<em> - Sofa/couch  
><em>Arresto<em> - Stop/halt  
><em>Merda<em> - Sh*t  
><em>Dio caro<em> - Dear God  
><em>Cazzo<em> - F*ck  
><em>Puttana<em> - B*tch  
><em>Fottiti<em> - F*ck you

* * *

><p><strong>Something Missing<strong>

Aria lay splayed across the _divano_ in Leonardo's workshop, dozing with one arm resting over her eyes and the other dangling off the side. Every inch of her body was sore from the training that Ezio had put her through, but it was nothing in comparison to the pain she had felt the first few days.

At first her hands had been rubbed raw by the coarse brick walls, but they had become tough and calloused since then. There were scores of soft purple bruises scattered across her arms and legs from Ezio hacking at her with the wooden practice sword, though each day there were fewer and fewer to count. Her left hand was crisscrossed with small, healing cuts from wielding Ezio's hidden blade, but she sported no new bandages from the day before. Even the ache in her muscles seemed almost pleasant, a reminder of the progress she had made.

Ezio had decided that today they would take a break, and Aria had grudgingly agreed. She could not argue that her body needed break, but she wasn't thrilled about it. There were no new codex pages to scribe, and with only a few pages remaining, they were more difficult to track down, or so Ezio claimed. The _stronzo _seemed content to sleep away the afternoon, and Leonardo was busy tinkering with his inventions that she wasn't allowed to touch, which left Aria completely and utterly bored.

Ultimately, Aria couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out and do something – anything - to keep her mind from running in self-consuming little circles. She was still so uncertain about joining the Assassins, but she had come so far already and there was nothing left for her to turn back to.

Leonardo had wandered off to his storage room, so the coast was clear for escape. Pulling herself off the soft chair, Aria slid her weapon belt over her shoulder before raising the hood of her black tunic and quietly exiting the workshop.

The day was overcast and the sound of the churning sea could be heard throughout the city. People moved from her path as she walked, gawking at the bow and quiver on her back that she made no effort to hide. The wind was chilly from the north, but the sun managed to peek through the clouds every once in a while, and the bright rays were warm on Aria's dark attire.

She spotted a lonely tree growing out of a small patch of dirt where it had been placed for decoration. Ignoring the curious stares, Aria gracefully swung up and into the thick tangled branches before finding a comfortable limb to perch on.

The smell of the sea was heavy and moist, the fierce wind blowing the spray across the city in a fine mist. She had grown accustomed to the stench, but that did not mean she liked it. Aria found that she often missed the countryside, where trees could grow where they pleased and she could ride for miles and miles. She wondered if her family's Villa still stood, or if it had been torn down to make room for the vineyards. Had it been sold to another family, or did it still sit empty, waiting for her return? Aria decided that she would return one day to see what had become of it.

Aria turned her head at the sound of commotion from below. Quickly climbing to the end of a branch, she poked her head out far enough to see a short nobleman directing a group of mercenaries. One carried a small ornate chest, which he placed somewhere inside a lavish Palazzo before returning to form rank with the others.

"You had better guard that page with your life!" the nobleman demanded, "It's worth more than the four of you put together!"

He continued to ramble on but Aria wasn't paying attention, all she could think about was the codex page that was almost within her reach. The nobleman plodded off, leaving the four mercenaries to guard the door. Aria frowned as she inspected their weaponry. Two were armed with regular longswords, and another with a bow, but the fourth was heavily armoured with a large axe resting in his palms.

Aria decided that fighting them would not be the wisest choice since she didn't have Ezio's hidden blade to aid her. She would need a distraction to be sure. Scanning the crowd below, she spotted her ticket in, and smiled.

A few well placed punches later, the unfortunate merchant lay slumped against a wall, unconscious. Aria snatched his hat from his head and fastened his thick cloak around her shoulders. Picking up his crate, she made her way towards the mercenaries.

"_Arresto_" the guard in heavy armour commanded, "What is your business here?"

"I've got a shipment for the _signore_," Aria explained in a fake voice. "I'll just put this inside," she mumbled hastily as she tried to push through the guards.

"I said get back!" the mercenary yelled before giving her a rough shove. The box fell from her arms and broke open on the cobble stone road releasing a dozen pigeons, all flapping about in a panicked clamour. Aria dropped to the ground and crawled beneath the legs of the stunned guards and into the room.

"Where did she go?" the one of them yelled, once the feathered commotion outside had settled.

Aria quickly found a dark corner and hid behind a potted plant. The mercenary stepped into the doorway, holding his axe threateningly as he glared around the room through dark, beady eyes.

Holding a hand over her mouth, Aria tried desperately to slow her breathing, but her heart was beating so loudly she was sure he could hear it too.

With a final scan around the room, the mercenary declared: "She's not here, must've run off." The footfalls of his heavy armour seemed to shake the entire room as he exited, but soon Aria was alone.

She released her breath unsteadily. _That was too close._ Tossing off the stolen hat and cloak, Aria moved silently across the room to the chest that was perched on a small pedestal. She was surprised to find that the chest was not even locked. With a triumphant smirk, Aria opened the lid to reveal her prize.

Removing the time worn page from the chest, Aria laid it on the desk, examining the contents. The encryption was more complicated than any that she had previously attempted, and that was a small list. She glared down at the page for a long while, demanding an answer. It wasn`t until she heard the shuffling of armour and the drone of voices that Aria looked up.

A small group of finely dressed spectators halted in the doorway, eyeing her uncertainly. Somewhere in the back of her head, Aria seemed to remember the man mentioning a group of historians coming to see the page. _Merda._

"What is going on? Why is no one moving?" A voice called from behind the crowd. The stout man, who had hired the mercenaries, shouldered his way through the gawking people to see Aria standing over the page.

"What are you doing!" he yelled, his bewilderment quickly melting into a furious glare, "Guards!"

The people blocking the door screamed and swarmed, trying to get out while the guards tried to get in. There was no escape from that door so Aria snatched the page from the desk and tucked it into her pouch before leaping through the window behind her.

Glass shattered and wood splintered, but Aria did not stop. Rolling as she hit the ground, Aria sprinted forward, running directly at a brick wall. She leapt and grabbed on to the nearest window sill, pulling herself up the wall. Aria heard the guards behind her and climbed faster. The familiar sound of an arrow being drawn had her panicking, but she was over the edge of the roof before it could be released.

As Aria raced across the rooftops, she became acutely aware of the cuts and splinters scattered about her body, but the adrenaline coursing through her veins blocked out any sensation of pain.

Aria heard the footsteps of pursuing guards, and before she leaped across a gap, she looked back to confirm her suspicions. The mercenaries were nowhere in sight, but it seemed that the city guard had been rallied to the cause.

When she felt she had a significant lead on them, she turned and drew her bow. She quickly knocked an arrow and let it fly into the chest of a pursuer. The man stumbled and fell face first, driving the arrow through his torso.

Aria kept sprinting, but she soon came to the end of her rope. She skidded to a halt at the edge of the roof, a few shingles slipping off to shatter on the ground below. The gap was too wide to clear, even at a run. She scanned along the wall, looking for a fast way down, and spotted a wagon full of leaves. _Dio caro._

Taking a look behind her, Aria discovered that her situation had definitely not improved. The guards had taken flanking positions and were closing in fast. She glared down at the pitiful pile of leaves. The height was not nearly as foreboding as her first leap of faith had been, but she was not eager to try it again.

An arrow whistled past her head and Aria made up her mind. Quickly shouldering her bow, she took a deep breath and then leapt from the rooftop. Her heart stopped as the ground rushed up to meet her, but she landed successfully in the pile.

It was now, as she lay still in the jumble of leaves, that Aria began to feel each cut and splinter in her flesh. None were life threatening, but they were an inconvenience nonetheless. Aria could hear the voices of outrage and confusion from beyond her sanctuary of damp leaves, but once the commotion faded, she that decided it was safe to exit her hiding spot.

Aria pulled herself stealthily from the pile before quickly crossing the busy street and disappearing down a narrow side road. She walked further into the alley, but turned on her heels the second that she heard footsteps coming from around the corner at the end. Unfortunately, when she turned the entrance was also blocked. The mercenaries boxed her in and Aria quickly drew her knife.

The man with the axe laughed. "Why don't you put that down before you hurt yourself," he smirked, "Just handover the page and maybe we'll let you live."

Aria bared her teeth in a vicious grin, beckoning to him threateningly. "Why don't you come and get it _bastardo,_" she sneered back.

The man roared as he lifted his axe into the air and charged. The axe looked extremely intimidating but the weight made it a challenging weapon to wield, and Aria knew he would be unable to correct his swing once in motion. The mercenary made a powerful slash downwards and Aria quickly sidestepped, hugging the wall. The axe smashed into the ground, cracking an unfortunate cobblestone in the road.

Aria lunged at the archer who was watching idly, too afraid to get in the way of the axe. His eyes widened and he tried to pull his dagger, but he was much too late. Aria made a sweeping cut and opened the man's throat. _One._ The blood sprayed everywhere, including into the face of the man with the axe.

His axe was raised when he brought it downward in a blind slash. Unfortunately it cleaved his other comrade near in half when he rushed forward to help. _Two_. When the axe man looked down at the carnage that he had created, bewildered, Aria took the opportunity to cut the straps of his armour. His chest plate clattered to the ground and he turned with a wild strike that nearly sliced open Aria's midsection. Before he could recover from his swing, she took her knife by the blade, still slick with blood, and flung it at the guard's unprotected chest.

The dagger sank into his abdomen and the momentum of his swing sent him tumbling into a pile on the ground. He clutched uselessly at the dagger as his blood pooled on the ground. _Three_.

Aria quickly ran forward to retrieve her knife, but the last mercenary leapt the bodies of his fallen comrades to block her. He pointed his sword at her threateningly, his face twisted in a hateful glare. He made a quick slash, then another, and Aria successfully dodged them both. When he made a straight jab at her chest, Aria sidestepped before grabbing onto his forearm. Stomping on his foot and twisting his wrist, she disarmed him, the way that Ezio had taught her.

His angry scowl quickly disappeared and his eyes grew wide with fear instead. Aria tossed his sword aside before she lunged at him, knocking them both to the ground. She landed on top of his chest and flicked her left wrist before slamming it into the guard's chest. Aria stared down at her hand for a few moments, confused by the lack of blood and death, before she remembered that she wasn't equipped with the hidden blade. _Cazzo_.

The mercenary's gloved fist unexpectedly collided with Aria's jaw and she tumbled off of him like a ragdoll. Her mouth filled with the taste of blood, but luckily she hadn't lost any teeth. When the mercenary's shadow fell over her, Aria felt much less fortuitous.

She heard the sound of steel on stone as he retrieved his sword, moving to stand over her. Pulling off her hood, the man grabbed fistful of Aria's hair a yanked her head back.

He sneered down at her and his eyes sparked maliciously. "Any last words _puttana?_" he asked, as he pressed the edge of his sword to her throat.

Aria glared back, cracking a smirk of her own. "_Fottiti,_" she spat.

Closing her eyes tightly, Aria prepared to feel the bite of steel in her flesh, but it never came. She heard his footsteps, so familiar in rhythm, and she opened her eyes in time to see a hooded man appear behind the mercenary.

"Didn't your mother tell you it was wrong to strike a lady?" Ezio asked darkly. The guard answered with a gurgled screech as Ezio dragged his blade across the man's throat, blood spilling down the front of his armour.

The man released his hold on the sword and on Aria's hair. The sword clattered to the ground and Aria fell to her hands, releasing the breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. The body of the mercenary fell to her left, and she watched from the corner of her eye as he choked on his own blood.

()()()()()

Once Ezio had realized that Aria was gone, it had not taken him long to track her down. The boisterous commotion could have been heard from half a district away and Ezio had climbed up a roof just in time to see Aria jump off another.

He had been rather impressed that she'd made her own leap of faith without a nudge from him, but when he'd seen her enter the alley, followed by two other men, he had known that she wasn't out of trouble yet.

He had made his own way down, walking to the mouth of the alley in time to see her disarm her opponent, the other three lying in a bloody heap. But when she had leapt at the man with her left arm raised, Ezio had cringed. He knew the movement well and he had also known that there was a piece missing.

Aria had come to the same realization when the mercenary had knocked her off him with a fist to the face. Ezio had felt his rage ignite, and had stormed down the alley to put an end to the _bastardo_. After delivering an excellently placed one liner, he had quickly terminated the mercenary, letting his body fall to the ground.

Ezio moved to where Aria was hunched over, spitting up mouthfuls of blood. She slowly pulled herself to her feet and Ezio heaved a worried sigh as he scrutinized her state.

Her clothes were slashed all over and it was impossible to distinguish the mercenaries' blood from her own. A bright purple bruise was forming along her jaw, and there was blood leaking from the corners of her mouth. Over all, she was a grand mess.

Ezio walked over to the body of the largest mercenary and pulled Aria's dagger from his chest. "_Requiescat in pace,_" he whispered before wiping the blood off and returning the knife to Aria. "How is it that you managed to anger so many armed men?" Ezio asked as she took the knife from him.

Much to his surprise, Aria returned a weak smile. Digging into her pouch, she pulled out a battered codex page to show him.

Ezio guffawed. "All that for one page?" he asked incredulously.

Aria scowled defensively. "I had everything under control," she snapped.

He raised an eyebrow in scepticism. "Yes, I could see that," he joked, "Come on, I promised Leonardo I'd bring you back in one piece."

Ezio handed Aria his handkerchief to wipe the blood that was spattered across her face. She drew her hood and Ezio placed his cape around her shoulders to keep from attracting too much attention. They had walked silently through the streets for a while when he suddenly directed her towards a blacksmith's stall.

"What are we doing here _stronzo?_" she grumbled angrily, her wounds beginning to irritate her.

"Finding you some armour," he said firmly, "So that perhaps next time I can avoid bringing you back to Leonardo riddled with holes?"

Aria scowled at him. "It only slows me down," she insisted, "I fight better without it."

Ezio stared pointedly at her tattered state and she huffed in annoyance. Turning to the vendor, he purchased some light leather armour. The material was flexible but durable, and would offer much more protection than a cotton tunic.

He carried the small bundle of armour under his arm as they made their way to Leonardo's workshop. "So are you going to tell me how all this happened?" he asked, gesturing at the tears and cuts scattered over Aria's clothes.

She glared at her feet as she walked. "I jumped through a window," she said in a small voice.

Ezio couldn't hold in his laughter. "Have you not heard of doors _bella?_" he asked mockingly.

She turned her glare on him. "It was the only way out, _stronzo!_" she snapped, "What else could possess me to jump out a window?" she shot back angrily.

"Dramatic effect?" Ezio grinned.

Aria narrowed her eyes and punched him sharply in the arm. Ezio only laughed. "Oh, Leonardo is going to _love_ this," he smirked as they entered the workshop.

* * *

><p>So many Italian curses! I didn't realize how many there were until I wrote up the translations. My bad.<p>

Today I discovered that you can see the total editing time on a document on MS word. Curiosity got the best of me so I decided to check out how much time went into my writing... Dio caro, I was not expecting such a large number. About 12 hours on this chapter alone and cumulatively for all 11 chapters: 7 and a half days.  
>Holy balls! Well no wonder my grades are going down the drain. Oh well. I regret nothing. I'm having way too much fun!<p>

One more thing! I know I'm posting this chapter a little later than usual and I just wanted to warn you about future lateness. As some of you may know, Mass Effect 3 comes out Tuesday next week, so this time in 7 days, I'll be in line at EB games waiting to get my hands on the glorious game. I don't know how many of you are night owls like me, but I thought I'd give you a heads up just in case.

Whew, what a rant. I hope you all have a fantabulous week and I'll see you next Tuesday... eventually. ;)


	12. Not Alone

**Translations:**  
><em>Grazie mille<em> - Thank you very much  
><em>Bella<em> - Beautiful_  
><em>_Mia cara_ - My dear  
><em>Donnaiolo - <em>Womanizer  
><em>Quello che - <em>Whatever  
><em>Perfetto -<em> Perfect

* * *

><p><strong>Not Alone<strong>

Leonardo was thoroughly unimpressed by Aria's little stunt. "I'd ask you what you were thinking, but the question is irrelevant," he remarked lightly, "You obviously _weren't_ thinking."

Aria stared at him incredulously but couldn't muster the capacity to be mad at him; Leonardo had a way of diffusing the hostility of those around him. It was a suitable defence mechanism considering how loosely he guarded his tongue.

Ezio was another matter altogether, sniggering from somewhere behind her. Aria clenched and unclenched her fists angrily and Leonardo was kind enough to hand her some ammunition. Taking the heavy roll of gauze in her right hand, Aria turned and fired it over her shoulder. Ezio grunted when the projectile hit him in the back of the head, but did not dare look back.

Once again, Aria was sitting in the plush chair by the desk, loosely clothed, as Leonardo tended to her wounds. Luckily she was not intoxicated this time, as none of her cuts warranted any serious attention. She received no more than six stitches altogether, but was left with many nagging bandages.

Aria scratched absently at the wrappings that impeded her joints and abruptly had her hand slapped away. She glared up at Leonardo who wore a disapproving frown. Her mouth opened but she quickly snapped it closed again. This was a reoccurring argument that she did not care to repeat.

After she pulled her clothes back on, Ezio was finally permitted to turn around. He feigned a bored yawn as a lazy grin spread across his face. "Leonardo is right you know," he smirked, "You really weren't thinking." Aria glared at him as he crossed the room to lean against the workbench. "It was truly entertaining to watch you try to murder that man with your empty hand."

Aria felt her face flush crimson as she struggled to think of an excuse to exonerate her stupidity. She was relieved when Ezio spared her the trouble.

"Don't get me wrong _bella,_ this is a good thing," he insisted, "It means that the technique is becoming more natural to you." Ezio shot a quick glance in Leonardo's direction that Aria nearly missed before he continued. "I believe that you are ready to wield the true weapon of an assassin."

Leonardo produced a small box from a drawer in his desk and presented it to Aria. Excitement flooded through her as she took the parcel from his hands, prying the lid off eagerly. When she looked at the device within, Aria's heart nearly stopped.

The foremost detail was the design on the vambrace, a combination of the Pazzi crest and the assassin emblem. The two leaping dolphins bordered the insignia in the centre with a dazzling garnet set in the silver outline on the dark leather bracer.

Aria pulled the bracer from the box and slipped it onto her wrist, securing the buckles. It was a perfect fit; snug against her forearm. Flicking her wrist, the blade triggered easily, the brand new edge gleaming and deadly sharp. She stared in awe at her weapon, overcome by a flood of emotions.

Viola de'Pazzi had been buried for a very long time, but deep inside of Aria, a little piece of her stirred, and Aria's heart warmed. It was a bit of a mockery to display the Pazzi crest alongside the insignia of the assassin's, but it was a gesture of acceptance, and Aria was infinitely grateful for it.

With another flick, she sheathed her blade before walking purposefully towards Leonardo and pulling him into a tight hug. A small squeak of alarm erupted from his lips, and his body remained rigid and alert.

Pulling back, Aria smiled as she looked into his bewildered eyes. "_Grazie mille_ Leonardo," she said in a quiet voice, before placing a small kiss on his cheek.

Leonardo's face turned a fantastic shade of red and he tugged nervously at his beard. "You are very welcome _signora_, it was nothing," he insisted hastily, his eyes downcast. "I... you'll have to excuse me," he mumbled, "I must find some... supplies."

Aria smiled as she watched the flustered artist flee from the room. She then turned to look at Ezio who was pouting bitterly.

"And where's my thanks?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest, "I helped too, you know."

Aria snorted sceptically. "What did you do?" she smirked, "Hold up the directions for him?"

Much to her surprise, Ezio looked genuinely disheartened by her words. "You wound me _bella_," he said with a wan smile, "But I admit, Leonardo did do the majority of the work."

Rolling her eyes, Aria walked up to Ezio and placed the most infinitesimal of kisses on his cheek. "That's for being a good mentor," she said with a shy smile, her cheeks flushing against her will.

Ezio grinned, but when Aria turned to walk away, he grabbed her by the waist and quickly pulled her back in. When he turned her to face him, Aria's heart jammed up into her throat; Ezio's was face inches from her own.

"You forget _mia cara,_ that I have saved your life twice," he smirked wickedly, "I think that warrants a more ample reward."

Her pulse beat frantically in her ears and when he leaned in close Aria stomped on his foot and shoved him away. She took several steps back and Ezio stared at her looking completely bewildered.

Aria glared at the floor, a cyclone of emotion tearing through her. She did not like to be in debt to others, and Ezio's means of _collection_ had tied a knot in her gut. "Stay away from me, _idiota_," Aria warned, her tone not nearly as menacing as she had hoped. She turned and stormed from the room, shouldering past Leonardo before muttering one last word of thanks.

()()()()()

Ezio could not deny that he felt a bit hurt by Aria's rejection. No matter how close he got, she always found a reason to push him away.

Leonardo stood across the room, arms crossed as he shook his head in disproval. "Unbelievable," he sighed, as he moved towards his workbench.

Ezio felt his face flush despite himself, but tried to brush it off. "It doesn't matter," Ezio shrugged, "I'll find my _compensation_ elsewhere."

Leonardo was having none of that. "Let's be honest Ezio, we both know that's not happening," he muttered over his shoulder.

Frowning, Ezio walked up to the desk where Leonardo was working on decoding the new page that Aria had recovered. "And why do you say that?" he asked defensively.

Leonardo sighed, scribbling a line from his notes. "Aria's right, you are an _idiota_." Setting down his charcoal, he looked up at Ezio through his bright condemning eyes. "You love her."

Leonardo's words hit Ezio like a ton of bricks and he took an involuntary step back. His first instinct was denial. "That's absurd Leonardo," Ezio said, waving a hand dismissively, "I like Aria just fine, but I think you are distorting the situation."

"Am I now?" he shot back cooly, "Tell me Ezio, what did you feel when that man nearly killed her?" Leonardo stood up from his chair, eyes burning with accusation. "How did it feel when you ended his life?"

The moment had transpired so quickly, Ezio had not taken the time to explicate his thoughts. Rage had been on the forefront of his mind but beneath it, Ezio had been afraid. From the moment he'd discovered that Aria had left the workshop, he had feared that perhaps she'd left for good.

Seeing that mercenary grinning down balefully at her with his sword pressed to her throat, Ezio had been more scared than he'd felt in a long time. He did not often take pleasure in ending lives, but when he'd sliced open that man's throat, Ezio had shamefully enjoyed it.

Leonardo raised an eyebrow, and Ezio lowered his gaze to the floor. "Yes, I care about her," he admitted. "But I do not believe I love her," he added hastily.

A huff of laughter escaped Leonardo's mouth. "Is the thought of love so preposterous?" he asked, "What is it that frightens you so, is it the commitment?"

Ezio gaped at Leonardo. "Are you serious _amico?_" he said incredulously, "How many years have I spent hunting the Templars?" Taking a step closer, he raised his voice angrily, "Tell me that's not commitment!"

Leonardo didn't back down, giving his head a small shake. "Quit acting so egotistical, you know that is not what I meant." He turned his back to Ezio, leaning over his workbench. "You and Aria have more in common than you believe. Apart from the obvious, you both rarely let others become close with you."

Ezio moved around the desk to look across at Leonardo who was staring down thoughtfully at the pages strewn about his desk. "I got pretty close with Caterina Sforza, back in Forlì," Ezio challenged with a lewd smirk.

Leonardo looked up briefly to display his rolling eyes. "Just because you sleep with a woman, doesn't mean you're close to her," he said firmly.

Ezio snorted sceptically. "How can you possibly get closer than that?" he asked mockingly.

A strange scowl darkened Leonardo's face before he stormed around the desk, stopping directly in front of Ezio. Even though he stood a few inches taller than Leonardo, Ezio felt small all of a sudden. This was a side of the artist that he had never witnessed.

"By caring about someone, Ezio. By putting that person before yourself, and looking out for them. By helping them when you can, and providing compassion when you cannot. You worry, you smile, and you laugh. That's what love is, _amico,_ and if you allow it to slip away, then you are a fool!"

It was a few seconds later that Ezio realized his jaw was hanging open in shock, and he quickly snapped it closed. He had not expected this type of outburst from Leonardo. The artist took a step back but Ezio did not meet his gaze, staring blankly at the floor.

The more he replayed the definition in his mind, the more he realized just how many people he cared for, and how many cared for him. He had not invested time in making connections with others, much too focussed on his ultimate goal, but that had not stopped them from caring for him.

Ezio knew that he could continue to deny these accusations to Leonardo, but not to himself. He had intentionally removed himself from close relationships, if not to protect the other person, then to protect himself. That was why he scarcely visited his mother and sister; afraid that the Templars spies would find them. He could not bear the thought of losing the rest of his family at his own fault.

Leonardo was right about Ezio's _private_ conquests as well. He had a few women in Venice who were willing to accommodate his needs, but since Aria had arrived, she had been the only woman on his mind. Not that it was love at first sight or anything so absurd; quite the opposite really. Aria could be an infuriatingly stubborn _puttana_, but she was also devious and clever, with sharp eyes and a sharper tongue.

Ezio had long since given up on fools errands such as love but the more he thought about her, the more he realized just how much he cared for her. Whether they were training, drinking, or trading quips, Ezio was always happy to have her around. Unfortunately, his life was still devoted to eradicating the Templars, so what room existed for love? But in spite of it all, there was something, however small, flickering in his chest, waiting to ignite.

Ezio released a deep sigh. No matter how he felt about Aria, it didn't change the fact that she did not trust him, and even if she did, she was much too stubborn to admit it. He looked up at Leonardo who was still staring expectantly back at him, before huffing in defeat. "If we assume that this delusion of yours is true, then what do you propose I do about it?" he asked, regretting his words the second they left his mouth.

A wide smile erupted across Leonardo's face as he clapped Ezio on the back. "I am glad you asked _amico!_" he grinned. A small laugh escaped his lips as he mused, "Who knew the day would come when the _donnaiolo_ Ezio Auditore asks _me _for advice on women!"

Ezio's cheeks turned a shade darker as he shouldered Leonardo's arm away. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but Leonardo quickly interrupted him.

"Now, Aria will not be impressed by your usual tricks, she's not as shallow as other women."

Ezio snorted in laughter. "That's an understatement," he grumbled with a smirk.

Leonardo ignored him. "Most importantly, you must wait for her to come to you," he advised, "Find a way to reel her in."

A small frown twisted its way across Ezio's lips. "She's not a fish Leonardo, despite what the Pazzi crest depicts," he chided lightly. Raising an eyebrow, he smirked, "And you say _I_ treat women like objects."

Leonardo just rolled his eyes. "It was merely a turn of phrase _amico,_" he assured him, before adding, "And dolphins are mammals, not fish."

Ezio released an exasperated sigh. "_Quello che_, get on with it!" he groaned.

Leonardo snatched a codex page off his desk and held it up for Ezio to see. "She is fascinated by the history of the Assassins," he explained, "Show her that you care about her interests, and perhaps she will open up to you."

Ezio crossed his arms. "How?" he asked, "By finding her a few codex pages?"

"No, no, no!" Leonardo said hastily, "If you do that, she will feel her skills are being questioned." He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "No, it must be something she can achieve for herself."

Ezio pondered for a moment before an idea came to mind. _Perfetto._ "I think I have just the thing!" he grinned.

* * *

><p>Okay! Here we go! Sorry for the delay! I was late at getting this chapter to my editors (AKA roommates), so finally here it is. Next week should be on schedule despite the torrent of midterms I'll be enduring.<p>

Also do not worry about Mass Effect 3 infringing on my writing time. I have forbade myself to play it until Finals are over... So pretty much not for another 6 weeks. So you can expect the next 6 chapters to be on time at least! ;)

Thanks again for being patient, and have a wonderful week!

EDIT: Oh! And one more thing: The design on Aria's bracer can be seen as my fanfic profile picture. Just a little something I came up with on PSE. Used the design from the Pazzi quest as shown on the Assassin's Creed Wikia page! I picture something much more intricate in real life. I'm no Da Vinci.

Oh dear, I just referred to my story as real life... Bleeding effect LOL! xD


	13. Collision Course

**Translations:**  
><em>Bene -<em> Good  
><em>Bella - B<em>eautiful  
><em>Stronzo<em> - Asshole  
><em>Assassini<em> - Assassins  
><em>Sta 'zitto<em> - Shut up  
><em>Fottiti<em> - F*ck you_  
><em>_Grazie mille_ - Thank you very much  
><em><em>Figlio di una cagna - <em>_Son of a b*tch  
><em>Cazzo - <em>F*ck_  
><em>_Mia cara_ - My dear

* * *

><p><strong>Collision Course<strong>

Aria smiled triumphantly when she caught sight of the Assassin insignia on the wall below her. "Here!" she called out to Ezio, pointing in its direction.

He strode across the roof of the Santa Maria della Visitazione to look down. "_Bene_, that's it," he confirmed, hopping down to the lower part of the roof.

Aria followed eagerly. Since he had asked her to accompany him to explore the Assassin tomb, she was willing to overlook his actions the previous day. She had tried desperately to feign her disinterest in the tomb, but had failed miserably. The opportunity was much too great to pass up.

There were six of these tombs in Italy, each dedicated to a famous Assassin. Ezio had said that the tombs were filled with traps and puzzles to test the integrity of the invader. Aria was more than up to the challenge, curious to see what the ancient Assassins had in store for her.

Upon closer examination, Aria saw that the insignia had a grinning silver skull in the center of the design. She watched in awe when Ezio pulled the skull outward by the eye sockets and the pieces began to rearrange themselves until the skull was inverted. Aria heard the sound of stone grinding together as the bricks around the insignia sunk back into the wall, leaving a perfect doorway.

"After you _signora_," Ezio said as he gestured to the entrance, a smug grin on his face.

Aria ignored his arrogance as she pushed past him and into the tunnel. She peered around the stone door and marvelled at the snarl of gears and mechanics behind it. Ezio quickly moved past her and pulled a lever on the wall. Aria watched in fascination as the chaotic contraptions twisted and clinked as door slid closed. The last sliver of light was quickly quenched and the tunnel was pitched into darkness.

"If you keep this up _bella_, we'll never reach the tomb," he teased.

Aria smirked back, barely making out his figure in the dark. "It could be worse," she mused, "We could have brought Leonardo!"

Despite the darkness, Aria could see the flash of Ezio's teeth as he grinned. "Come on," he laughed, as they proceeded down the tunnel.

Aria's eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, but as they walked through the tunnel it seemed that the passage came to a halt. As she approached the end, she saw that the floor dropped away. Peering over the edge of the pit, Aria could see the flicker of torchlight below, illuminating a conveniently placed pile of straw.

A groan escaped Aria's lips at the dreadful realization. _It was bound to happen eventually._ Taking a deep breath, Aria pitched herself off the edge and she plummeted to the ground. She thought she might have heard Ezio say "Wait," but it was far too late for that now. As she counted the seconds, Aria found that the fall was significantly longer than her first leap of faith had been. She decided she was glad that the darkness had distorted her perception.

Aria landed flat on her back, the wind flying from her lungs and bits of straw raining onto her face. She spat a few pieces from her lips as she pulled herself from the pile. "Your turn _stronzo!_" she yelled up at Ezio as she shook the straw from her clothes.

"Who are you calling a _stronzo!_" an unfamiliar voice asked from behind her.

As she turned, Aria vaguely heard the sound of Ezio landing in the straw behind her, but was more focused on the heavy stomping of the armoured guard. He turned the corner, brandishing a long handled axe. _Why is it always an axe?_ Folding her left arm behind her back, Aria let her hidden blade extend.

"What do you think you're doing here?" the guard demanded, his voice muted by his faceless helm.

Aria's eyes darted wildly, searching for an opening for her blade, but the monster was armoured from head to toe. He took a step forward, and Aria, a step back, but she had nowhere to go.

Ezio erupted from the pile of straw and threw a handful into the guard's vision. Circling around him, Ezio made a kick to the back of the man's knees and forced him to the ground. Ezio shoved the guard's helm forward before jamming his blade into the back of the man's exposed neck.

Aria did not notice the second guard lurking around the corner until she heard him shriek in horror. "_Assassini_!" he yelled, before tearing off.

Aria smiled, quite liking the sound of that, but there was no time waste. Ezio and Aria exchanged a quick glance before bolting after him – although they didn't get far. The fleeing guard cut the rope that held up a metal portcullis and it slammed closed in their faces. Aria nearly ran into it, but Ezio grabbed onto her belt to stop her.

"This way!" he gestured to a side passage instead.

Ezio took the lead, scaling the short wall quickly, and Aria did her best to keep up. It was much easier for her to watch Ezio's movements than finding her own path, as she was still not entirely confident of herself.

The small passageway ended, and a few beams crossed above a lower tunnel where the guard was running. Ezio jumped to each one easily before swinging to the ground.

Aria put her trust in her reflexes, and successfully replicated Ezio's maneuvers. Her feet hit solid ground and she was sprinting again. Much to her chagrin, the guard continued to close the gates behind him, forcing Ezio and Aria to take improvised routes.

As they jumped across another set of beams, Ezio suddenly looked back at Aria. "The back of the neck!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Aria's train of thought was completely disrupted, nearly causing her to lose her footing. "What?" she exclaimed angrily.

"That's where the armour is weak on the brutes," he explained, jumping to the ground.

Aria landed behind him with a thud, panting hard. "I know that _stronzo!_" she yelled breathlessly, "_Sta 'zitto _and keep running!"

The chase continued, but Aria was beginning to fall behind. Pain had begun to cramp her lungs, and her legs burned with fatigue. A large doorway stood at the end of the tunnel, and Aria saw a platform above the guard's path. Ezio saw it too and abruptly halted, turning to face Aria. She was confused, until he cupped his hands together, holding them low.

Aria groaned, but increased her pace, running straight at him. When she reached him, Aria stepped up into his hands, pushing off the floor with her opposite foot. Ezio heaved her leg upward and Aria was launched into the air, landing unsteadily on the platform above. Stumbling forward, she carried her momentum into a roll before sprinting on.

The guard glanced up at Aria running above him and let out a panicked cry. The end of the tunnel was coming up fast, and the edge of the platform even faster. When she reached the end, Aria leapt with all her strength, flying towards the guard with her hidden blade raised.

Aria thought she had him for sure, but her blade cut uselessly through his cape. She pulled her arm back at the last minute to avoid smashing her blade into the ground. However when Aria's feet hit the floor, her right arm wasn't enough to stop her from falling flat on her stomach.

The sound of the guard's triumphant laughter echoed through the tunnel, dancing off the cold stone walls around her. He quickly triggered another lever and the heavy wooden door dropped down with a thundering crash.

Aria pounded the ground angrily with her fist, as she tried to draw air into her winded lungs. Ezio walked up behind her and Aria waited for him to berate her, but instead he offered her his hand.

She accepted grudgingly and he pulled her to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked with a crooked smile.

Aria glared at him. "Of course I'm al-" she began, before erupting into a fit of coughing and wheezing. Not the most compelling argument, but in earnest she was fine, apart from a scraped palm and winded lungs.

Ezio raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He turned to examine the heavy wooden door, but Aria knew there was no way that they were getting through. His gaze then darted upward. "We can get in there," he said, pointing to a hole several meters up the wall. "But try to cough quietly," he added with a smirk.

"_Fottiti,_" she bit out breathlessly.

Ezio only smiled before beginning to climb up the wall. Aria followed close after, her breath slowly returning. When she reached the top, she pulled herself onto the narrow ledge and peered down at the guard who had so barely escaped her.

He was doubled over, panting hard, and suddenly five more guards emerged from a side passage. Altogether, three were armed with swords, two with hammers, and the last was an armoured brute with a long spear.

"Four for me and two for you?" Aria asked quietly with a grin, but Ezio shook his head firmly.

"Wait here," he said, and before Aria could protest, Ezio triggered his dual blades and leapt from the ledge. He landed on two of the guards, slamming his blades into each of their backs.

Aria rolled her eyes. _Show off._ Ignoring Ezio's instructions, she quietly climbed down, unnoticed by the preoccupied guards. Aria kept to the shadows as she watched Ezio slash and parry, running circles around the dwindling group.

He delivered a strong kick to the shin of one man causing him to double over before Ezio slammed the hilt of his sword into the guard's skull. Ezio spun and met the slash of the next attack, and the sound of clashing steel rang off the walls. Breaking the guard's defence, Ezio grabbed him by the shirtfront before spinning him into the point of the spear that had been thrust in Ezio's direction. Unfortunately, Ezio had not planned for the last guard's attack. Aria tried to warn him, but was too late. He tried to dodge the swing, but the hammer smashed against his shoulder with a sickening thud.

Ezio cried out in pain, and Aria rushed into the fray. The brute had just managed to free his spear from the corpse of his comrade when Aria marched up behind him and sliced at the back of his exposed knees. She then grabbed the guard's helm and gave his head a sharp twist, breaking his neck. His body fell limp to the ground, and Ezio and the last guard turned to gape at her.

Aria suddenly that realized the man with the hammer was the same guard that escaped her blade. Ezio was cradling his arm to his side when Aria stormed past him, snatching two throwing knives from his belt. The guard raised his hammer threateningly, but Aria was unphased as she whipped both of the knives at his head. One flew past his head but tore through his right ear on the way by, and the other embedded itself in his left eye.

The guard wailed in pain, clawing at the knife as blood poured down his face. Aria decided to put an end to his noise. Grabbing her dagger from her belt, she stabbed it into his chest, again and again. When the guard finally keeled over, Aria's hands were slick with blood and her breath came in short pants. She clenched her fist around the hilt of her knife as she glared down at the dying man, wishing that he might rise up so she could strike him down again.

()()()()()

Ezio stared at Aria uncertainly, truly frightened by her ferocity. His arm was throbbing, but he did his best to ignore it, taking a hesitant step towards her. "Aria?" he called to her tentatively.

She whipped around to glare at him, her eyes burning with hatred. Ezio was alarmed by the intensity of her glare, but it quickly vanished, replaced by a concerned frown. "Are you alright?" she asked, still trying to catch her breath.

_Better now._ Ezio had been thoroughly concerned that Aria's glare was aimed at him. He flashed a wan smile. "I don't think it's broken, but definitely useless for now," he said, clasping his limp arm.

Aria frowned as she looked around the room. Her gaze settled on the guard whom she had so mercilessly ended. For a moment, Ezio thought she might desecrate him further, but instead she knelt down to wipe the blood from her hands and knife on his cape. Straightening herself, Aria placed a foot on the dead man's back and tore a strip from the cloak.

Leaving a trail of crimson footprints, she walked up to Ezio. He winced as he moved his arm to allow Aria to place it into the makeshift sling, and then she tied the cloth around the back of his neck. Ezio released a sigh; the pain beginning to ebb as he relaxed his arm. "_Grazie mille,_ Aria," he smiled warmly.

She gave a small nod, but turned away as her cheeks darkened. "Well, now we're even," she said firmly, as they walked up to the door on the opposite side of the room.

Ezio frowned as he activated the Assassin lock, the door lifting open. "Even?" he asked with confusion, "I've saved your life twice!"

Aria nodded as they proceeded down the stairs of the dark tunnel. "Yes, and I saved you from two guards," she explained matter-of-factly.

Ezio snorted sceptically. "That doesn't count!" he reasoned, "Just because there's two guards doesn't mean I can be killed twice."

"You are rather adept at stating the obvious," Aria remarked with a smirk. "Either would have killed you without the aid of the other had I not ended both. I saved you. Twice."

Ezio waved his good arm dismissively. "Have it your way then," he sighed in defeat, "But you still owe me throwing knives!" he insisted, pointing to the empty slots on his belt. "You keep doing this! I don't have an endless supply you know!"

Aria rolled her eyes dramatically, flashing a grin, but it melted into awe when they reached the end of the tunnel.

The cavern was dominated by a Greek styled Temple, with an intricate frieze held up by six ionic columns. There were no stairs to the doorway, only dark water below. The air was cool and moist, but a pair of bright torches burned in sconces on the walls, casting their light around the room.

Aria's eyes were wide as she looked around the cavern. "This is amazing," she said, marvelling at the sight. "That's where the tomb is," she pointed to the monument in the center and looked to Ezio for confirmation.

"Yes," he said, "Now we just need to find a way to reach it." Ezio saw a lever to his right and knew that the path ahead would be was another one of the Assassins' challenges. "There," he pointed, spotting the slots in the walls that concealed several handles. "You probably need to activate each one to open the way."

Aria nodded thoughtfully before turning a mortified stare on Ezio. "Wait, you can't possibly mean..." her voice trailed off.

Ezio raised an eyebrow. "Does it look like I'm going anywhere?" he asked, gesturing to his shoulder. "Besides, you were the one who was so excited about this in the first place," he smirked.

Aria's cheeks burned with embarrassment as her glare turned deadly.

Shooting a look at the ledges ahead, he prompted, "Go on."

The glare did not falter as Aria removed her weapon belt, leaving it in a pile on the ground. She turned and scrutinized the path before her for a few minutes, and Ezio soon became impatient.

Walking to the lever, Ezio cranked it back, and the bars dropped neatly into place. Aria turned back to look at him incredulously. "Did I mention there's a time limit?" he asked, smiling innocently.

Aria clenched her teeth angrily before turning and running off. "_Figlio di una cagna!_" she swore, leaping onto the posts raised out of the water. She paused for a moment on the last one before jumping, swinging off the pole above, and landing on a ledge in the wall. She looked uncertainly at the lever that hung out of her reach, but the answer was obvious to Ezio.

"Remember what you've learned!" he called out to her.

She contemplated the issue for a few short moments before running partway up the wall and leaping to the right. Ezio thought that she was going to miss, but Aria just managed to catch the lever with one hand. Before she could reach up with her other arm however, the bar dropped a few inches and her grip was broken.

"No!" her voice rang out, just before she landed in the water with a splash. Ezio chuckled, but turned his attention to the door when he heard the stone shifting. A slice of the door moved, and there seemed to be four others that needed to be shifted as well to complete the puzzle.

Aria swam over, grumbling as she pulled herself out of the water. Throwing back her soggy hood, she turned to look at the door, frowning in confusion. "Is there something different?" she asked glaring at it suspiciously.

Ezio smiled. "Barely," he admitted, "There are four different sections that need to be triggered."

Aria gaped at him in disbelief. "Four?" she asked flatly.

The sound of Ezio's laugh echoed through the cavern. "You've already gotten one," he encouraged, "Only three more!"

The timer abruptly stopped and they both watched as the handles folded neatly back into the walls and out of reach. Ezio moved to activate the lever, but Aria suddenly exclaimed, "Wait!"

He shot her a curious look, but heeded her request as she turned and began climbing again. When she made it to the platform before the first bar, she looked back at him. "Now do it," she yelled.

Ezio smirked. "Don't you think that's cheating _bella?_" he asked teasingly.

"Ezio!" she shouted angrily, and he complied.

As soon as the lever dropped, Aria swung across, much more gracefully than the last time. It wasn't long before she disappeared behind the temple, and all Ezio could hear were her footsteps and curses.

He watched as two more of the panels on the door shifted, the design on the door becoming clear. Aria soon came back into sight, running along a high ledge. The last lever was just a leap away, and Aria launched herself from the ledge. Unfortunately, before her fingers could graze the bar, it snapped back up, and Aria flew unhindered through the air.

"_Cazzo!_" she swore, landing in the water once more.

Ezio bit back a laugh, but he knew that she would be extremely frustrated now. As she swam over, Ezio did his best to focus on keeping his expression neutral.

Aria pulled herself out of the water, looking grim. She glared up and Ezio immediately turned his gaze elsewhere. Her eyes narrowed, but she said nothing, skulking off to try again. Ezio activated the lever, and once Aria was out of sight, he finally released his built up laughter.

"I heard that _stronzo!_" her voice rang out from the back of the cavern.

Ezio only laughed harder, safely out of her reach. Aria emerged around the corner for the second time, racing towards the final lever. She leapt and grabbed on tight, twisting her head to look at the doorway.

The last panel slid across to complete the puzzle: the Assassin insignia. Ezio was not surprised in the least but he smiled when he looked up to see Aria watching in awe, still dangling from the lever.

When stairs began to emerge from the water below, she quickly swung to the ground for a closer look. She snatched up her weapons belt and secured it around her shoulder as the large stone door slid backwards, opening the way.

Ezio moved to stand beside her, feeling his chest warm as he watched the wonder on her face. The stairs had barely finished rising when Aria raced up the steps. Ezio merely chuckled and followed, trying not to slip on the slimy surface.

She stopped in front of the door to run her hand along the smooth surface of the carved stone, and Ezio waited quietly. Her eyes gleamed with excitement when she turned back to look at him.

He gestured forward. "Your prize awaits," he smiled, before they stepped into the tomb.

The tomb was large and splendid, cluttered with gilded vases and chests. The sarcophagus sat in the centre of the room, raised on a platform and surrounded by four more columns. The gleaming marble statue of Leonius stood watchfully at the back, wielding a long dagger.

Aria moved around the room, eyes wide in amazement as she investigated the treasures and artefacts decorating the tomb. She stopped in front of Leonius' figure, staring up at him thoughtfully, before turning to face Ezio who stood on the other side of the sarcophagus. "What was Leonius famous for?" she asked curiously.

Ezio was glad that he had done his homework beforehand. "He Assassinated a Roman Emperor, the tyrant Caligula," Ezio explained.

She nodded in understanding before moving around the sarcophagus to stand beside him. The silver skull in the Assassin emblem gleamed brightly in the torchlight, and when Aria looked up to Ezio, he nodded toward it. "Why don't you do the honours?" he smiled.

Aria grinned before kneeling down in front of the sarcophagus. She triggered the lock cautiously, and Ezio chuckled. There was a muted pop, and the lid of the sarcophagus loosened. Ezio helped slide the heavy slab of granite, to reveal the sleeping Assassin within, wrapped in linens.

The Assassin's seal sat on his chest, and Aria carefully lifted it out, as though she might wake Leonius if she was too quick. Ezio studied the seal over her shoulder. The round stone depicted the Assassin's weapon of choice: his dagger.

Ezio held out his hand and Aria reluctantly relinquished the artefact. "What does the seal open?" she asked.

He stored the seal in a pouch on his belt, mindful of his shoulder. "There is a treasure locked behind a gate in the Assassin Sanctuary in Monteriggioni," he explained. "There are six of these seals altogether, and together they open the way to the treasure. This is the sixth."

Aria's eyes danced with excitement. "What kind of treasure?" she asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," he said with a wink.

Aria crossed her arms and her eyes narrowed. "That's not fair," she complained.

Ezio merely rolled his eyes. "Don't you want to see it for yourself?" he asked with a bright smile.

Aria's arms dropped and her eyes turned wide. "Truly?" she asked hopefully, "We can go see?"

Ezio felt his chest warm as he smiled back at Aria. "Of course _mia cara._"

* * *

><p>Oh boy. Lots of swearing in the translations again. Aria has such a dirty mouth.<p>

So I better apologize for being a week late, especially after I said that this chapter would be on time! Life is just unexpected that way.

For anyone who hasn't seen the message on my profile, unfortunately my next few chapters will also be delayed. Saturday March 10th, someone very close to me lost a younger brother. It's been a rough couple of weeks, and I've missed a lot of school. As much as I'd love to slack and do more writing, I need to try to get my life back on track. I do not know when I will continue posting again, but I promise I won't leave you guys hanging in the wind. I **will **finish this story, but I want to do it right. For that to occur, I don't want to write while in a poor mindset; bad things tend to happen to good characters.

So this is good bye for a little while, but just like the Terminator, I'll be back. ;)  
>Take care guys.<p> 


	14. Identity Crisis

****Translations:**  
><strong>_Stronzo - _Asshole  
><em>Bella - <em>beautiful_  
>Signora -<em> lady/madam  
><em>Dio mio - <em>Oh my god_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Identity Crisis<strong>

Aria squinted through the early morning mist, trying to spot her prey in the quiet streets below. It didn't help that his white robes camouflaged him in the thick fog. There were few people awake at this hour, mostly market vendors preparing for the day. Aria wished to avoid her earlier mistake of jumping on another poor merchant, mistaking him for Ezio.

Luckily the fog that had caused the entire mishap, had also worked to her advantage, making her escape from the guards much easier. Aria had been chagrined discover that Ezio had witnessed the entire fiasco. After a quick wink, he had disappeared back into the thick fog and the chase had begun again.

This was Ezio's little game of hide and seek, "A true assassin can stalk their prey without being seen or heard," he had told her. Aria was more than willing to participate, eager to test out her newly learned killing techniques before leaving Venice.

They were departing for Monteriggioni in a few days when the ship came into port. Aria had been dismayed to discover that they were to spend the majority of the trip at sea. Sailing made her extremely nervous, but Ezio had assured her that it was the fastest way to get to Monteriggioni.

Until then, Ezio had insisted that they continue training. He had been lucky that his shoulder had only been dislocated during the fight in the Assassin tomb. After a quick visit to a doctor, his shoulder had been reset, but Leonardo had advised against any roughhousing too soon. This game would have to suffice as training for now.

Ezio was going easy on her, isolating himself frequently and taking empty side roads. Aria had been tailing him for a while now, wondering if things would get more interesting, but his pace only seemed to dwindle with time. Huffing in boredom, Aria finally ended the chase.

Leaping off the short roof, Aria landed in a roll directly in front of Ezio. He tried to dart the other way, but she didn't give him time to flee. Careful not to trigger her blade for real, Aria slammed her empty palm against his chest.

Ezio looked down at her hand and frowned, moving it below his rib cage. "Strike beneath the armour," he instructed, "If you're going to be stalking your target for that long, you should at least know their weaknesses."

Removing her hand, Aria folded her arms across her chest. "I was merely waiting to see if you would actually present me with a challenge, _stronzo_," she countered, "You forget I have been stalking you for many years."

Ezio snorted a laugh. "For such a _practiced_ hunter, you sure were conspicuous," he teased with a smirk.

Aria gave him a small shove, her scowl deepening. "That's only because you knew that you were being stalked," she reasoned, but Ezio wasn't deterred.

"You do realize that most of the targets that we seek are very aware that they are being hunted?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aria clenched her fists. "Yes, but-," she began, but let out a growl of frustration instead. "You know what I mean!"

Ezio chuckled. "All right _bella_, I'll give you a challenge," he grinned. "But don't say I didn't warn you!" he added with a wink. With that, he turned and strode off into the fog, leaving Aria standing alone in the narrow street.

Closing her eyes, Aria took a deep breath and listened as his footsteps faded away. Once she couldn't hear them anymore, Aria waited a few more moments for him to get ahead before she climbed up the nearest wall.

Aria stood on the roof as she gazed over the city still veiled in mist. Ezio's footsteps had been in a North-Westerly direction, so Aria began her hunt in the San Polo district, racing silently across the rooftops.

The streets were slowly coming to life as people left their homes to begin the day. With the increasing amount of civilians milling about, distinguishing one person from the next was painstakingly difficult. It wasn't until she saw the disembodied crimson cape floating about in the mist that Aria believed she had found her target.

Trying to get as close as she could, Aria was determined not to leap on the wrong person this time. Unfortunately, the hovering cape was making it as difficult as he could, remaining well away from the walls. He also avoided hay stacks and empty alleys like the plague.

Aria smirked to herself. _Not as subtle as you think_. Finding him was one accomplishment, but catching him was another challenge entirely. The emphasis of this game was stealth, and Ezio wasn't going to make it easy for her this time.

As Ezio turned a corner, Aria found that she would need to cross to the rooftops to the other side of the road. Unfortunately, there was no convenient crossing nearby so she would have to double back to find another way. Aria cursed the _stronzo_, sure that he had planned this.

After finding a spot narrow enough to jump, Aria held her breath before launching herself across the gap. The shingles were damp with dew, but she landed solidly and released small sigh of relief.

"Impressive jump _signora_," an unfamiliar voice said, accompanied by a small round of applause.

Aria turned to see a small group of thieves loitering on the roof. They whistled and grinned but Aria ignored them, racing ahead to catch up with Ezio.

The corner he had turned lead to a series of small, twisted side roads, perfect for an attack – if she had been close by. Now all these streets left her completely lost as to which direction he had gone.

Closing her eyes once more, Aria listened to the sounds of the city, trying to pick out the rhythm of Ezio's confident stride; he could not have gotten too far. Pigeons cooed softly, and citizens chattered happily below. There were so many different footfalls, it was impossible to pick out Ezio's, but it was a closer set of steps that caught her attention.

Aria whipped around to peer through the fog, trying to see who was pattering across the rooftops behind her. The footfalls halted as quickly as they had begun, their owner still out of sight._ Nosy thieves_.

Deciding that the rooftops had become much too crowded, Aria found an empty street and quickly climbed to the ground. She still had no idea where Ezio might be, but if he knew that he had lost her, he would probably return to the main road; he wasn't patient enough to let the game carry on forever.

Aria made her way into the busy market and after lengthy walk around, she spotted the _stronzo _chatting up a group of courtesans. She quickly moved to a fruit stand across the street, pretending to inspect the produce as she watched him from the corner of her eye.

The courtesans swarmed around him, their wandering hands caressing his arms and chest. Ezio merely grinned back, hollow words leaving his mouth; as unheard to Aria as they were to the women around him, much too absorbed by his physique.

Aria scowled in disgust, but her thoughts were interrupted by a tug on her tunic. Aria looked down to see a small boy looking back up at her with wide brown eyes. His clothes were tattered and dirty; a street urchin no doubt. "I was going to steal your coin purse _signora_, but I couldn't find it," he stated matter-of-factly.

Aria smiled at the boy, startled by his honesty. Turning back to the fruit stand, Aria addressed the vendor. "Could I get a dozen figs please?" she asked.

"I don't like figs," the boy said from beside her.

Aria smirked in amusement before looking to the merchant. "Then let's make it peaches," she decided.

The man cast a look of disproval at both Aria and the small boy, but when she dug her gold from her pocket, he obliged. Aria traded her handful of florins for the small basket of fruit.

Moving away from the stall, Aria crouched in front of the boy with the basket. His eager hands reached out, but she pulled it away. "You can have these on one condition," she began, but didn't get the chance to finish.

"If you're going to say 'never steal again,' you can keep them," he said, crossing his arms defiantly, "I'm going to be a real thief one day."

Aria smiled. "Actually, what I was going to ask, is that you sacrifice just one peach to throw at that man over there," she said, pointing out Ezio.

The boy looked over Ezio before turning back to Aria and whispering, "He's scary."

Aria grinned and handed him the basket, quickly snatching a peach for herself. "I thought thieves were supposed to be brave," she mused as she bit in to the ripe fruit.

A determined frown creased the boy's brow, and then suddenly, he turned and bolted.

Aria stood and leaned against the wall, taking another bite as she watched him run across the street. Much to her surprise, the boy stayed true to his word, taking a bite of his projectile before hurling the fruit at the back of Ezio's head.

Ezio turned, scowling angrily as he watched the boy run away. The courtesans all laughed, and Aria allowed a small chuckle of her own. There was no way he could have heard her, but his eyes suddenly narrowed as Ezio scanned the market with a knowing smirk.

Aria was prepared to forfeit the game for a chance to gloat, but she was suddenly pulled backwards into the alley, a hand clasped across her mouth. The peach fell from her hand, and Aria struggled against her assailant. She managed to free her dagger from her belt but froze when she felt the point of steel in her back.

The hand moved from her mouth to pry Aria's knife from her unwilling fingers. "I'll take that," the voice said lightly.

Aria merely smirked. If the _bastardo_ thought he was safe, then he was terribly mistaken. But considering that he hadn't yet killed her, he obviously had other plans. Aria decided she should at least look her assailant in the eye before she ended him_._

He shoved Aria into the corner of the alley, and she stumbled into the wall. Turning slowly, Aria got her first look at the man.

He had long black hair and a small moustache sprouting from the end of his pointed nose. Taking Ezio's advice, Aria observed that he was lightly armoured which left plenty of access for mortal wounding.

"Why are you stalking that man?" he demanded.

Aria blinked stupidly for a moment before she realized who he was talking about. _Ezio_. Her mind raced as she tried to form an explanation for this stranger's actions. Why should he care if she was following Ezio - unless he was following him as well? If so, Aria doubted that he was playing the same game as them.

"I could ask you the same thing," Aria shot back, folding her left arm behind her back.

The movement gave him pause, but he continued nonetheless. "You forget that you are in no position to be asking questions, _signora,_" he chided with a small smirk, "I'm the one with the weapon."

Aria smirked as she triggered the hidden blade. "Hardly."

Charging forward, Aria slashed at the man with her blade, but was startled when he met her blow with his dagger. _Impossible._ There was no way he could have known the weapon she possessed – unless he had witnessed it before.

He withdrew, taking a large step back. "That blade," he started, frowning in confusion, "Where did you get it?"

Aria lunged again, but he managed to block her attack a second time. "Wouldn't you like to know!"

She continued her assault, slowly driving him into a corner. By the time he realised what was happening, it was too late. He tried to feint around her, but Aria landed a shallow strike on his arm.

The man grunted in pain, dropping his weapon. Aria swiftly closed the distance between them and pointed her blade at his throat.

Despite his predicament, he continued to gape at her weapon in confusion.

Aria smirked knowingly. Of course he knew this blade; the Templars had to be wary of Ezio's most deadly weapon. "You've seen this blade before," she remarked darkly, "Haven't you Templar?"

His eyes widened as he levelled her with an incredulous stare. "I'm not a Temp-"

"Don't lie to me!" Aria yelled, pressing the tip of her blade against his neck.

"It was because of your master and his manipulative tongue that my family turned to treachery," she spat. "I know what you've done, the innocents you've killed, all justified because what you are doing is for 'The greater good.' You think what your Order is doing is righteous? No. I won't allow you to hurt him or anyone else," Aria raised her blade. "Not anymore."

She moved to strike, but her arm was caught by a firm hand. Aria released the man in front of her and turned to address her new foe, only to be met by Ezio's fearful gaze. Aria retracted her hidden blade as her mouth fell open in horror.

()()()()()

Ezio felt his adrenaline still racing through his veins, the catastrophe before him so narrowly avoided. He traded a glance with the Assassin pressed against the wall, still looking terrifically bewildered.

Aria caught the look and turned to Ezio. "Don't tell me..." she pleaded.

Ezio released a weak laugh. "I'm afraid so," he said with a wan smile, "This is Antonio de Magianis, leader of the Thieves Guild and an Assassin."

Aria groaned as she hung her head in anguish.

Antonio narrowed his eyes and looked from Aria to Ezio. "I'm sorry, did I miss something!"

Ezio released a deep sigh, pinching the bridge between his eyes. He was not ignorant of Antonio's motives. No doubt his uncle had sent Antonio to check up on him; to ensure that Aria was dead. _Dio mio, what a mess._

"Antonio, I believe you've already met Viola," he said, his voice tight, "She goes by Aria nowadays."

Aria continued her staring contest with the ground, but gave the courtesy of a small grunt, or growl; Ezio wasn't sure which.

Antonio gaped at Ezio. "Viola de Pazzi," he stated flatly, "The one who tried to kill you?"

Ezio stopped him before he could continue. "Situations change," Ezio said firmly, "You will get the whole explanation soon enough, but first we should get your arm looked at."

Antonio didn't budge, scrutinizing Aria uneasily before turning to Ezio. "I thought Mario wanted her-"

Ezio cleared his throat too loudly, warning him with a glare. Unfortunately, Aria looked up quickly enough to catch it.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who's Mario? What does he want with me?" she demanded.

Ezio released a sigh of frustration, but it was Antonio who spoke up.

"Ezio, perhaps you are right, we should continue this conversation-," he shot Aria a glance, "In private."

Ezio winced, and braced himself for Aria's rage.

Thankfully it was Antonio whom she turned her deadly glare upon. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of me!" she spat angrily.

Antonio shot him a pleading stare, but Ezio knew there was no avoiding the subject now. He shrugged in defeat, and began to prepare his explanation and accompanying apology.

"Mario is Ezio's uncle," Antonio began uncertainly; "He ordered your death."

Aria's glare faltered momentarily, and she shot a confused look at Ezio before turning back to Antonio. "And what right does he have to judge the lives of others?" she asked, her confidence dwindling.

Antonio fiddled with his moustache before he said, "He is the Leader of the Italian Assassins."

* * *

><p>Long time no see! Yup I'm still alive and kicking. It has been a month of complete hell, but I have emerged reasonably unscathed.<p>

I'm sorry this has taken so long to happen. I decided not to post until I was finished exams, and thankfully now I am. I'm sorry to say that I don't think I will be updating every week like I used to, so every 2 weeks will have to do. I'm not nearly as ahead of myself as I'd like. I've got a lot of catching up to do.

Thank you guys so much for being so patient and understanding. I know what it's like being the reader, waiting and waiting for an update. It's infuriating. Hopefully I haven't lost too many of you with this little break of mine. Its time I got this show back on the road!

As always, I never tire of your comments and reviews even if they're to tell me to get my ass in gear. We all need a little push sometimes. :)


	15. Changing Winds

****Translations:**  
><strong>_Dio caro -_ Dear God  
><em>Va bene<em> - Alright  
><em>Caro - <em>Dear  
><em>Grazie<em> - Thank you  
><em>Divano<em> - Sofa_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Changing Winds<strong>

Judging by her clenched fists and the angry red hue of her face, Ezio knew Aria was seconds away from a destructive eruption, most likely aimed in his particular direction. But with prying eyes beginning to take note of the drama unfolding in the alley, it was time to leave.

Aria opened her mouth to speak, but Ezio quickly cut her off. "Not here, not now!" he insisted hastily. "I will explain once we get Antonio looked after," he said, casting a glance at the Assassin who was still clutching his bloodied arm.

Aria was not deterred. "And who will look after you once I tear out your entrails?" she demanded, voice rising, "What is he talking about?"

Ezio shook his head in frustration. "I promise I will-"

"No!" Aria stomped up to him and halted inches from his face, her piercing glare making Ezio feel a head shorter. "You lied to me! I want to know-"

"Aria, stop!" Ezio yelled, and she took a quick step backward, her anger faltering. Ezio sighed as he cursed his temper. "I promise to tell you everything, but this is not the place," he said in a softer tone, before nodding his head in the direction of the nosy spectators at the end of the alley.

Antonio and Aria both turned to look, meeting the wide eyed stares of the small audience. They all abruptly turned to leave, bumping into one another in their haste.

Once the crowd had cleared, Aria remained silent, glaring angrily at the ground. Antonio gave her a wide berth as he walked up to Ezio.

"The Palazzo della Seta is not far," he informed him. "We have the means to tend to this there," he insisted, gesturing to his wound.

Ezio nodded in agreement before falling in stride beside Antonio as they left the alley. At first Ezio did not think that Aria was following, but her reluctant footsteps soon came trailing behind them.

Their journey was painfully silent, and Ezio's unease was growing by the second. He had meant to tell Aria everything before they arrived in Monteriggioni, on his own terms, but that obviously wasn't an option now. _Dio caro, this isn't going to be pretty._

The Palazzo della Seta soon came into view with its iron gates and tall, white walls. The thieves that were scattered about the grounds regarded them warily, whispering to one another. It was not long before Rosa and Ugo rushed to meet them as they strode through the large wooden doors.

Rosa looked over the three of them, her brow creased with confusion and worry. "What happened?" she asked, eyes flashing to his wound, "Antonio, you are bleeding!"

Antonio gave a strained smile. "It's just a scratch, but perhaps it would be best if Bianca takes a look."

"Of course," she said with a nod. "Ugo, find Bianca and tell her to meet us in the study."

He eyed Aria suspiciously and then turned to raise an eyebrow at Ezio, but conceded. "_Va bene_."

Ezio fought urge to shift about nervously. All eyes were on him, and the truth was not likely to inspire warm feelings toward the stranger beside him. The thieves were a close knit bunch, and outsiders were always regarded with suspicion.

Rosa led them up to the study, Antonio's new base of operation. The large room was not as lavish as it had been when Ezio had assassinated Emilio Barbarigo. The thieves had long since stripped the place of its valuables, returning them to the people of Venice.

The resident medic, Bianca, was waiting there with Ugo and her supplies. Only a few short words were exchanged before Bianca set to work. Ezio eyed the wound nervously, but it was indeed shallow. He huffed a sigh of relief, earning a curious stare from both Rosa and Ugo.

Then tension in the room was quickly escalating. No one said a word, only nervous glances and pointed looks were exchanged. When Bianca finally finished dressing the wound, Antonio spoke. "Thank you Bianca," he said, before addressing Rosa and Ugo. "Could you two leave us for a moment?"

Rosa crossed her arms defiantly, Ugo falling in beside her. "You owe us an explanation Antonio, what's going on?" she asked, but Antonio would not yield.

"You shall receive your explanation," he assured them, "Let me first speak with Ezio and then I shall regale you with the entire gruesome tale."

Rosa cracked a small smile. "I do love gruesome tales," she joked lightly, before turning to leave with Ugo and Bianca. She stopped, however, in front of Ezio, smiling up at him playfully. "And how are you _caro?_" she asked in a sultry voice, "It has been quite some time since our last _meeting_."

Ezio felt his insides twist nervously but kept his expression neutral. He and Rosa had been involved for a period of time during the initial struggle for the Palazzo della Seta. The relationship had dwindled as his quest had occupied his attention, but he still visited Rosa from time to time. At least he had until Aria had shown up.

Rosa moved closer, placing her small hands on his chest and Ezio snatched a look at Aria who was watching silently from the corner. Rosa caught his look and followed his gaze.

"Ah," she said thoughtfully, as she scrutinized the hooded woman, "I see." She planted a small kiss on Ezio's cheek before turning to leave. As she exited however, she looked back at Aria. "I recommend caution _Signora_," she said lightly, gesturing at Ezio, "This one is a handful."

Ezio groaned in dismay – this situation couldn't possibly get worse. He looked up sheepishly at Aria, but she had not budged. There was no poisonous glare, or angry words, only the slight clenching of her jaw to indicate that something was amiss.

Her silence was frightening, but now was his chance to get everything out in the open. Both Aria and Antonio deserved an explanation.

The door shut behind the thieves, and the three of them were left alone. Antonio took a step forward and gestured to a few soft chairs. "Please, sit," he said.

Ezio gratefully took a seat, but Aria remained in her corner. Ezio released a great sigh. _Where to begin?_ But Antonio spoke up first.

"So I understand that Aria is not a Templar and isn't trying to kill you?" Antonio asked, shooting her a pointed look.

Ezio managed a small smile. "Despite all her threats, no," he jested, trying to provoke a smile from her, but she her face remained a mask of stone. Ezio gulped nervously before continuing. "We nearly killed each other upon our first meeting," he explained, "But when we discovered one another's identity, the fight ended and I returned to Monteriggioni."

"Where your Uncle presumably told you to kill her," Antonio added flatly.

Ezio shot him a small glare but continued. "He believed that she might still attempt to hunt me down, along with the rest of my family."

Ezio heard movement behind him and turned to see Aria cross the room and leave the study. He winced as she slammed the door behind her, battling the urge to go after her.

Much to his surprise, Antonio spoke up. "Give her some time Ezio," he suggested, "She'll come around."

Ezio stared longingly at the door, but nodded and turned back to Antonio. "So you have been training her to become one of us?" Antonio asked thoughtfully.

"She has no place in this world anymore, not after I killed her family," Ezio explained, "I thought I could at least give her purpose again." Ezio stood from his chair and crossed the room, staring into the warm blaze that crackled in the hearth. "When I returned to Venice, I found her speaking with Borgia. She was looking for answers, but he didn't like the questions. I managed to intervene and we escaped."

Ezio turned back to Antonio, who was still listening quietly. "I thought if we had a common enemy, perhaps she would join our cause and find a place amongst the Assassins."

He was surprised when Antonio suddenly spoke up. "She would make a fine Assassin, that much is apparent," he remarked lightly.

Ezio turned an incredulous stare on the thief. "You are willing to accept her, just like that?" he asked, astonished, "What about your arm?"

Antonio smiled. "It is only a small wound," he shrugged passively. "Ezio, she thought I was a Templar," he explained, "She tried to kill me because she was protecting you."

Ezio felt his chest ache. He should have told her. He should have told her everything, especially after she had come to his aid in the Assassin's tomb. He had been a coward, afraid that she would leave, and now he might lose her for good.

Antonio twisted his moustache thoughtfully. "You have trained her well," he added, "She's nearly as deadly as you with that weapon you gave her." Antonio chuckled, "I was certainly caught off guard."

Ezio managed a wan smile. "I am sorry Antonio, I should have told you."

"As you should have told Aria?" the thief said with a raised eyebrow.

Ezio's gaze dropped, ashamed, but Antonio stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry Ezio, you can still make things right. Just know that when the time comes to speak to Mario, should you require my voice, you need only ask."

Ezio smiled. "_Grazie_, Antonio," he said, before exiting the study.

()()()()()

Aria sat in a small chair by an open window, staring out over the city with her knees curled to her chest. Her thoughts swirled in a deadly maelstrom of emotion, threatening to drown her. _He lied_.

He hadn't lied so much as he had purposefully withheld vital information. _The fact that the Assassins want me dead_. Aria cursed herself for being so blind. There was always a catch – nothing was ever black and white. Despite her own rules, Aria had let herself trust him, and now she was paying the price, just like so many times before.

As if on cue, Aria heard footsteps behind her as Ezio entered the small room. He moved to the windowsill, staring down at the streets below. Aria was a bit surprised that he hadn't looked at her yet, instead his eyes were distant and his thoughts far away.

Finally he spoke. "I will not make excuses, Aria," he said, still not meeting her gaze, "I should have told you long ago, but I was afraid you'd leave."

Aria felt her stomach knot uncomfortably. She tried to muster her anger, but it was difficult to be mad with him when he was being so sincere. This was a side of Ezio that Aria had not yet seen. "Why are you doing this?" she asked in a small voice, "The bracer, the training; why do you want me to become an Assassin?"_ Everyone wants something._

Ezio finally turned to look at her, the intensity in his eyes catching her off guard. "Because I am the reason you have nothing left. I took your family as they took mine, and where I had my uncle and the other Assassins for help, you had no one."

Aria felt tears stinging her eyes, and her breath caught in her throat. Ezio moved closer, crouching in front of her chair before continuing.

"Yes, my Uncle asked me to kill you, but he made the decision out of grief. Our creed dictates against the slaughter of innocents," he explained before cracking a small smile, "And despite your many threats against my well being, you _are_ innocent, Aria."

He reached a hand to Aria's chin, lifting her gaze to his. "You were so full of rage and hatred, that night you tried to kill me – I was the same after my family's death. It was like looking into a mirror of what could have been, if I had remained angry and vengeful."

"I thought that perhaps I could change you, take away that anger and hate." A tear rolled down Aria's cheek. Ezio let her turn away, but wiped the tear away with his thumb. "I think I may have undone some of it," he said with a small smile.

When he stood, Aria looked back up at him, startled. "I will not ask you to come with me," he said firmly, "I deceived you and it is up to you to decide whether you can forgive me or not." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "But I want you to know that Antonio thinks that you would make a great Assassin."

Aria looked up at him incredulously. She tried to speak, but the words dried up in her throat. It was probably for the best; Aria scarcely knew what to say anyhow. Her mind was dizzied and confused with all that he had said.

Giving her shoulder a light squeeze, Ezio began to walk away. "You know where to find me," he said quietly, before his footsteps disappeared down the hall.

Aria remained in the chair by the window, for minutes or hours, she could not tell until the sun had begun to shrink on the horizon. She knew that she should feel angry; he had mislead her, but not out of treachery. The old Aria would have left Venice in an instant, but Ezio was right, she had changed.

Aria vaguely heard a tentative pair of footsteps pass by every once in a while. The thieves were obviously still disgruntled by her presence, but Aria didn't care. There was too much on her mind to be bothered with what they thought of her.

She could scarcely believe that Antonio would want her in their order after she had attacked him, but it truly had been an accident. Aria had not realized how much she hated the Templars until that moment. Knowing now that Antonio wasn't a Templar didn't change the way she had felt. The need to stop the Templars had become important to Aria, and not just for the fate that had befallen her family. Altair's writings had stirred a sense of purpose within her, and it was a purpose that she couldn't simply cast aside. That was the problem.

Aria's old instincts were still begging her to leave, but she couldn't. Not just because of the Templars, but because Ezio was the only person in the world who knew exactly how she felt, what she had gone through when her family was killed, even if they had died at his hand. Despite their bickering and disagreements, Ezio was the only one who truly understood her.

She had learned so much and had come so far; Aria could not give up now. To have a home, a purpose, and to have friends again, was all Aria had ever wanted, and now that it was within her reach, there was only one obvious choice.

Aria's feet moved of their own will, guiding her from the Palazzo della Seta and down the darkening streets of Venice. She was unfamiliar with this part of the city and shamefully lost her way more times than not, but eventually the city began to look familiar again. It was not long until Aria was standing outside of Leonardo's workshop.

Aria hesitated at the door, shifting nervously. This was her last chance to walk away and leave everything behind – to start anew – Aria stood with her hand wrapped tightly around the door handle for a moment, before she took a deep breath and opened the door.

She peered into the workshop, the light of a few lanterns illuminated the quiet room. Shutting the door quietly behind her, Aria stepped into the workshop with a tentative glance around. Her gaze settled on Ezio dozing peacefully on the _divano_ by the fireplace.

She stalked towards the fireplace and found a bottle sitting on a nearby table with a glass half full of wine. Aria remembered the last time she had gotten herself too far into a bottle of wine, in this very spot; her cheeks heating at the memory. She brushed the thought aside as she snatched up the glass, taking a small sip.

Swirling the wine around the bottom of the glass, Aria contemplated how best to wake him, until she tasted the idea on her tongue. Aria smirked wickedly. While she had already forgiven Ezio in her head, she'd be damned if she'd admit that to him. Aria decided to get even instead.

Aria filled the cup, taking one last sip before walking up to Ezio's sleeping form. _Sorry Leonardo_, she thought, before up-ending the cup over Ezio's face.

He awoke with a start and wine sprayed from his lips as he sputtered in confusion. Wiping the red liquid onto a white sleeve, he blinked stupidly at Aria, completely confounded.

"If you lie to me again, I'll slit your throat," she warned, but a smile was stealthily winding its way across her lips. Ezio merely grinned back, and Aria turned on her heels to head to her room, trying to hide the blush tingling in her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Bluuh. Sorry this took longer than expected. I was slacking and my editors were slacking, but whatever. If it makes you feel any better, I'll send the next chapter to my editor right now!<p>

Reviews are awesome. I love to hear from you guys. :)

** UPDATE: I am not sure when my next update will be posted. My roommate/editor/grammar nazi is doing a course in Quebec so she doesn't have a lot of opportunities to use the internet. I wish I could just suck it up and post without her editing, but alas, the grammar wouldn't be nearly as spotless. Bear with me. I'll try to get as much writing done as I can for now, and maybe once my editor is back, I'll upload 2 chapters instead of one! :)


	16. Stranger Tides

**Translations:  
><strong>Sea  
><em>Stronzo - <em>Asshole  
><em>Bella -<em> Beautiful  
><em>Furbacchione - <em>Smartass  
><em>Cazzo<em> - F*ck

* * *

><p><strong>Stranger Tides<strong>

Aria sat on the deck of _La Stella del Mare_ with her head between her knees. To say that she did not enjoy sailing was a tremendous understatement. Aria hated everything about the sea: the smell, the taste, and even the sound. The only thing she hated more than the sea was sailing. She spent little time in her small cabin and was usually found with her head hanging over the side of the deck. She had even tethered herself to the mast with a long rope, just in case.

The sea had been rough, rocking the boat up and down day and night. Aria had not eaten in days; any food consumed had promptly found its way over the deck and into the relentless waters below. So there she sat, attempting to retain a scant meal of dry bread in her belly long enough to draw some nutritional value.

Ezio had teased her at first, but had quickly become bored with the game as she was not nearly as fun to pester in her miserable, half-starved state. The rest of the sailors didn't care to hide their pointed remarks and obvious amusement towards her pathetic form. Aria was positive that she could best every one of them in a fair fight; she only wished that she had the strength to teach those _bastardi _a lesson.

Aria heard Ezio's boots tap across the deck as he approached. She did not bother to lift her head, merely raising her hand in a small wave. Ever since Aria's discomfort with sailing had been revealed, Ezio had seemed genuinely worried about her, checking on her frequently, and occasionally offering food. Aria was appreciative, and much too weak to pretend otherwise.

However, she had not yet lost her lunch today, so she was feeling more sprightly than usual. Aria lifted her head to look at Ezio who met her with a small smile. She did not return the sentiment. "You know, I would rather have rode till my thighs bled than endure this watery hell," she spat angrily.

Ezio grinned. "I'm glad to see you are feeling well enough to complain today," he jabbed with a smirk.

Aria sneered at him but didn't care to retaliate, since her stomach still churned angrily. "What is it _stronzo_?" she asked weakly, "Have you just come to laugh at me, or is there something you want?"

Ezio smiled as he produced a small platter filled with bread, cheese, and fruit. "I thought we could have a picnic," he grinned, "Since you refuse to eat in the dining cabin like a civilized human being."

Aria shot a dirty look at the platter, cursing it for looking so appetizing. "I can barely keep down a slice of bread," she grumbled angrily, "I don't want to push my luck."

Ezio shrugged indifferently. "Suit yourself _bella,_" he said as he popped a grape into his mouth, "More for me!"

Aria glowered silently as she watched the morsels on the plate slowly disappear. Ezio did his best to be as obnoxious as possible, which only added to her growing frustration. Aria finally submitted and snatched a small slice of bread, nibbling on the crust.

"That's the spirit!" Ezio said with a wink.

The bread soon disappeared, and despite herself, Aria was reaching for another. She ignored Ezio's smug grin as she quickly internalized the small morsel.

Despite her turbulent stomach, Aria was extremely hungry. Ezio had stopped eating completely and it wasn't long until she had devoured the rest of the platter. Aria sat back against the mast and breathed a deep sigh, trying to focus on the bliss that was a full stomach.

"Feel better?" Ezio asked with a smile.

Aria was feeling better, but she was sceptical as to how long it would last, so she decided not to jinx herself. "You know, I do find my family crest rather ironic given the current circumstances," she mused lightly, tracing a finger across the silver outline on her bracer, "I guess you could say I'm a... fish out of water."

Ezio guffawed loudly, earning a few quizzical looks from the sailors nearby. Aria merely grinned, thoroughly impressed by her pun. _I guess some of Ezio's cheap humour is rubbing off on me._

Once Ezio had contained his laughter, he finally spoke, still red in the face. "That's actually not quite true!" he said trying to contain himself, "Dolphins are mammals not fish!" The _stronzo_ lapsed back into hysterics for reasons beyond Aria's comprehension.

Aria folded her arms across her chest, waiting for him to gather his wits; what few there were. "Who told you that, _furbacchione_?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Ezio pouted playfully. "Is it so preposterous that I might actually know something like that?" he asked with a grin.

Aria said nothing, merely raising an eyebrow as she smirked.

Ezio abruptly changed his mind. "Never mind, don't answer that," he said with a wink.

Rolling her eyes, Aria turned to look out over the sea. The shoreline was visible along the horizon, beckoning to her. Aria tried to gauge the distance, wondering if she might be able to swim or not, but the rough water made success unlikely.

"You know, if you'd like to look over the edge we can move closer," Ezio suggested lightly.

Aria resisted the urge to tighten the rope around her waist. "Nope," she said flatly, "I'm good here."

Ezio huffed a sigh of frustration. "I hardly think you're going overboard when you're tied to the mast," he jeered, "The view truly is beautiful."

Aria shook her head, grimacing in disgust. "I only have one reason to get any closer, and that's to..." Her stomach lurched and Aria's eyes widened in horror. There was no avoiding it. _Cazzo!_

()()()()()

Ezio released a heavy sigh as he watched Aria scramble to the end of her long rope and throw her head over the side of the boat. He should not have brought her so much food, but at least she had kept it down longer than usual.

Once her stomach was purged, Aria turned back to Ezio looking haggard and gaunt. She crawled away from the rail and back to the mast, curling into a miserable ball.

Ezio knew better than to pester her. Gathering up the empty platter, he left Aria to recover. He scrutinized the horizon for a moment, frowning at the malevolent sky above. The clouds were dark and fast moving, compelled by the mighty gusts of wind blowing over the water. Even he had to admit that the sea was a little rough for his liking, and it was only getting worse.

He entered the cabin of the ship and walked through the narrow halls. He earned a few narrow eyed glares from the sailors within when he dropped off the plate, but ignored them. They didn't like to have strangers on board, and frankly, Ezio didn't blame them. He and Aria were both killers. The sailors were wise to be suspicious.

The captain knew better, however. He was a friend of Mario's and had seen his fair share of the Assassin's adventures. He offered Ezio and Aria a fair price for a swift trip, without any time consuming stops along the way. The vessel was built for cargo transport, but still had a few cabins for travelers.

Ezio made his way towards his own little cabin. There was barely enough room to hold the small end table, a wooden chair, and the single bed that was jammed into the room. Now that he thought about it, Ezio was confounded as to how the bed had even been maneuvered into the tiny room in the first place; the doorway was barely wide enough for him to pass through without scraping his shoulders.

Deciding not to burden his thoughts with the conundrum, Ezio moved to the bed and sat, reclining against the lumpy pillow. He released a great sigh, feeling the waves rock the boat in all directions. The motion was soothing, and Ezio soon began to feel very weary. He had not slept well in several nights, his thoughts plagued with worry.

Despite Paola and Antonio's confidence in him, Ezio was nervous about returning to Monteriggioni. Mario and Aria were both extremely stubborn and Ezio knew that bringing the two together could be a horrific mistake. Mario was very outspoken and Aria had a temper like a lightning storm. The wrong words uttered could result in a brawl with Ezio stuck in the middle.

He had debated sending word ahead to explain everything to Mario first, but Ezio suspected that Mario might send a heavily armed welcome party to meet them at the gate. If Ezio didn't warn Mario, then the situation would be less confrontational – at least until they got inside the Villa. Despite the risks, Ezio was positive that this was the best way to handle the situation.

However, his logic did not deter the doubt that was eating away at his confidence. Ezio had no choice but to trust himself, his uncle, and Aria. It was yet another leap of faith and a test of judgment. Ezio could only hope that this was the right thing to do.

The mattress beneath Ezio was musty and stiff, but it still seemed to suck him into the bed. Fatigue tugged at his eyelids and Ezio finally surrendered, closing his eyes. _Just for a few minutes_.

Many more than a few minutes passed, and Ezio awoke with a sizable headache. As he opened his eyes, he also discovered that he was on the floor. Before Ezio could question his predicament, the ship lurched and he was bombarded with furniture.

"_Merda!_" he cursed, as he covered his head to shield himself from the toppling chair. Ezio pushed the chair off of himself as he got to his feet. Another wave rocked the ship, and he stumbled, grasping the wall for balance.

It wasn't until Ezio regained his balance that he remembered Aria. _Dio mio!_ He rushed out of his room and across the hall. Throwing open the door to Aria's cabin he only saw her empty bed sliding back and forth across the floor.

Ezio groaned and turned, heading towards the main deck. Two sailors approaching from the opposite hall raced out the door ahead of him. Ezio followed close after, stepping out into the pandemonium.

The sky was alight with lightning that sliced through the dark clouds. There was no rain, but there was plenty of sea water drenching the every surface of the ship. The sailors raced across the deck, trying desperately to secure the flapping sails.

In the midst of the chaos, Ezio spotted Aria clinging to the mast with her eyes squeezed shut. He rushed up to her, trying not to slip as the boat rocked violently. The second he placed a hand on her shoulder, Aria's eyes snapped open, wide and full of fear.

"Aria, you need to get inside!" Ezio shouted over the deafening crash of thunder.

Burying her face against the mast, Aria shook her head violently. "I'm not moving," she snapped angrily.

Ezio growled, grabbing her arm firmly. "If you stay out here, you'll catch pneumonia," he reasoned, a loud crack of thunder shattering the sky above them.

"I'm not going to die locked in a wooden crate!" she yelled back, trying to yank her arm out of his grip.

Ezio would not relent, squeezing her arm tighter. "Aria, I won't let that happen," he said firmly, glaring down into her eyes. Her struggling ceased and Aria looked back up at him, shivering and wet. "I promise," he said softer, releasing her arm.

Aria glared up at him for a moment longer before releasing an angry groan. She stepped back from the mast and sliced the rope around her waist with her hidden blade. Not meeting his eyes, Aria pushed past Ezio.

A wave crashed against the side of the ship and Aria nearly fell. Ezio was beside her in a heartbeat, and caught her around the waist. She did not fight him as he guided her inside, closing the doors firmly behind them.

Aria shivered madly as Ezio lead her down the hall. The first thing that he needed to do was to get her out of her wet clothes. Ezio opened the cabin door, gesturing for Aria to enter.

Her gaze darted back and forth from Ezio to the room. "What are we doing?" she asked bracing herself against the wall as another wave shook the boat.

"_You_ are putting on dry clothes, _I_ am waiting outside," Ezio said firmly. He tried to push her inside, but Aria shot him a nervous look. Ezio raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to come in and help you?" he asked with a small playful smile.

Aria narrowed her eyes before retreating into her room. Ezio leaned against the wall, feeling the boat rock violently. From outside, he wasn't sure if the thumping around was the shifting furniture, or Aria toppling over. A strangled yelp sounded from within, and the latter was confirmed. A few moments later, there was a small knock on the door.

Ezio opened the door, and a frowning Aria stared back up at him. She hugged her arms around her middle, her change of clothes a pale contrast to the darker colours of her usual wardrobe. Ezio raised an eyebrow when he saw the wet belt secured around her waist.

"Are you expecting any enemies in your sleep?" Ezio asked mockingly.

Aria glared at him through narrow eyes, but Ezio didn't give her the chance to retort. Her expression turned to surprise, when Ezio quickly unbuckled the belt and discarded it with the rest of her clothes. Aria's cheeks turned six shades darker as she gaped angrily at him. Her punch was weak when it slammed into his gut, but it still hurt.

Shaking his head, Ezio gestured for Aria to lie down. "Go on," he said, "I'll stand guard in case you manage to sleep through the ship sinking. Which it won't!" he added hastily as he took a seat on a chair in the corner.

Aria glared at him, her desperation to argue palpable, but her weariness won and she complied. The bed shifted about with the rocking of the boat, but Aria held it still long enough to hop in. Unfortunately, the bed did not remain still, nearly tipping over when another wave smashed against the hull of the ship. Aria released a small yelp, her eyes wide with distress.

Ezio released a light sigh, standing from the chair before removing his boots and cape. As he approached the bed, Aria gaped up at him. Ezio rolled his eyes. "Don't get too excited _bella_," he smirked. The thin frame creaked as Ezio sat down beside her, leaning against the wall. The bed ceased its migration, their combined weight enough to keep it still.

Aria glared at him suspiciously through tired eyes. "You're going to fall asleep!" she accused.

Ezio sighed as he freed the blankets from beneath him, and draped them around Aria, who was still shivering. "I promise I will stay awake," he said firmly, "Just get some rest."

Her eyes narrowed but the glare lost its intensity. Aria rolled over, grumbling something that resembled a "thank you" as she shrugged the blanket around her neck. A tired sigh escaped her lips and Aria's breathing deepened as she quickly fell asleep.

It did not surprise Ezio that she was out so quickly, perhaps she could finally get the rest she needed. He found himself envious, longing to close his eyes as well. Ezio gave his head a firm shake, trying to drive away his fatigue. He would keep his promise to Aria, no matter how silly. _I owe her that much_. Releasing a great sigh, Ezio stared blankly at the lantern on the wall, as it swung back and forth; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Bluuuh. Holy balls, sorry this is so late. I thought summer meant that I would have more time to work on my writing, but not when I work full time. Fortunately I am off today so I'll see if I can power through a few more chapters, because as of now I've only finished drafts up to 18. I still need to send both 17 and 18 away to be edited. I'll send 17 today and hopefully I won't be late again. Sorry guys, this isn't going as I had planned.<p>

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. I won't make any promises that the next chapter will be on time, but if you worry that I won't finish this story, don't. I've been the reader plenty of times and I know how frustrating it is, so I won't leave you guys hanging.

Please continue sending me reviews, I love seeing emails in my inbox. :)


	17. Solid Ground

**Translations:  
><strong>_Stella del Mare _- Star of the Sea  
><em>Stronzo - <em>asshole  
><em>Merda -<em> Shit  
><em>Puttana -<em> Bitch  
><em>Bastardi<em> - Bastards

* * *

><p><strong>Solid Ground<strong>

Aria lay on her back staring up at the clear night sky. It had been a long time since she'd slept under the stars. As she inhaled a deep breath of the fresh night air there wasn't a trace of the sea detectable, just pure earth. She smiled to herself, infinitely grateful to have survived that hideous voyage.

By some miracle, after the terrible storm had passed the sea had remained calm for the rest of the journey. Aria had been able to regain some of her strength with the gentler sailing conditions, and hadn't needed to visit the edge of the deck nearly as often.

Once the ship had finally made port she had nearly run down the gangplank, overwhelmed with relief. Aria had been too happy to even pay the slightest notice to Ezio's mocking remarks.

From there it was a two days ride to Monteriggioni over the mountains. Ezio had secured them a pair of horses and, though old and rickety, they were making good time along the mountain road. The two old mares were currently tethered to a nearby tree munching greedily on the lush grass in the small radius their reins would allow them to reach.

Aria knew she should be nervous about arriving in Monteriggioni, Ezio had predicted that they would arrive before nightfall the next day, but Aria was unconcerned. After the immense levels of stress that she had dealt with on the_ Stella del Mare_, Aria felt as though she had lost the capacity to be afraid – for now.

All she could do was hope that Ezio was right about his uncle: that he would be able move past his anger. Aria wasn't particularly afraid to die, but now that she had a reason to keep fighting, life was looking up. Months ago, her only motivation in life had been revenge, but the _stronzo_ sleeping across from her had changed all of that.

Aria shifted on to her side, and let out a small groan as her muscles protested. She could not recall the last time she had spent so long in a saddle, and the girth of her mare's round belly had only made the experience worse. Despite the ache, Aria was still positive that she preferred this to sailing.

Ezio stirred quietly from the other side of the glowing fire pit. During the ride, he had spoken much of his uncle. From what Aria understood, the two were very close. She also learned that his mother and sister also lived in the Auditore Villa in Monteriggioni. Aria wasn't too sure how she felt about meeting them as well, and wondered if they would harbor the same feelings that Mario felt towards her.

Aria decided not to burden her mind with it. If she had learned anything from being on her own for so long, it was how to adapt to situations, and even though social conflicts were not her strong suit, Aria was not alone in this. _Not anymore_. Closing her eyes, Aria let the sounds of the night lull her slowly to sleep.

She awoke the next morning to a gentle shake of her shoulder. Aria grumbled angrily as the light seeped through her closed eyelids and attempted to pull her blanket over her face. Unfortunately, the offender gave an insistent nudge.

Aria's eyes opened in a squint and she glare up at Ezio who wore a peculiar smile. "Come on, Aria," he encouraged lightly, "We need to get moving."

Sitting upright, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, stifling a yawn. She was surprised to notice that the horses were already saddled and packed with their supplies – save for her bedroll. "Are we in a hurry?" Aria asked, fixing Ezio with a curious stare.

It was then that she realized just how agitated he looked. "What's wrong?" she asked, as she disentangled herself from the blankets.

Ezio did not reply immediately, bundling up the bedroll as Aria buckled on her bracer, and gathered her weapons. "We are being followed," he finally admitted as he pulled himself into the saddle.

Aria's pulse quickened and she fought the urge to glance around nervously. Placing her foot in the stirrup of her own mount, she hauled her sore body back onto the horse. "Borgia's men?" Aria asked, the fight in the Chapel had been so long ago and she was unsure if they were still pursuing being pursued by Borgia.

Ezio nodded solemnly. "I do not know how they found us, but we cannot let them follow us to Monteriggioni," he said firmly.

Aria nodded in understanding. It wasn't a matter of simply throwing them off of their trail; these men had to be eliminated before they could bring any word back to the Templars. "So how do we take them out?" she asked, eager for a plan of action.

Kicking his mare into a trot, Ezio started down the road, and Aria quickly coaxed her mount to fall in pace beside him. "They are being cautious," he explained, "But as far as I know there are only three of them."

Aria listened as her eyes scanned the tree line, her nerves set on high alert. She nearly jumped out of the saddle when Ezio set a firm hand on her shoulder.

"They are not close yet," he assured her, "But they won't simply make their presence known. We have to draw them out."

Ezio steered his horse to the side of the road before dismounting. Aria was about to follow suit, but he quickly secured the reins of his mare to Aria's saddle.

"About a mile up the road, there is an abandoned farm," he explained, "Hide the horses there and then double back through the forest." His gaze turned to the woods on the opposite side of the road as he pointed to the top of the hill. "Find a good vantage point up there and with any luck, your long rage shooting is as good as your short range."

Aria ignored the jape at her skills, frowning in confusion. "How exactly will this draw their attention?" she asked in bemusement.

"You're going to shoot me," he stated flatly.

Aria was sure that she had misheard him. "What?" she blurted.

"If they see my "dead" body lying here, what are the chances they won't investigate?" he explained. "Just a weak shot," he assured her, pointing to his chest, "Here, in the heart."

Aria gaped in horror. _The stronzo has finally lost his mind_.

Ezio rolled his eyes. "That's where my armor is thickest," he reasoned, but Aria still wasn't convinced.

"I don't think shooting you before our arrival in Monteriggioni is going to win me any points towards my cause," she exclaimed angrily.

Ezio grinned. "It's the thought that counts!" he said with a chuckle, "Besides, you'll have plenty of time to redeem yourself - assuming you can make a decent shot from up there."

Aria glanced up at the hill behind her. She was confident that she could pull it off, but her close range skills suddenly felt worthless as her hands shook nervously. She looked back at Ezio and the _idiota_ smiled encouragingly, but Aria's stomach churned.

"You'd better be right about that armour," Aria relented, drawing her bow and an arrow from her quiver. She pulled the arrow loosely back, feeling her heart hammer in her ears.

Ezio's eyes didn't leave hers. "I trust you Aria," he said firmly, holding very still.

_That makes one of us_. Aria held her breath as she aimed the tip directly at his chest and closed her eyes before letting go.

The sound of the arrowhead striking his armour seemed to shatter the silence. Ezio grunted, but when Aria opened her eyes, the arrow was lying at his feet and a small dent was left in his armour.

Ezio shook his head with a laugh before picking up the arrow and handing it back to her. "I've seen you pierce steel plate with one of these," he teased lightly, "Try again."

A blush crept across Aria's cheeks as she took the arrow back, embarrassed. Unfortunately, piercing the armour was exactly what she was afraid of. Threading the arrow once more, Aria drew the fletching to her ear, steadying her breathing and aim. Holding her breath completely, she released the arrow.

This time Ezio gasped in pain instead of surprise. The arrow had managed to penetrate through the armour this time, and the shaft poked out through the metal. Much to Aria's horror, a small amount of red slowly began to seep through Ezio's white robes below his chest plate.

The distress must have been clear on her face because Ezio released a strained laugh. "It's shallow," he insisted, "The blood will just make it look more convincing." Ezio moved to sit down beneath a tree, and failed to stifle a small wince as he moved his left arm. "Go," he urged.

Aria frowned skeptically, "I hope you know what you're doing _stronzo._" Kicking a heel into her mount, Aria turned the old mare and pushed her into a canter, racing down the road.

A short ride later, Aria spotted the abandoned farm, shrouded just beyond the tree line. The barn was deteriorated and the paint had long since faded, but it was an adequate shelter to hide the horses, assuming it didn't collapse on them. Aria tethered the mares to a sturdy looking beam before kicking some old hay in their direction.

She set out through the woods at a steady jog, doing her best to stay light on her feet and avoid tripping over roots or logs, She reached the vantage point thoroughly out of breath, still weakened from their voyage at sea.

A large tree grew nearby with long gnarled branches hanging over the edge of the hill. Aria strode over and easily pulled herself up onto a thick branch, creeping out as far as she dared. From here she had a clear view of Ezio, still slumped against the tree where she had left him.

Aria's gut began to twist nervously. He was lying so still that she was afraid perhaps her shot had struck too deep. An anxious sigh erupted from her lips and Aria did her best to collect her nerves. Ezio knew what he was doing, he would be fine.

Retrieving her bow from her back, Aria knocked an arrow onto the loose string. Closing her eyes, Aria exhaled deeply and relaxed. All she could do now was watch, listen, and wait.

()()()()()

Ezio lay as perfectly still as he could manage; not only for the sake of playing dead, but also because Aria's arrow had struck him deeper than he had let on. The tiniest movement tore the tip of the arrow through the bloody flesh of his chest, cutting the wound deeper.

The pain made the minutes drag on for hours, and when he finally heard the rhythm of hooves trotting up the road Ezio had no clue how long he had been lying there. Eyes still closed, he could vaguely pick out words as the soldiers grew nearer.

"_Merda!_ Is he dead?" one man exclaimed.

There was a firm thud, followed by a startled grunt; a well deserved slap to the back of the head, no doubt. "No, _idiota_, he only looks like it!" another snapped back, "Of course he's dead!"

It took every ounce of Ezio's self control to keep a smirk from cracking his facade. _Poor bastardi._ He almost felt bad for the scare that he was about to give them – almost.

"Just slit his throat for good measure," the third man advised, "We'll find the _puttana _later."

Ezio listened at the footsteps drew closer, and when he heard the soft sound of a knife leaving its sheath, he struck. The man didn't have any time to react to the opening of Ezio's eyes, and in an instant, a blade was buried in his chest.

The stunned guard crumpled to the ground as the other two spun around to gape at Ezio. They were unable to free their swords quick enough as an arrow whistled through the air, piercing one guard's abdomen.

The remaining man stared wide-eyed before quickly drawing his sword. Ezio ignored the pain in his chest as he got to his feet, eager to claim the last kill as his own. But Aria just had to interfere. A second arrow flew from the tree line, taking the man in the thigh.

He screamed in pain, and Ezio took the opportunity to finish him off. After a quick slice to the neck, the man quickly succumbed to the blood loss and collapsed, joining his comrades in death.

Ezio turned to try to spot Aria in the forest but was unsuccessful, instead he simply signalled for her to come out of hiding. Kneeling down beside the dead guard he began looking for clues. _Are there more of them?_

A strangled shriek broke the silence and Ezio's head snapped up. His blood ran cold. _Apparently yes._

()()()()()

Aria tasted dirt, and there was something wet running down her forehead. She was lying face down on the ground. _How did I get here?_ But Aria quickly remembered the firm hand that had grasped her foot, yanking her out of her tree.

That same hand now grabbed her by the hood, hauling her up onto unsteady legs. Aria blinked through the blood and pain, trying to find her footing as she was dragged down the hill.

Aria groaned when she saw Ezio as they emerged from the brush, his face a mixture of anger and dismay. Her captor tugged her to a halt at the edge of the road and she tried to dart forward, but was forcefully yanked backwards. Aria continued to struggle against her unknown assailant but he twisted her wrist so that her left palm rested over her heart.

"Careful now _signora_," her captor's smooth voice drawled in her ear, "You wouldn't want to die at the point of your own blade would you?"

Ezio's frown had turned into a dark glare. "What is it you want?" he asked firmly.

"I'm a bounty hunter," the man stated lightly, "What I want is very simple: to collect the formidable bounty on both of your heads." A pause as he let the words sink in. "But it seems that a much greater opportunity has arisen. A killer I may be, but I am willing to make an honest bargain."

An unexpected smirk came to Ezio's face. "_Merda,_ you certainly talk a lot," he sneered.

Aria chuckled in return, earning a sharp yank on her collar. The bounty hunter's finger found the trigger on her bracer and a small amount of the blade pierced through Aria's armour, just breaking the skin beneath. She let out a small gasp in surprise and Ezio took a quick step closer.

"Ah, ah!" the bounty hunter warned, tightening his grip on Aria's wrist when she struggled. "Borgia will pay well for your heads, but even better for the Apple. Hand it over."

Aria's brows furrowed in confusion. "You have the Apple?" she asked.

Ezio's lips formed a hard line, and he slowly pulled the golden orb from a pocket on his belt. "I was going to bring it to the Sanctuary," he explained.

"And now you're going to give it to me, and I'll bring it to Borgia," the man snapped, "You get to live, I get my reward, and Borgia gets his Apple. Everyone wins."

"No one wins if Borgia gets his hands on this!" Ezio reasoned, but the bounty hunter wasn't deterred.

Aria winced as the blade was forced a tad deeper into her chest. "Hand it over," he demanded.

Holding the orb in his hand, Ezio took a step closer.

"No!" the bounty hunter yelled, "Roll it to me."

Slowly kneeling down, Ezio placed the Apple on the ground. He shot Aria a stern look before rolling the apple. _Don't do anything stupid._

Aria's mind raced, and unfortunately, she did just that. When the Apple neared her foot, she kicked it away and tried to force her bracer away from her chest. The bounty hunter triggered the blade all the way and the steel bit further into her chest, but Aria ignored it and managed to free her hand.

Aria turned and slammed her blade into his chest. "Doesn't feel so great, does it?" she whispered into his ear.

The bounty hunter only grunted in reply before falling at her feet. A hand grabbed her wrist and Aria spun quickly, but was relieved to find that it was only Ezio. Her relief faded and was quickly replaced by anger when she followed his line of sight to her chest.

Her cheeks burned in anger. _Definitely only anger_. "_Pervertito!_" she shrieked, slapping him across the cheek.

Ezio frowned as he rubbed his sore face. "I was trying to examine your wound!" he explained, "Or did you forget that you were stabbed in the chest?"

Aria quickly looked down and noticed the steady flow of blood leaking through her armour. She winced as the pain caught up to her, but the gash was not a life threatening. "I will live," she assured him, turning away with a small glare. "You should look after your own wound," she suggested with a smirk, "Or did _you_ forget about the arrow sticking out of your chest."

A crooked smile spread across Ezio's face. "You're not worried about me are you _bella?_" he jeered, "Don't worry, the wound is shallow; it wasn't a very good shot."

Aria narrowed her eyes into a dark glare. "Shallow you say? Then you shouldn't mind if I do this!" Before Ezio realized what she meant, Aria grabbed the shaft of her arrow and yanked it out of Ezio's armour.

He grunted in pain and his hand groped at his chest in panic. Once the shock wore off, he stared incredulously at Aria. "That was uncalled for!" he snapped.

Aria smirked. "If my shot was that bad, then it shouldn't have hurt," she replied lightly, "Now come on, we've got some walking to do."

Ezio's gaze settled on the single horse grazing in the ditch, the other mounts having fled. "Why walk when we can ride?" he beamed at Aria, before walking over to retrieve the horse.

Aria raised an eyebrow. "There is only one mount, _idiota_," she said as she turned and began to walk down the road.

A few moments later, Ezio trotted up beside her, smiling down at her from the saddle of the large destrier. "There's room for two," he smirked, patting the saddle.

Aria's cheeks flushed as she glared up at him. "I'll walk," she snapped, increasing her pace.

Unfortunately, Ezio was right beside her again in an instant. "It will be faster if you ride with me," he insisted. When Aria still didn't answer, he turned the horse and halted in front of her.

Aria stopped and looked up at him, folding her arms across her chest, but Ezio didn't back down. "I'll make you a deal," he said with a small smile, "If you stop being so stubborn and just get on the horse, it's yours when we reach the farm."

A wide smirk broke Aria's lips. The horse in front of her was magnificent, and its girth was not nearly as wide as the stubby mare's. Without a word, Aria walked up to the horse and pulled herself into the saddle behind Ezio.

Aria could feel Ezio's chuckle as she leaned against his back. "Hold on tight, _bella,_" he advised. Wrapping her arms around Ezio's waist, she was suddenly glad that Ezio could not see her face as it burned bright red.

* * *

><p>Hell fucking yes! I thought this chapter was going to be super late! It's still late, but not nearly as much as I anticipated. So hooray for that.<p>

Yes, yes, yes, I left out a few translations, but come on now, if you don't know what _idiota, _or _pervertito_ mean... there is no hope for you.

Unfortunately with my power editor is still away, so the next chapter may or may not be on time. Please, please, please continue to bear with me. I know you're frustrated, and I am too, but we're so close to the end, and we'll get there soon! You guys are awesome, and I love you lots! :)

... Haven't had any reviews in a while... nudge nudge... wink wink... COUGH COUGH!  
><strong>DO IT!<strong>


	18. Step Lightly

**Translations:**  
><em>Signore<em> - Sir  
><em>Madre<em> - Mother  
><em>Dormiglione - <em>Sleepyhead  
><em>Stronzo<em> - Asshole  
><em>Buonanotte - <em>Goodnight

* * *

><p><strong>Step Lightly<strong>

Aria grinned foolishly atop the back of her tall destrier, with Ezio sitting nearly a head below her on his wrinkled old mare. They had found their mounts just as they had left them; dozing in the decrepit old barn. Aria's old horse was tethered to Ezio's saddle and dawdled along behind them, packed with their belongings.

Ezio looked up at Aria with a smirk. "Are you quite enjoying yourself?" he jeered lightly.

She turned to look down at him with a smug grin. "Yes, I am," she replied happily, before kicking the destrier into a gallop.

A squeal of delight escaped her lips as she flew down the road. The wind blew off her hood and whipped through her hair. When she reached the top of the hill she slowed her mount, turning to look back at Ezio far behind her.

Steering the horse around, Aria began to gallop back towards him at full speed. The horse's strides were long and graceful and Aria rocked in time with the momentum.

Ezio's mare spooked as the distance closed, but Aria darted around them just in time. The pack horse gave a small buck and Ezio's mount whinnied in distress. Aria merely laughed gleefully, before slowing once more and falling back in stride beside him. She expected a frown from Ezio but to her surprise, he just watched her and smiled.

With that out of her system, the rest of the journey proceeded smoothly. Their encounter with Borgia's men had cost them an extra day of riding, but Ezio expected that they would arrive in Monteriggioni before sundown.

The forests eventually gave way to rolling fields as they rode down the mountain. Aria soon spotted the tall walls of Monteriggioni in the distance. When they finally reached the gates the sun was low on the horizon, painting the walls in golden light.

Aria fidgeted in her saddle as they drew near and when she glanced at Ezio, he looked equally uncomfortable. They had been silent since Monteriggioni had come into view, their thoughts heavy with worry.

Several greetings were bellowed at Ezio from guards along the gate. He returned them with a nervous smile as they passed below the iron portcullis. Aria gulped; there was no turning back now.

A dozen more greetings were exchanged as they rode slowly through the streets. Aria received a few smiles from passing citizens as well, along with a few more condemning smirks. She did her best not to flush, as she raised her hood over her head.

The small city was lively with activity and the smell of freshly baked bread found its way to Aria's nose, making her mouth water and her stomach grumble. She could also hear the sound of a hammer on steel from the blacksmith's stall and the clamour of voices in the markets, arguing over the last of the day's produce.

Ezio halted his horse abruptly, looking up at the building in front of them. Aria followed his gaze and was soon gaping in awe.

The Villa Auditore sat upon a hill at the Northern end of the city and was more a palazzo than a villa. Banners and flags flew the Auditore colours and at the bottom of the stairs there was a large fountain with the Assassin insignia carved into the pale stone. Monteriggioni was obviously a safe haven for both to be displayed so proudly.

The horses walked carefully up the stairs, and Ezio directed them to the stables. Aria's legs felt like lead as she dismounted. The gravity of the situation finally hit her, and her nerves were beginning to fray.

Aria hadn't noticed how long she had been standing there, staring blankly at the ground, until she felt a tug at the reins in her hand. She looked up at Ezio who was eyeing her cautiously. He gave her hand a small squeeze before he pulled the reins from her hand and lead her horse to an empty stall.

Footsteps neared the stables and Aria used every ounce of her willpower to resist drawing her blade. A young boy stopped at the entrance of the barn, covered in straw and dust.

"_Signore!_" he exclaimed, "You have returned."

"Nico, is my Uncle here?" Ezio asked as he emerged from the stall.

"No, _signore_," he replied, "He is in Forli but is returning in a few days."

Ezio chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Take our supplies inside and then see to our horses," he instructed.

Nico nodded before scooting past Aria to gather up their things. He shot her a wary look, but said nothing as he ran back out of the barn on skinny legs.

"Be careful!" Ezio yelled after him, with a smile.

Aria watched him go, running off with her chance to escape, though she could probably make it without her supplies. She was good at improvising; surely she could steal what she needed.

Her thoughts were cut short when a firm hand fell on her shoulder. Aria looked up at Ezio who watched her through thoughtful eyes. His lips were twisted in a small frown, but he gave her an encouraging pat.

"Come now," he said, as he led her out of the barn, "My Uncle isn't here so there is nothing to worry about."

Aria was less convinced, but kept her comments to herself as they walked up to the doors to the villa. When they stepped inside, Aria's eye grew wide as she took in the sight before her. The entry hall was large, with a high ceiling and a gilded chandelier alight with candles. The marble staircase on the far wall branched left and right, leading to the upper walkway that wound around the square hall.

It was a room to the left that caught Aria's attention next. She had nearly forgotten Ezio's presence when she turned and walked into the room. It was an armoury, filled with every weapon imaginable. There were racks of swords, hammers and maces, and a table filled with daggers of every shape.

She heard Ezio's footsteps as he entered the room behind her, but didn't pay him any mind. Aria marvelled at the collection, failing to keep her hands to herself as she inspected a particularly old looking sword. The metal on the handle was dull and scratched, and the leather grip soft and torn. The blade however was gleaming sharp, but not without wear.

"That is supposed to be the sword of Altair," Ezio said suddenly, "If one can believe such claims."

Aria contemplated the notion. She supposed it was possible, considering how tightly the Assassins seemed to hold onto these types of relics. She turned back to look at Ezio who was watching her with a crooked smile.

A blush crept up Aria's cheeks as he moved to stand beside her. "Would you like to see the Sanctuary?" he asked, failing to contain his grin.

Aria's eyes turned wide in excitement and that was all the answer that Ezio needed. He led them back out into the main hall and into a large study. Aria noticed the wall filled with codex pages, but didn't have time to ask about it.

Ezio moved to a bookcase on the far wall and pulled a heavy tome halfway off the shelf. The bookcase suddenly began to swing open, revealing a passageway behind it.

Aria gaped stupidly; there was no end to her reverence of this remarkable place. Ezio simply grinned before grabbing her hand, and pulling her into the passageway. Aria meant to pull away, but forgot, as he led her down the stairs of the stone tunnel. Torches illuminated the wide passage and they soon emerged into a large room, deep underground.

Ezio let her hand fall from his as she gazed around in astonishment. The ceiling was high with patterns cut into the dome. At the top, a metal grate let light shine down from the setting sun. The rays fell across the circle of statues standing along the opposite wall.

Aria hurried from the stairs to stand in the middle of the room. Below each of the statues was a seal like the one they had retrieved from the tomb. She spotted the statue of Leonius and the spot where the seal fit.

In the center of all the statues was a seventh, barred behind an iron gate. Aria walked up and gazed into the marble eyes of Altair. She wondered how accurate this statue was to his true likeness, but was impressed all the same. Below his towering figure sat an exquisite set of armor, locked inside with him.

Aria could barely contain her excitement as she gazed around the room. "It's amazing," she breathed, running a hand along the cold metal bars.

Ezio's voice came from behind her, closer than she had expected. "Yes, it is."

Aria slowly turned to find Ezio standing directly behind her. His lips were twisted in that same crooked smile, and Aria's stomach fluttered unexpectedly. She found herself lost in his golden eyes as her heart hammered in her chest.

Ezio placed a gentle hand beneath her chin, tilting her face up to his. Aria felt her breath hitch as her cheeks burned scarlet. He leaned in close, closing his eyes and-

"Ezio?"

()()()()()

A chill crept up Ezio's spine as his hand fell away from Aria's face. He quickly turned to face his mother who was standing in the entrance to the Sanctuary.

"_Madre!_" he smiled, as he crossed the room to embrace her.

She wore quizzical frown but returned the gesture, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "I had not heard that you were returning," she said, voice somewhat annoyed, "Your uncle is away in Forli."

"Yes, Nico informed me," Ezio explained. "I did not send word actually; I didn't want the letter to be intercepted."

Maria raised a skeptical eyebrow. There was little use in lying to her; the woman had a sixth sense for these things. "And who is your friend?" she asked, peering past Ezio.

He turned to look at Aria who was still standing awkwardly in the center of the room, trying not to glare at her feet. Ezio gestured with a nod for Aria to come over. She remained still for a short moment, staring Ezio down with a glare that could kill though her face was still flushed, before reluctantly approaching.

"Mother, this is-"

"Viola de Pazzi," she finished.

Aria stopped dead in her tracks and Ezio gaped at his mother. "Y-yes," he stuttered nervously, "How did you-"

His mother merely smiled. "The Pazzis may not have been close family friends, but I knew them well enough," she stated lightly, "The bracer is also a rather obvious hint."

Aria's cheeks darkened, her arms quickly disappearing behind her back and her eyes dropping to the floor.

Ezio gulped, and felt his insides twist anxiously. "She is a different woman now," he said too hastily, "She goes by Aria da Sicilia now."

Aria's gaze lifted from the floor as she inclined her head, mumbling a small greeting.

Maria scrutinized Aria with an unreadable expression, frowning slightly.

Ezio's pulse began to race, fearing the direction in which this confrontation was going. "Mother," he began nervously, "You should know that Aria had nothing to do with-"

Maria rolled her eyes. "Must you always be so serious Ezio?" she asked lightheartedly, "You're beginning to sound like your father." She turned then to Aria with a warm smile. "I suspect Ezio hasn't bothered to offer you a drink since you arrived. These types of courtesies seem to be lost on him," she explained.

A small smile broke Aria's lips. "I am quite thirsty," she replied meekly.

Ezio was still gaping incredulously, not entirely sure what was going on. His mother smirked at him as she turned and led them out of the Sanctuary. The three of them walked in silence, though Aria and Ezio exchanged a few nervous glances.

Maria seemed to notice and let out a small chuckle. "You are both acting like lambs being led to slaughter," she chided.

Ezio managed a small snort of laughter. "Your reaction is unexpected to say the least," he reasoned.

Maria stopped suddenly and turned to stare at Ezio with her arms folded across her chest. "And what did you expect?" she snapped, "Aria may be a Pazzi, but she is first and foremost a guest in this household."

Ezio fidgeted nervously. "So, you are not displeased by her presence here?" he asked in a small voice.

His mother raised an eyebrow before turning around again. "Is there a reason that I should be?" she asked with a hint of a smile.

Ezio huffed in defeat. "No, _madre,_" he relented, deciding to keep his mouth shut about the issue - as advised.

He heard a small snort of suppressed laughter and turned to glare at Aria who smirked back at him. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly, trying to hide the smile creeping across his lips.

Maria led the pair into a large dining hall that was illuminated by another golden chandelier. Ezio was impressed to note that the room was quite tidy. Obviously the income that he had been contributing was finally starting to show. Even when they had first entered the city, there had been fewer ruts in the road and fewer boarded up buildings.

Ezio's younger sister, Claudia, sat on a chair at the long table, twirling her fork in a plate of pasta. She looked up upon their entrance and a bright smile came to her face.

"Ezio!" she exclaimed, as she leapt from her seat and rushed over to embrace him, "It's been so long since you visited last!"

He chuckled as he patted her back softly. "I am sorry for that," he said, looking to his mother as well, "I have been quite busy."

Maria raised an eyebrow as a small smirk crossed her lips. "It would seem so," she remarked, shooting Aria a pointed look.

Aria missed the indication, busy taking in the vast dining hall and eyeing the food hungrily. Ezio, however, caught the jab and his cheeks flushed deep red.

Ezio cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Er... it is a bit stuffy in here I think," he mumbled hastily, "Perhaps Aria and I will eat outside."

Claudia seemed to notice Aria for the first time now, her gaze hovering on the bracer curiously. She was about to open her mouth, but Maria placed a hand on her shoulder, conveying a silent message.

Ezio never understood how they did that, though he had theories; sorcery being the most likely. Eager to be away from the pair, he and Aria each filled a plate for themselves before exiting the hall and moving out into the courtyard behind the villa. Ezio lead them to a long marble bench; it wasn't as comfortable as the plush velvet seats in the dining hall, but at least it was away from the prying eyes of his mother and sister.

Aria sat down, crossed her legs beneath herself, and quickly began shovelling food into her mouth. Ezio chuckled before taking a seat himself, nibbling absently on his own meal.

He was still rather perturbed by his mother's willingness to allow Aria into their home, or perhaps she truly didn't hold any resentment toward the young woman. After deliberating the idea, he decided the notion wasn't quite so outrageous after all.

His mother was much more than a pretty face that had fallen in love with an assassin. She was quick witted, rational, and was always looking at the big picture. Ezio only hoped that Claudia had inherited some of those traits as well; he was surprised by the dedication with which she held grudges. He hoped Aria wouldn't be counted as one of these cases.

When Ezio's attention finally returned to reality, Aria had cleaned her plate and was sipping her wine quietly as she gazed about the courtyard. She seemed to be lost in thought herself, her eyes blank and unseeing.

Aria soon seemed to notice Ezio's gaze, and turned to meet his eyes. "You have a wonderful family," she said quietly, her lips forming a tight line.

Ezio's heart ached when he saw the pain hiding behind Aria's cold blue eyes. "Did you ever try contacting your distant relatives?" Ezio asked.

She shook her head as her eyes lifted to the sky, where the stars were just beginning to wink through the dusk. "My great uncle Jacopo was the closest," she explained, "I managed to track down one of my older cousins, but he didn't remember me."

Guilt gnawed at Ezio's chest as his lips twisted into a frown. He wondered how Aria could even stand to be near him, knowing that he was to blame for her loneliness. His thoughts turned to their moment in the Sanctuary before his mother had arrived. Could she ever return his feelings for her? Fall in love with the man who had stolen her life away from her? When put that way, it seemed even more unlikely.

Ezio did not know what to say, but thankfully, Aria didn't seem to expect a response, as she gathered her dishes and stood. "I am quite tired," she said dryly, "Is there somewhere I can rest?"

Quickly getting to his feet, Ezio took Aria's dishes from her and nodded. "Yes, let me just put these away." He strode back into the dining room and was greeted by an awkward silence and guilty stares that spoke volumes. _They were talking about me_.

Ezio did his best to hold his head high as he deposited the dishes back on the table before informing his mother and sister that Aria would be staying in the guest room. Neither objected and Ezio quickly fled from the room.

When he returned outside, he found Aria inspecting a marble altar. As he approached she turned and looked at him, gesturing to the circular wells on the surface. "Something is missing from this," she said thoughtfully, "What is it?"

Ezio smiled. "Another one of my great grandfather's puzzles," he explained, "But I was never bothered to solve it."

Aria gave a snort of laughter. "That doesn't surprise me."

Rolling his eyes, Ezio chuckled. "Come on, _dormiglione_," he jeered, "I thought you said you were tired."

Despite her earlier claim, she denied it, as he had known she would. Nevertheless, she followed him as he led her back inside the villa to the spare bedroom upstairs. Her belongings were already waiting there for her, left in a heap on a chair.

Aria stepped inside and inspected the room, nodding in approval. Pushing her hood back, she sat down on the large bed and flopped backward, spreading her arms wide across the plush comforter. She let out a long contented sigh. "I never thought a soft bed could feel so good," she breathed, closing her eyes.

Ezio's own exhaustion was catching up to him as he watched Aria relax. Anyone who saw her might think she looked like an angel, lying against the snow white blanket, looking so serene – how naive they would be.

Aria opened one eye to look at Ezio, a small smirk twisting her lips. "You're creepy when you watch me sleep," she jeered, "Don't think I don't notice."

Ezio grinned. "You like the attention," he shot back.

Her eyes narrowed in a glare as she sat upright. "Says the _stronzo _with the only ego big enough to rival my brother's," she snapped.

Despite the mention of her brother, Ezio saw no hurt in her eyes, merely her usual spark of fire. He chuckled. "You win," he relented, before the battle could carry on any further. "My room is just down the hall and up the stairs," he said, before adding, "If you need anything."

Aria looked as though there was something more that she wanted to say, but she kept her reply simple. "_Buonanotte_, Ezio," she spoke softly, "And thank you."

Ezio smiled warmly. "Sleep well," he offered back, before closing the door as he left. Leaning against the wall outside the room, Ezio released a long, laboured sigh. At least the first day of hell was at an end. Unfortunately, tomorrow would be a whole new nightmare, especially if Mario returned.

Ezio strode quietly to his own room, climbing the ladder into the small study. He released a deep sigh and felt the tension drain from his body, but when Ezio spotted Claudia sitting behind his desk wearing a dark scowl, every ounce of his peace dissolved.

* * *

><p>I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIVE! But srsly guise, I'm sorry I've been AFK for so bloody long. There was work, then there was more work, then there was a promotion, and then there was work and house sitting without wireless. Yeah, yeah, I know you don't care about my bloody excuses, you want to know when the next update will be.<p>

It will be on time, I hope, and by on time I mean in approx. 2 weeks instead of a month! I do feel quite poorly about that. Anyways, I am home now. Still working, but I will do my best to lock myself in my mind palace and finish this goddamn story properly. I hope you're all still hanging in with me. I love you guys. :3


	19. Treasure Hunt

**Translations:**  
><em>Piccola<em> - Little one  
><em>Vecchio<em> - Old man  
><em>Madre di Dio<em> - Mother of God

* * *

><p><strong>Treasure Hunt<strong>

Aria lay curled beneath the blankets, cocooned in the softness of the large bed. Her eyes were wide open as she strained her ears, listening for danger. Apart from the gentle breeze rustling the broad leaves on the ivy clad wall outside, the house was silent.

Shifting uncomfortably, Aria tried to set her mind at ease. She reached a tentative hand beneath her pillow and her fingertips brushed lightly across the handle of her dagger. While she had not sensed any hostility from Ezio's family thus far, it was simply a precaution. _Old habits die hard, I suppose._ She withdrew her hand from beneath the pillow and tried to relax, but her efforts would be in vain.

A sudden raised voice made Aria's heart jump, and her hand quickly darted under the pillow for her dagger. For a moment all she could hear was the pounding of blood in her ears, but after the initial shock wore off, she realized that she was not under immediate attack.

A second voice began shouting as well. _Ezio_. Aria released the hilt of her dagger and strained her ears to try to make sense of the argument. Unfortunately, she could not make out any words, but there was no mystery as to the topic of debate.

Covering her head with a pillow, Aria tried to drown out the sound, but to no avail. She breathed a sigh of frustration as she sat upright. Burying her face in her palms, Aria couldn't help but feel like she had made a huge mistake. If she thought this was bad now, the situation could only get worse when Mario arrived.

A knock came at the door and Aria's hands dropped from her face. Her hand itched for her dagger, but since attackers didn't usually knock, Aria restrained herself.

The door opened to reveal Maria standing in the doorway holding a small candle. "Trouble sleeping?" she asked with a tired smile, "I'm afraid once those two start arguing, quieting down isn't an option; they've always been that way."

Aria gave a small, hesitant chuckle. "I know exactly what you mean," she murmured, thinking of her own squabbles with Vieri.

Maria walked into the room, setting the candle on the bedside table, as she took a seat on the side of the bed. Aria pulled her legs to her chest, beginning to feel rather trapped in this situation. Eyeing the window nervously, she wondered whether she could jump out of this one as well.

An uncomfortable silence hung between the two though the sounds of arguing were still audible from above. It was Maria who spoke first. "You should know better than anyone how strongly women can hold onto grudges," she explained, "Claudia has always been fierce, though not as fierce as you, from what I have heard."

Lifting her gaze from her hands, Aria looked Maria straight in the eye. "And what about you," she asked, feigning courage, "How long do you hold grudges."

Maria seemed to turn the question over in her mind. "I will not deny the blatant rivalry between our families, but I hold no resentment toward you, Viola," she answered, "Is it not you who should be angry?"

Aria was quickly becoming nervous, and failed to contain her squirming. She wrung her hand nervously, but Maria's slender fingers fell upon hers, quieting their movement.

"I know that you try to hide from your past, but you need to learn to forgive yourself before you can forgive anyone else," she spoke softly, "Do you think that Ezio deserves forgiveness?"

Aria's gaze returned to her hands. She knew that in her heart, she no longer held any contempt for Ezio's actions, but to truly forgive was no simple task. She wasn't supposed to forgive him; how would her family look upon her if she did? _My family is dead. _But it still was not easy.

"How can I forgive him for what he's done?" she asked in a somber tone.

Maria rested a hand on Aria's shoulder and smiled. "The same way you must learn to forgive your family," she explained, "Perhaps then Aria and Viola may exist as one, instead of two."

In the silence between them, Aria finally noticed that the arguing had stopped. Maria, at the same realization, stood and retrieved her candle from the bedside table. Walking to the door, she stopped and looked back at Aria, "Think about what I have said," she murmured, before leaving Aria alone with her thoughts.

Maria Auditore was truly wise, but forgiveness was easier said than done. Aria's family, even as she loved them dearly, had committed terrible crimes to preserve their own goals. How many deaths were they responsible for? The Auditores, the Medici, and countless other victims whose names would never be honored. How could she forgive monsters like that?

Aria remembered what her father told her long ago, when the other children had insulted her family. "Ignore them, _piccola,_ for they are not important," he had told her, "Everything I do, I do for the sake of our family; that is all that matters."

It was an honest statement. Despite the terrible things her great uncle, father and brother had done, they had been doing what they thought was best for the family. Unfortunately they had gone too far. The question was, were they too far past forgiveness?

Aria lay back down, releasing a deep sigh. She was too tired to sort it out for the moment, and with the arguing subsided, now she could sleep. Letting her eyes slide shut, Aria quickly drifted off.

()()()()()

Ezio awoke the next morning in a dark mood despite the sunny skies outside. His argument with Claudia had only been partially resolved. Ezio had never suspected that she would have been so outspoken against Aria's presence.

With a groan, he sat upright and stretched out his sore muscles; it was good to sleep in a real bed again. Unfortunately, his peace was quickly dissolved as a chill crept up his spine. A dozen dead men's eyes stared at him from the portraits in his study: all men he had slain on his quest for the truth. However, it was the trio of icy blue stares that disturbed him the most. Getting out of bed, Ezio covered the portraits of the Pazzis; he did not require a reminder of his guilt.

After dressing, Ezio ventured downstairs in search of Aria, but after checking her room, the dining hall and the armory, she was nowhere to be found. He was about to check the Sanctuary when he discovered her staring at the wall of codex pages in Mario's study. Ezio couldn't help but chuckle and Aria whipped around to face him at the sound.

She gave him a dirty look for startling her, but turned her attention back to the wall. Despite the safety of Monteriggioni, Aria was still clad in her armor with her black hood pulled over her head and her bracer strapped to her forearm; her bow and dagger were left behind, however. _At least she is not as armed as usual._

Ezio smiled as he walked up and stopped beside her. She was staring intensely at what he could only describe as gibberish. The pages on the wall were decrypted, but they still provided Ezio with more questions than answers.

Aria turned sharply to face him. "Why are they arranged in this manner?" she demanded.

"We think they form a message of some kind when used with the apple," he explained, "But it has not worked so far."

Aria snorted disapprovingly. "That's because they're completely out of order," she snapped.

She reached out to grab a page, but Ezio caught her hand, giving her a cautious look. "Perhaps it is best if we don't fiddle with the pages for now," he suggested, "Mario is angry even when I touch them."

Aria's brows wrinkled in a frown, but she let her hand drop, looking slightly crestfallen. Ezio decided that he would need to find something else to pique her curiosity, and he had just the task in mind.

"Do you remember the round slots on the marble pedestal in the courtyard?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

Mission accomplished already: Aria quickly turned to look at him with renewed determination. "Of course I do, _idiota_," she jeered, "And you never did tell me what filled them."

Ezio rolled his eyes. "I was just about to tell you, _bella_," he chuckled, "Perhaps if you exercised patience every once in a wh-"

With the dangerous glare that Aria was giving him, Ezio decided it was best to quit while he was ahead. "Statuettes," he said simply, "There are six of them scattered throughout Monteriggioni and they each fit in a specific slot."

Aria raised an eyebrow. "Then what happens?" she asked.

Ezio shrugged. "I don't know."

Aria's lips tightened in a small pout, but he could see the spark in her eyes; she had taken the bait. "Alright, _stronzo_, lets humor this great grandfather of yours."

They were about to exit the study when Ezio heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He quickly grabbed Aria and pulled her around the bookcase to hide. Aria opened her mouth in question, but Ezio gestured for her to be silent.

Along with the footsteps, Ezio heard the soft clink of china on a tray. He fixed Aria with a very serious expression. "It's my mother," he said quietly, "She has tea."

Aria's eyes turned wide in mock horror. "No!" she murmured, "If we have tea with your mother I might have to act civil!"

Ezio snorted a laugh. "As if that's possible!" he jabbed.

Aria gave him a half-hearted punch to the gut, though she failed to contain her own laughter.

Time seemed to slow and Ezio was left breathless as he gazed down into her bright eyes. Seeing her so happy made him glow from the inside out. She had come a long way from the cold eyed assassin determined to see him dead.

"Ezio?" his mother's voice came suddenly, as she entered the room. "I know you're in here."

Without a second thought, Ezio grabbed Aria's hand and ran out the other door. They raced down the hall, through Claudia's study, and out through the front door. When they stopped, they were both laughing and panting.

"You are a child Ezio!" Aria said breathlessly, "What a juvenile thing to do."

Ezio merely smirked back. "Says the person who followed me, grinning like a fool!" he shot back.

Aria huffed a laugh. "You dragged me along," she insisted, "I was just enjoying the ride."

Throwing his arms in the air, Ezio relented. "Fine, you win," he said, but interrupted her before she could look too smug. "So why don't we get to work looking for those statuettes?"

"I already found the first one," Aria piped happily.

Ezio narrowed his eyes in confusion. He was about to open his mouth to ask how, but Aria quickly pointed to the small white statue perched on the window ledge of the barn.

"I noticed it when we first arrived," she explained, before jogging over to snatch it off the sill. She inspected it briefly before walking back.

"Well done," he commended her, "Now we just need to figure out where it goes."

The two walked around the Villa until they found the proper pedestal and placed it in the slot. "One down, seven to go," Ezio observed lightly.

There was a mischievous gleam in Aria's eye. "Why don't we make this into a contest?" she suggested.

Ezio frowned skeptically. "I'm not so sure that rushing about with breakable statuettes is such a good idea," he chided, "Why don't we race afterward?"

Aria looked a tad bit disappointed, but she gave a nod. "I had not considered that," she admitted, "I promise to be careful, but after this, it's on."

"Don't worry, finding these statuettes should be easy," he assured her, "There will be plenty of time for me to beat you."

Aria punched him lightly before they set off on their search, but unfortunately it was not as easy as Ezio had insisted. It turned out that there were a lot of places to hide small statues throughout Monteriggioni. Most of them were nestled in window sills or in other inconspicuous corners. After searching and researching the city several times, Ezio decided that they needed to change their strategy if they wanted to find the last few.

Instead of spreading out in one direction, they checked each building one at a time. It was a long and tiresome search, but it proved effective. They returned to the courtyard and placed each statuette on its proper pedestal, and each opened to reveal a hidden compartment containing a bit of gold and a few other trinkets. To Ezio's dismay, Aria looked disappointed.

"I had expected something more than just treasure," she pouted.

Ezio rolled his eyes. "Not every secret puzzle has to be an Assassin related secret puzzle," he smirked.

Aria shrugged. "Perhaps, but they are certainly more interesting," she piped back.

Smiling wickedly, Ezio straightened his posture and folded his arms across his chest. "What's more interesting is how you will handle your defeat in our race," he jeered, "That is, if you're still up for it?"

Aria shot him a glare. "Don't bother kidding yourself," she snapped, "You may have more experience, but you also have more years on me, _vecchio._"

Ezio hated to admit it, but that one stung.

()()()()()

The race began at the front entrance of the Villa, and the finish line was set at the city's gate. In their path were a dozen buildings and a crowded street. Fortunately, Monteriggioni did not have as many patrolling guards to anger – a pale contrast to Venice.

As Ezio unfastened his cape, Aria scanned the path ahead of her. There were several different routes that she could take, but the trick was finding the fastest. She already knew what Ezio would do: he always took the most direct route, conquering whatever lay in his path with little deviation. Aria, on the other hand, planned her approach carefully. She was not nearly as quick as Ezio, but she hoped his crude method would slow him enough for her to get ahead.

They took their positions, each with a hand on the door. Aria had argued that Ezio had a longer reach than she did, but he had ignored her. "Ready?" he asked, excitement dancing in his eyes.

Aria gave a sharp nod, and released a deep breath. With one last glance around, her path was chosen, and it was now or never. "Ready."

"Three."

"Two."

"One..."

"Go!"

Pushing of the wall as hard as she could, Aria launched herself forward, running to the far right as opposed to straight ahead as Ezio had done. She watched him from the corner of her eye, and her direction gave him pause, but only for a moment.

He was soon forgotten as the ground beneath her gave way to a large gap. The roof before her was level with the front courtyard of the Villa, and she easily vaulted over the chasm. The red shingles clattered beneath her feet as she raced across the rooftops, jumping from one to the next.

Unfortunately, she could see Ezio gaining ground. He had scaled his initial wall faster than Aria had anticipated. Feeling the adrenaline kick in, Aria broke into a full sprint. She was terrified that she might slip and fall, but it was worth the risk to beat Ezio.

As her path brought her closer and closer to the finish, the world seemed to blur around her. Nothing else mattered, but victory. Aria dropped off the edge of a roof and landed in a crouch, quickly rolling to her feet once more. To her dismay, Ezio passed right in front of her.

She only had seconds to react before he crossed the finish line, and Aria leapt and tackled him to the ground. Ezio released a surprised "Oomph!" as she landed on top of him, inches from the finish.

Aria jumped off him and darted across their imaginary line, just outside the wall of Monteriggioni. "I win!" she exclaimed triumphantly, smirking wickedly.

Ezio got to his feet before dusting himself off. "You cheated!" he accused with a glare, though a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Aria took a step closer, her smile growing wider. "You made no rules against physical contact!" she jeered in defense.

A bawdy smirk broke across Ezio's lips. "I never make rules against physical contact, _cara,_" he retorted, with a wink.

Heat flooded across Aria's face and her cheeks burns bright red. She opened her mouth to give that dirty _stronzo _a piece of her mind, but his disposition suddenly changed. With his gaze focused on something behind her, Ezio wore an expression of mild horror.

Aria spun around to meet the impatient stomping of a large horse, though it was the rider she was concerned with. He was a large man, and even taller on the back of his mighty steed. Though one of his eyes was blanched and blinded, the other pierced through her with a stinging glare. He was draped in the Auditore colours and there was no question in Aria's mind as to who this man was. _Madre di Dio__._

* * *

><p>Dun dun duuuuuuuh!<p>

Sorry for the wait guys. Only a few more chapters to go! I'd love to get them up in these last few weeks of August, but things aren't getting any less busy around here. I wish I could have finished this story stronger, updating every week like I used to. Nevertheless, we shall trudge on. You guys have been awesome!


	20. Sneak Attack

**Translations:**  
><em>Stronzo<em> - Asshole  
><em>Bella<em> - Beautiful

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Attack<strong>

Aria's heart seemed to stop in her chest as she found herself face to face with Mario Auditore. She wanted to run, but kept her feet firmly planted as she tried to level him with a glare of her own; a difficult task when he sat atop his tall horse.

The small party of guards around him eyed Aria warily, unsure of how to continue. A few swords were slowly drawn in anticipation and Ezio bolted to her side.

"Now, now, there is no need for that," he assured in a low voice, holding his hands up defensively

The guards shot a few glances toward Mario, but he didn't return them. His gaze remained glued to Aria's, and ignored his nephew entirely.

Ezio quickly realized this and moved to stand between the two. Mario's glare harshened as he turned his focus to Ezio, who stood his ground. "It is good to see you Uncle," he spoke with a forcibly even tone.

"I would say the same if it weren't for the company you keep," he spat, "What is the meaning of this?"

Aria noticed how stiffly Ezio was standing, his shoulders squared as he faced Mario as though he were a threat. His hands trembled slightly, but Aria knew that if he were to draw steel against his uncle, this little game would be over quickly – and not in her favour.

An uncomfortable silence lingered in the air, disturbed only by the murmurs of the growing crowd who watched curiously. Aria gave Ezio a small informative poke, and he seemed to notice the spectators as well.

"Why don't we take this discussion somewhere more private," Ezio suggested, nodding his head in the direction of the Villa.

Mario was having none of that. "I will not allow this Pazzi into my home!" he growled angrily, turning his glare back on Aria, "Not unless she is shackled!"

Aria felt her anger ignite and she quickly decided that she was done with the passive approach. "You can try," she bit out dangerously.

Mario's scowl deepened, and Ezio turned to fix her with an incredulous stare. _Are you insane?!_ Clearing his throat, Ezio turned back to Mario. "Please, Uncle, let's be civil," he tried.

With a small growl, Mario relented, riding silently past them as the crowd parted before him. The small party of guards followed, each muttering their own insult as they passed. Aria returned their courtesies with a single fingered gesture of her own.

Ezio seized her hand and warned her with a glare. Rolling her eyes, Aria tugged her hand out of his grip and proceeded through the crowd, after the company.

As she walked towards the villa, she met many different stares. Some angry, some confused, and some completely blank and oblivious to what had just happened. Aria held her head high and quickened her pace.

Ezio followed close behind, and quickly cut his way in front of her, leading them back into the Villa. As they entered, Maria and Claudia both stood along the upper walkway of the entrance hall, gazing down with different emotions plastered on their faces. Claudia's eyes were narrowed in a glare, but Maria looked worried.

Aria swallowed the lump in her throat as Ezio led her into Mario's empty study. Stopping by the codex wall, she watched as Ezio immediately began pacing, running an anxious hand through his hair.

Watching him walk in circles quickly made Aria dizzy, and angry. "Stop that!" she snapped, "You're making me nervous."

Ezio spun around and marched up to her, stopping inches from her face. "You think you're nervous?" he asked with shaky laugh, "Mario believes I just brought the enemy into the Assassin hideout; that's treason!"

Aria didn't back down. "It's not your head on the line, _stronzo!_" she spat.

Ezio backed off, burying his face in his palm. "What was I thinking?" he mumbled to himself.

Aria's glare hardened as she bared her teeth in a vicious grimace. "I don't know," she said in a low voice, each word cropped.

The two had been too preoccupied to hear the approaching footsteps until Mario marched through the door. His angry glare faltered for a moment, moderately confused by the tension in the room. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Mario moved to take a seat behind his large wooden desk. His clothes were still caked with dirt from the road, and his fatigue was written plain across his face. His gaze swept over both Ezio and Aria, but neither spoke.

"To what do I owe the "pleasure" of this visit?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Ezio held out his hands in a pleading gesture. "Please, Uncle, just let me explain-"

"No," he snapped. His hawk eye turned on Aria. "I want _her_ to explain."

Ezio opened his mouth to protest, but Aria quickly cut in. "Perhaps it is best if you leave," she suggested, with a venomous glare.

Aria felt a twinge of guilt at the hurt look that Ezio gave her, but quickly quenched it. Now was not the time to show weakness. She watched as he stalked out of the room without a backward glance. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face Mario who was scrutinizing her appearance.

"Are you armed?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

A dark smirk spread across Aria's lips. "I don't need a weapon to kill you," she sneered.

Mario glowered as he unsheathed his sword and tossed it onto the desk. "Neither do I," he shot back, "But I'd prefer not to get blood on the rug." He stood from his chair and moved to a table in the corner where a glass tumbler of clear amber liquid sat.

He poured two glasses before handing one to Aria. She took the glass without hesitation and took a long drink, eyes never leaving Mario's. If this was some kind of test, she would not falter. However, the drink was extremely potent and Aria had to stifle a cough.

Mario let out a quiet huff of laughter. "You show no fear," he said, taking a large sip of his own drink, "Much unlike the rest of your family."

Aria's eyes narrowed dangerously, and her anger simmered barely below the surface. "I was always the odd one," she spoke, forcing out an even tone, "I suppose that's why I changed my name."

"Your bracer suggests otherwise," he shot back, gesturing to the emblem with his drink.

Her hand tightened around her glass, but her expression remained passive. "Then you may also note the other prominent emblem in the design" she offered lightly before triggering the hidden blade, "It was a gift from Da Vinci."

Mario's face turned a brilliant red as he quickly drained his glass. He moved back to the small table before quickly refilling his glass. "Well, now that the pleasantries are aside, I suppose we should talk business," he suggested, his voice strained with anger, "So why are you here?"

Aria took another sip of her drink, swirling the liquor around the glass thoughtfully. "I don't really know," she admitted. "I thought I wanted revenge, I wanted to make Ezio pay, so badly, for taking my family away from me. I didn't realize that my family had done the same to him. Then Borgia tried to have me killed, and Ezio saved my life. Well not exactly, it was Leonardo who patched me back up. I owed him a debt, and Ezio made a habit of hanging around the workshop to annoy me."

The bright red colour slowly faded from Mario's face as he listened to what Aria had to say. Much to her surprise, his scowl even seemed to dwindle.

Aria let her own glare drop as she released a bitter huff of laughter. "He changed everything," she explained. "And now he's got this insane idea in his head," she chuckled, tracing the emblem on her bracer, "to make me an Assassin."

Mario's brow furrowed and Aria felt her pulse quicken, as she tried desperately to gauge his reaction. Without warning, he whipped his empty glass at her head.

With only seconds to react, Aria was able to catch the heavy cup before it could collide with her face. Her eyes were wide with panic and she raised the cup into the air, ready to throw it.

Everything was still for a moment, and Mario watched her thoughtfully before finally speaking. "Perhaps not such an insane idea after all," he mused, "Though I will need to see more if I am to judge whether or not you are fit to be an Assassin."

Aria gaped stupidly, still standing in a fighting stance with the glass raised above her head. Recovering from her stupor, she quickly straightened herself and placed the glass on the desk.

She could scarcely believe that he was actually considering her as an initiate. Perhaps Mario was more level headed than Ezio gave him credit for. It seemed that once his temper faded, he was much more rational.

Mario let out a small chuckle as he scratched the stubble on his chin. "That nephew of mine has got guts, I'll tell you that," he said, shaking his head incredulously.

He moved around the desk to stand next to her and turned to face the codex wall. "I know why he wants you to become an Assassin, but what's in it for you?" he asked with a sideways glance.

Aria was a tad put-off by his initial statement, but maintained her neutrality, giving a small shrug. "It started with the Codex pages, then the tombs," she explained, "That and my pesky obsession with vengeance, though the Templars are my fixation this time."

Mario raised a curious eyebrow. "Relics and revenge, now there's an interesting combination," he pondered, "So what did the Templars do to earn your wrath?"

A cheeky smirk played on Aria's lips as she finally relaxed. "I blame them for my family's corruption," she informed him lightly, before adding, "And they shot me."

Much to her surprise, a smile broke across Mario's face as he laughed heartily. "I like that!" he exclaimed.

A small smile broke across Aria's own face as she turned to look at the codex pages. She released a great sigh of relief and stared without seeing as she thanked every deity she could think of.

However, she did not remain tranquil for long. Everything happened in an instant – the sound of a weapon drawn, the trigger of her blade, and the clash of steel ringing through the room.

()()()()()

Ezio stood by the doorway of his mother's room, straining his ears to try to hear what Mario and Aria were saying. He felt poorly about eavesdropping, but he didn't trust them to not start a fight.

From what he could hear the conversation was not polite, but at least Mario was unarmed. Running a nervous hand through his hair, Ezio released a shaky breath. This had surely been his worst plan yet, and the consequences might get someone killed – more so than usual.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps behind him. Ezio turned to see his mother entering the room from the other doorway. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought I had taught you better than to eavesdrop on conversations you are not a part of," she chided lightly.

Ezio smiled weakly and shrugged. "Sorry, mother, but its part of the job," he explained, tapping the Assassin insignia on his belt.

Maria rolled her eyes as she moved to take Ezio's arm and pulled him away from the doorway. "You are off duty as long as you are here," she reminded him sternly, "Now come, sit."

He obeyed, taking a seat next to her on the large bed. Ezio tried to force himself to relax, but the more he tried to push his fears from his mind, the more vivid they became. Imagination was truly a blessing and a curse.

Maria took his hand and gave it a small squeeze, bringing Ezio's thoughts back to the surface. "Do not worry, Ezio," she tried to assure him, "Your uncle may have a wild temper, but he is reasonable."

Ezio gave his head a skeptical shake. "You don't know Aria like I do," he explained, "Her temper is even shorter that Mario's, and she is twice as stubborn." Ezio pinched the bridge of his nose, still desperate to banish the worst case scenarios his imagination had been conjuring. "Even if she manages to keep her insults to herself, she's still the enemy in Mario's eyes."

Maria pursed her lips thoughtfully, watching Ezio with warm eyes. "You love her."

Ezio turned to look at his mother, trying - and failing - to keep his expression neutral. _How does everyone know?!_ There was no use in lying, he was terrible at keeping a straight face. He released a defeated sigh. "Am I that obvious?" he asked sheepishly.

A smirk tugged at his mother's lips. "Even if I hadn't caught you trying to kiss her in the Sanctuary?" she jabbed lightly, "Yes."

Ezio felt his cheeks burn red. He had to admit, that had been a clear sign, though it did not necessarily convey love. "How can you be so sure?" he asked curiously.

Maria smiled warmly, though there was a mischievous glint in her eye that made Ezio a tad nervous. "You forget that I am your mother," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "And though your... private affairs are not my business, I know your habits."

Now Ezio was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked with a small frown.

"I think you can admit that she is not the most personable of ladies you have courted. Most fall head over heels for your "charm," as you call it. You are like your father, when he was young; if a woman shows no interest, you don't push it. But you just can't seem to let this one go. This is something special."

Ezio remained silent, contemplating the things that his mother had said. While he did not believe his father had been a ladies' man, she was spot on with her analysis of him. Ezio enjoyed a challenge, but he would never pursue someone who did not truly return his feelings.

Most of his relationships had been short term, especially with his Assassin career monopolizing his time. _So many Templars – so little time_. Being an Assassin was also not the kind of job most women could understand – but Aria did. He had not begun helping Aria with the intention of falling for her, it had just sort of happened. And despite her coldness and hostility, Ezio could sense something within her. She would have left by now if she did not wish to be near him.

A sudden noise from the study snapped Ezio out of his thoughts. His eyes turned wide as he strained his ears for the sounds of battle, and heard the ringing of blades.

"Ezio-" his mother tried to stop him, but to no avail.

He rushed from the room, sprinting through the hall and vaulting down the stairs. When he burst into his Uncle's study, Ezio triggered his blades, prepared to intervene, but the battle was already over.

Mario halted his advance, but Aria did not abandon her defensive pose. "Good," he commended her, "Assassins cannot afford to let their guard down, even if they believe the fight has ended."

Ezio felt as though he had been slapped across the face. Had he really just heard his uncle refer to Aria as an Assassin?

Mario sheathed his weapon and quickly noticed Ezio gaping in the doorway. "I see why you were not so quick to kill her," he jested lightly, "It is not an easy task."

Aria looked equally as baffled as Ezio, having just survived one of his uncle's sneak attacks. Ezio was not unfamiliar with these types of surprises as they had been common before he had officially joined the order. It was Mario's way of keeping him on his toes, even when he believed himself to be safe.

Ezio sheathed his blades before a hopeful smile wound its way across his lips. "So Aria is in consideration then?" he asked, failing to hide his enthusiasm.

Mario returned a stern look. "Don't look too excited," he warned, "There are still many trials she must pass to prove herself"

Aria straightened herself and a determined spark gleamed in her eyes. "I'm ready!" she said firmly, but Mario merely shook his head.

"But I am not," he replied. "My journey was long and I must rest before I can make any decisions," he explained.

Ezio could not contain his grin as he watched his uncle saunter out of the study. Mario turned back one last time and added, "I suggest you rest up, tomorrow will be a long day," before exiting.

The urge to jump for joy was almost too strong as Ezio quickly turned his grin back to Aria. Unfortunately, she did not seem to share his euphoria.

Aria looked rather pale, and she smiled weakly, her eyes staring blankly at the floor. Her hidden blade was still slightly raised, and her chest rose and fell with her rapid breathing.

Ezio let his excitement fade as he moved to stand by her. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder, and she seemed to snap out of her shock. He offered her a small smile and gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "Relax, _bella,_" he insisted, "The hard part is over."

Her eyes quickly narrowed in a small glare. "That's what you said about the leap of faith, _stronzo_," she snapped bitterly.

Ezio laughed as he took a step backwards, grinning at the angry woman in front of him. "I did warn you that it would not be easy," he reminded her with a smirk.

Aria crossed her arms and released a huff of a sigh as she brushed past him, and marched out of the study. "Yes, but you did not say he would throw glasses at my head, or attack me at random."

Ezio followed close on her heels as she made her way up the stairs towards the guest room. "That just means he likes you!" Ezio piped happily.

Aria stopped in front of her door and spun to face him. "Well you better inform him that I sleep with a dagger under my pillow," she snapped with a small smirk. With that, Aria stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

Ezio was still smiling as he took a step closer to the door and knocked lightly on the thick wood.

"What do you want?!" he heard Aria's muted voice yell from behind the door.

He smiled. "Goodnight, _bella_," he said quietly.

There was a short pause of silence before she finally answered. "Goodnight, Ezio."

* * *

><p>YES! I <strong>AM <strong>ALIVE!

And here I thought that school starting meant I would have more time. Too bad I forgot about Orientation Week. Being a volunteer for O-week monopolizes the SHIT our of your time, but now that classes are starting I will finally have a stable schedule and finish this goddamn story.

I'm sorry it has been soooo long since I updated last, and I promise to **never **leave you hanging for so long again! We're so close!


	21. Break

Translations:  
><em>Bella - <em>Beautiful_  
>Stronzo - <em>Asshole_  
>Cara - <em>Dear

* * *

><p><strong>Break<strong>

Ezio sat on a ledge staring down at the practice arena as Aria and Mario sparred viciously. He was nervous. Aria was his first real apprentice, and her performance reflected his own skills. If Mario was not impressed with Aria's technique, Ezio was worried that he might never be trusted to train recruits.

Both Mario and Aria looked exhausted. The sun was beating down, roasting them in their thick armour. Even Ezio had broken a sweat in the afternoon heat. A small crowd had gathered to watch, suffering through the weather in hopes of an exciting fight. Many even found the energy to shout out cheers and words of encouragement. Despite the heat, the two continued to fight with as much strength as they could muster, neither wishing to be the first to give in.

As Ezio watched, he saw an opening in Aria's defence that Mario tried to take advantage of. He made a fast slash with his blade, but she quickly blocked the strike with her dagger.

His uncle had scoffed at first. "It is no surprise that you cannot handle the weight of a longsword," he had jabbed, "A dagger is a woman's weapon to be sure."

Aria had drawn her bow so fast that there had not been time for Mario to blink before her arrow had whizzed past his face and shattered against the brick wall behind him. "And what kind of weapon is that?" she had jeered back.

Ezio had quickly intervened and had successfully returned focus to the task at hand. First, Mario had tested Aria's free running skills; much to Ezio's protest. "You saw her nearly beat me in a race the day you returned!" he had argued.

Before Mario could answer however, Aria had interrupted. "What do mean "almost" beat you?" she had snapped angrily.

Ezio had flashed her a wide smile as he'd smirked back, "You cheated _bella_."

A few minutes of useless bickering later, Mario had ended the debate. With their score nowhere near settled, Ezio had decided to run the test as well. Unfortunately, Aria had put him to shame – fair and square this time.

Ezio had scowled at his uncle who'd laughed as he completed his walk of shame back to the finish line. Aria had worn the biggest grin Ezio had ever seen, and he had quickly become much less sullen about his defeat.

After the free run, Mario had then run Aria through a dozen stealth exercises. In the sunshine, her dark attire hadn't been as effective as it normally was, but Aria had still known how to hide herself. She had passed with flying colours, thoroughly scaring her targets whom Mario had generously compensated in return.

Now all that was left was an overall combat analysis. Ezio was not used to staying on the sidelines and he struggled to remain still. He was on edge, but did his best relax and tried to distract himself from worrying.

Aria lunged forward, but Ezio quickly noticed that there was no power behind the movement. Mario darted backward, regardless, and Aria took advantage of his moment of unbalance to kick one of his legs out from under him.

Mario crashed to the ground, but kept his weapon tight in his hand. He predicted Aria's next strike, and managed to deliver a kick to her shin, stalling her long enough for him to get back to his feet.

It was easy to evaluate both Aria and his Uncle's fighting styles from this point of view. They were both aggressive fighters, constantly on the offense. Aria, especially, allowed her emotions to govern her fighting style, but unlike Mario, her anger did not impair her efforts, but enhanced them. Considering her angry and violent past, it made perfect sense.

Mario was weak on the left side, where his blind eye could not see. In correlation, his left side was armoured heavier than the right. Aria's weakness was her lack of trust in her hidden blade. Despite their training exercises, she still favoured her dagger above the small blade. Ezio had faith that she would improve with time.

Swinging a heavy blow, Mario knocked Aria's dagger from her grip. He took a step back, about to announce victory, when Aria landed a strong kick to his gut. Mario sputtered and coughed, and Ezio quickly stood, and rushed into the arena to make sure that no sincere fighting occurred.

The crowd erupted in cheers and Mario's face burned red as he struggled to breathe through winded lungs. "I was about to say stop!" he wheezed angrily.

Aria couldn't hide her small satisfied smirk as she replied, "You shouldn't assume the battle is over just because I lost my weapon."

Ezio could not help but laugh, for he had made the same mistake on their first encounter as well. "Do not worry uncle," he laughed as he helped stand Mario upright, clapping him on the back, "She grows on you."

Mario soon recovered from his coughing fit and managed to speak. "Yes, well, she still has one more test to pass," he panted, wiping the sweat on his brow with his sleeve.

Ezio smacked himself in the forehead. He had forgotten the leap of faith – and this was no ordinary leap. He himself had been required to conquer this jump to truly prove his metal as an Assassin.

Aria shot Ezio a curious look, raising an eyebrow at his abrupt silence. "What is the final test?" she asked, with a hint of apprehension in her voice.

Mario sheathed his sword before climbing out of the practice area. "A leap of faith," he explained, "But for this test, we must venture to Firenze."

Aria turned her attention back to Ezio, eyes prying for answers, and he had no choice but to oblige. "The tallest leap you will ever encounter this side of Italia, lies in Firenze," he explained, "The _Campanile di Giotto._"

()()()()()

The hairs on the back of Aria's neck rose at the thought of leaping from such a dizzying altitude. She remembered visiting the tower as a girl, staring up at the unbelievable height, and wondering if mountains were as tall. Aria knew better now, but her childhood memories continued to fill her with fear.

Ezio laid a firm hand on her shoulder all of a sudden, and she flinched slightly. Aria cursed herself for losing her head, especially in front of her future boss.

Mario watched her with a small smirk, no doubt pleased to see that she was sweating. Everything he had done was meant to challenge her, and to push her to the breaking point, but he would not get that satisfaction.

Aria straightened herself, determination burning deep inside her heart. "When do we leave for Firenze?" she asked.

Ezio raised a brow at her quick change in attitude and rolled his eyes, smiling. "Not for a few days," he assured her, "Preparations need to be made."

Aria felt her heart flutter with excitement. Was the leap of faith truly the last test that she would need to pass?

Mario didn't seem to think so. "One more thing," he piped in suddenly, "There is something I want to show you."

Ezio and Aria followed as Mario lead them back into the Villa and up to the second level. Ezio's study was tucked away at the end of a narrow hall on the third floor of the Villa.

Aria could not pretend that she wasn't a little excited to see Ezio's lair. That was where he kept his research on the Templars and new targets. More than anything, Aria was ready to be done with her initiation and begin her career as a Templar slaying Assassin, and if she was lucky, eventually make her way up to Borgia.

"Why don't you climb up first, _bella?_" Ezio advised quietly, a wicked grin painting his face.

Aria gave him a dirty look. "Ladies first, _stronzo,_" she shot back.

He only grinned back before he quickly shuffled his way up the ladder. Aria had to fight the blush that flooded her cheeks as she averted her gaze from Ezio's swaying backside. Thankfully, Mario didn't seem to notice, and Aria scrambled up after Ezio. He reached a hand down to her and she begrudgingly accepted his help. Ezio pulled her up through the hatch in the floor, and planted her firmly on her feet.

The room was large, but cluttered with books, portraits, and a large desk. There were several windows that surrounded the room, cracked open so the evening sun could shine through. Not exactly what Aria had expected, but despite the chaos, the room was rather cozy.

Mario emerged from the trap door next and Ezio helped him to his feet as well. "What do you think?" he asked, gesturing to the crowded room.

Aria smirked as she flipped through a few of the pages strewn across the wide desk. "Impressive, but unorganized," she said cooly.

Mario huffed a laugh. "And I suppose you think you could do better?" he taunted.

Turning her attention away from the pages, she fixed Mario with a smug grin. "Of course," she informed him lightly, "There is no lack of information here, but it would be better applied if it were more organized."

Ezio began to look a little nervous as Mario paced about the room scowling, but he made no move to intervene. Aria did not feel as though Mario meant to harm her, but she could not deny the growing tension.

He stopped in front of a veiled portrait, fiddling with the edge of the fabric. Ezio began to shift uncomfortably, but Aria's focus remained on Mario.

"I suppose the Order could use a secretary," he jabbed with a smirk, "It's been a while since we had an Assassin with a desk job."

Aria felt the humor drain, as any fun in this game dissolved. She tried desperately to come up with some sort of retort that was not completely childish, but she was becoming too angry to focus.

Mario smiled. "I'm sure you recognize the faces in some of these portraits," he said superciliously, "Templars slain by my nephew's hand."

Ezio took a hasty step towards Mario. "Uncle, please," he tried, "Let's not do this."

Mario paid him no notice. "It is a trophy room, if you will," he explained as his smirk grew more evil by the second.

Aria held Mario's glare with so much intensity that she was only vaguely aware of Ezio as he moved to try to pull his uncle back from the veiled portrait. Before Ezio could lay a hand on him, Mario pulled the cloth from the portrait revealing the face that Aria had been afraid she would see.

Her father's icy blue eyes glared at her from his painted face. Aria made no attempt to hold back the torrent of emotion that overwhelmed her as her fists balled at her sides, and tears threatened to spill over.

Mario was not done. Ezio protested wildly, and might have even said something to Aria, but she heard nothing. She only saw the second two sets of eyes, as two more portraits were unveiled – her brother and her great uncle.

Ezio began yelling at Mario then, who seemed to hear none of it, as his gaze remained locked with Aria's.

She heard nothing but the pounding of her heart in her ears. Aria was too consumed to hear, too devastated to speak, and too angry to think. Hate. Every emotion boiled down to hate. Years of impulse drove her, and Aria barely noticed as she freed her blade from its sheath on her belt and took a step towards the focus of her anger.

She cried out as she raised her knife to slash, but a firm hand caught her by the wrist. Aria turned to attack the new offender, and came face to face with Ezio. Abruptly, he pulled her into his arms, and the knife slipped from her fingers. The dagger clattered to the floor and Aria let out a breathless sob as her hands tangled in Ezio's shirtfront.

Strong arms held her tightly as he rubbed her back and whispered quiet words that she was too angry to hear. Aria tried desperately to break away from her hysterics, but there was too much rage smoldering inside her chest.

At some point Mario left the room, but Aria never heard it above the sound of her pulse racing in her hears, and her own quiet crying.

As Aria's anger finally began to wind down, she finally understood that she had failed. It had been another one of Mario's test, and she had failed._ "I failed."_

Ezio's arms loosened around Aria as he leaned back to stare down at her. "Failed what, _cara?_" he asked softly, gently wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

Aria stiffened, not realizing that she had spoken aloud. She took a shaky breath, hoping to return some strength to her voice. She failed to do that too. "That was a test, wasn't it?" she moped, "A test of my loyalty."

A chuckle rumbled in Ezio's chest, and Aria's anguish turned to confusion. "It was, _bella_, but you did not fail," he said with a small smile.

Aria pulled back further to regard him with a straight stare, however his hands did not leave her back. "What do you mean?" she asked, as the strength returned to her voice.

Ezio seemed to relax as she did. "To fail, you would show no emotion at all," he explained, "Think about it."

Aria turned the thought over in her head as her gaze dropped to stare blankly at Ezio's chest. It did make sense. If her intentions were malevolent, she would not dare show emotion, for fear that it would betray her allegiance. Aria felt a tad alleviated by this revelation, but it did not ease the stab of pain that she felt, reminding her that she was alone._ But I'm not alone._

Ezio pulled her closer as one hand moved from her back to gently tilt her gaze up to his with a warm hand beneath her chin. His molten gold eyes searched hers as a small crooked smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Aria hadn't been alone for a long time. No matter how hard she had pushed Ezio away, he had always pushed back with equal force. They challenged each other, and Aria had learned so much from him in the past months, but it was more than that.

Ezio had always been forward, making his feelings rather clear, but Aria had brushed them off, and ignored any feelings that she might have had. It was absurd, after all. However, his advancements had quickly become too much to ignore and she had realized that she did not want to be his friend. Aria wanted to be more.

The thought had been inconceivable, so it had been buried away. Distractions had been plenty, but now Aria's defenses were down, and her emotions were balancing like a knife on her fingertip.

Ezio's gaze continued to bore into her own, pleading for answers. So Aria gave him one. Without blinking, she leaned in and pressed her lips tentatively against Ezio's. His eyes widened in shock, and Aria pulled back immediately.

She did not get far. Ezio's hand caught the back of her neck and pulled her back in. His lips crashed against hers, and Aria melted into his arms. Why did it have to feel so damn good?

Aria sighed against Ezio's lips, and his chuckle caused a grin to break their kiss. He looked down at her with the most breathtaking smile that Aria had ever seen, and she tried to will away the burning in her cheeks and the flutter in her stomach.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she grumbled in annoyance, her tone not nearly as baleful as she had hoped for.

Ezio laughed again, his eyes never leaving hers. "I've just been waiting for this moment for a very long time," he said with a contented sigh.

Aria's blush only darkened as she tried to scowl at him. Why did the _stronzo_ have to be so insufferably charming?

Ezio grinned as he pulled her into a soft kiss. His lips were gentle, but there was a hunger that strived for more. It wasn't long before his pace increased, and Aria's head swam as she was caught up in the taste of his lips.

The kiss deepened and Aria quickly lost her breath. She hated to do so, but Aria broke the kiss, panting as she fed her oxygen starved lungs.

Ezio licked his lips, grinning stupidly. "A little out of breath?" he smirked.

Aria glowered and tried to pull away from him but he grabbed her by the wrist, tugging her back in. She collided against his chest and his knees buckled against the edge of his bed. When had they moved towards the bed? Aria did not have time to think about it as she suppressed a yelp when Ezio toppled backwards onto the mattress, pulling her down with him.

She landed on his chest with an "Oomph," and her cheeks immediately turned bright scarlet. Her logic came reeling back as alarms blared in her head, but that easy smile that curved Ezio's delicious lips silenced her uncertainty in a heartbeat.

"Second thoughts so soon?" he inquired with a wicked smile, "Don't tell me you're scared."

Ezio started to sit up, but Aria forcefully pushed him back down. Her lips captured his in a smoldering kiss and Ezio groaned quietly. Aria broke away long enough to glare down at him and whisper, "Never."

* * *

><p>Guys. I am. So sorry. School has been a shit storm. Editors, have been busy. I have been busy. And I feel like a tool. I hope this chapter makes up for it, because YES, this is the moment you have all been waiting for.<p>

I can not make any promises that I will update in the immediate future. I am currently trapped in the middle of midterms and am getting my ass handed to me by a booklet of paper. The assassin career path is looking more and more desirable each day.

I am sorry once again for the ridiculous wait. Once midterms are over, I will force myself back into the momentum, quit playing so much xbox, and finish this goddamn story.


	22. Run

Well I'm back. For all intents and purposes, I've been dead. I had a hell of a semester, failed a couple courses, and am now trying to sort my life out. I know, I know: Boo hoo hoo, get back to writing bitch. Well fine. I will. This story nearly done but you're going to have to sit through some shenanigans before we get there. Sorry again.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<br>**_Puttana_ - Bitch  
><em>Ti Amo<em> - I love you

* * *

><p><strong>Run<strong>

There was a small tapping noise in the distance that grew closer and closer until Aria was finally roused from her sleep. It took her a few moments to orient herself, and for the events of the night to come flooding back. The large arm draped across her hip also helped to remind her.

Aria released a contented sigh, snuggling back into the pillow, but just as sleep threatened to claim her once more, the tapping began again. Opening her eyes, she squinted through the dark until she pinpointed the source of the sound.

A shutter on one of the windows was caught in the wind, opening and closing with each gust. With a huff of frustration, Aria managed to carefully slip out from beneath Ezio's arm as she sat upright. The covers fell away and breeze ghosted across her bare skin causing her to shiver.

Aria climbed out of the bed and began feeling across the floor, looking for a shield from the chill. Her hand closed around a soft white blouse, Ezio's. She pulled the garment over her head and even though it was much too large for her, it kept the cold at bay.

She tiptoed across the room to the window, leaning out to close the shutter. Aria stopped for a moment to inhale the fresh night air. The small city of Monteriggioni slept soundly, and Aria could only see the glowing of distant lanterns, the thick blanket of clouds blotting out the moon.

Once goose bumps began to dot her arms, Aria closed the shutters. She looked back across the room where Ezio was snoring lightly. Both arms were folded beneath his pillow now, and the blanket had settled across his waist.

Even in the dark, Aria was able to admire the strong contours of his back as it rose and fell with his breathing. She caught the eye of her father's portrait that seemed to scowl back at her. It was the same look he had given her first childhood boyfriend. It had been nothing more than a meaningless crush, but that was not the way a father viewed such infatuations.

In the silence, doubt began chewing away at Aria's thoughts. Was that all this was? Was Ezio merely an infatuation? It certainly didn't feel like it, but did he feel the same way? Aria began to fiddle with the hem of the shirt as she stood in the centre of the room. Ezio Auditore had always maintained his reputation as a player; it had been a common rumor when Aria was a girl back in Florence.

_Firenze._ Aria's mind changed gears and she thought of the tower that she would need to conquer to become an Assassin. A wave of nausea washed over her, and Aria quickly crouched to the floor when the room began to spin.

Aria's hands ran through her hair as she tried to quell her nerves, but there was no escape. What if the other Assassins would not accept her? How would a relationship with Ezio affect her Assassin career, assuming she didn't splatter across the cobblestone road of Florence first?

Crawling across the thick rug on the floor, Aria stopped just short of the bed, trying to will Ezio to awaken. He had silenced her fears before, with a smile, a touch, or a kiss. However, Ezio remained still, breathing deeply in his sleep.

Aria was tempted, and she nearly reached out to wake him, but it was fear that stopped her. When had she grown so pathetic? Months ago, Aria had relied on no one but herself, for that was the only person she had trusted. She had never needed anyone, and now that there was a possibility that she might need Ezio, Aria was afraid.

There were too many reasons why they could never be together. Shaking her head, Aria wondered how she ever could have thought that she would outrun her past. She could not bring herself to hate him, so there was only one option left: run.

With shaking hands, Aria retrieved her clothes and dressed silently. She fumbled with her buckles and laces, nervous beneath the icy glares of her father, brother and great uncle. Aria did not strap on her bracer, but set in on Ezio's desk; too ashamed to wear her family crest or the Assassin insignia.

Her gaze turned to her family's portraits that were still glaring her down. It was their fault that she could not be with Ezio. With a grimace, Aria freed her dagger and cut out each one of their faces, shredding them before quietly exiting the study.

She tiptoed down the halls, wincing with each creaking floor board. The door to her guest room was ajar, and Aria slipped inside to retrieve the rest of her belongings. Thunder rolled softly in the distance as she strapped her bow to her back and shouldered her small bag of belongings. As she strode to the front door Aria could hear the rain beginning to fall as more thunder rumbled across the sky.

Raising her hood over her head, Aria stepped out into the drizzling rain. She made a dash for the stables where the horses were dosing in their stalls. Aria led her destrier from a stall and quickly saddled the stallion. After securing her pack to the saddle, she put her foot into the stirrup and hauled herself onto the massive war horse.

Aria steered the horse around and rode out of the stable. Her horse whinnied, displeased with the rain, but a kick to the haunches compelled him forward. Aria looked back at the Auditore villa, her chest tight with dread.

A single light shone in a high window and Aria met the gaze of Maria Auditore, holding a small candle. A shiver ran down Aria's spine, and she quickly turned her horse about. Pressing her horse into a gallop, Aria rode out of Monteriggioni, and into the night.

()()()()()

Ezio tried futilely to fight consciousness, desperate to hold on to a wonderful dream that was already beginning to vanish from his memory. Groaning angrily, he pulled the blankets over his eyes to shield them from the growing light, but it was no use.

Though his dream was lost, he smiled as he recalled his night with Aria. He could not feel her warmth next to him so he reached out to pull her in, however as he groped the sheets on her side of the bed, he found them to be empty and cold.

Ezio opened his eyes to confirm his senses. Aria was gone. His heart sank for a brief moment before he rationalized his thoughts. _Perhaps she wandered downstairs in search of breakfast._ A rumble in his stomach decided that breakfast was a superb idea.

Climbing out of the bed, Ezio began dressing. Retrieving his clothing was somewhat of a challenge as it was scattered across the floor, but the thought merely brought a smile to his face. He had waited so long for Aria to surrender and worked so hard to show her that she could trust him, but it could not have been more worth the effort.

He had tried not to get too excited when hints of her returned feelings had begun to peek through her barriers. She had been careful, but Ezio had learned how to gauge her emotions. More and more, her walls had come down as her trust in him grew, and Ezio could not have been happier.

Once his shirt was pulled over his head, something on the floor caught his eye. Ezio walked over and bent to inspect the shredded bits of paper on the rug. When he looked up, he quickly realized where they had come from; the faces of the Pazzi family had been gouged out of each of their portraits.

Ezio's heart began to race as he scanned the room for more clues. Her clothing was gone, but that didn't mean anything. It was not until he caught the glimmer of sunlight on metal that he noticed Aria's bracer sitting on his desk. Ezio's heart stopped.

With his mind racing, he barely had time to form coherent thoughts as he bolted from his room and down the ladder. Landing with a loud thud, he hit the ground running, sprinting in the direction of Aria's guest room.

He burst through the door to find the bed made and the room empty of her belongings; as if she were never there. All signs pointed to one conclusion, but Ezio could not accept it. He turned and vaulted over the ledge of the walkway, landing in a roll on the first floor.

Claudia stepped out of her room on the second floor looking sleepy eyed and confused. "Ezio?" she grumbled, "what are you-"

He barely noticed her as he ran out of the villa where the cobble stone was littered with shallow puddles from the rain. Ezio ignored them as he raced towards the barn, water splashing beneath his boots.

Ezio's intuition already knew what he would find, but it still didn't prepare him for the utter devastation he felt when he found Aria's horse missing. In blind anger, he kicked the stall door, causing the other horses to whinny in alarm.

He felt betrayed, he felt angry, but most of all, Ezio felt ashamed. Aria was gone, and he had never taken the chance to tell her the three short words that could have made all the difference.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Ezio wheeled around to see Claudia standing in the doorway of the barn. She quickly read the distress on his face, and her expression curled into an evil smirk.

"What's the matter Ezio?" she snarked, "Did you wake up to an empty bed?"

Ezio ground his teeth together and balled his fists but he said nothing. He shoved past her as he walked out of the barn, but he did not get far.

"Now you know how your other whores feel," she shot after him.

Turning on his heel, Ezio marched up to Claudia, baring his teeth in outrage. "You know nothing!" he shouted.

Claudia didn't even blink. "No, you know nothing," she shot back, pointing an accusing finger at his chest. "You bring that Pazzi _puttana_ into this house and expect us to welcome her with open arms?"

Ezio rolled his eyes dramatically. "You know damn well that Aria had _nothing_ to do with the death of our father and brothers," he spat, "The Pazzis have already paid for their crimes." Claudia opened her mouth to speak, but Ezio ranted on. "You know nothing about her! She has suffered the loss of her entire family, by my hand. Do you have any idea what it would be like to discover that your own family were murderers and accept that they deserved their fates? You. Know. Nothing."

Claudia gaped at Ezio, wide eyed and overwhelmed. He grimaced in disgust before turning to walk back to the villa. Mario stood in the doorway, watching with a small frown. Ezio grumbled as he stopped in front of his uncle.

"Have you come to gloat as well?" Ezio asked bitterly.

Mario stepped aside to allow Ezio entrance to the villa. Thankfully he had nothing to say on the matter, and Ezio brushed past him as he stepped inside.

Ezio did not know where he was going, his feet moved without purpose. They carried him towards Mario's study and he found himself descending the marble steps to the sanctuary. Ezio stopped in the center of the round room, sitting down on the cold stone floor.

Despite all his efforts, he had failed to bring Aria to love him. Nothing he had ever felt for any other woman had shaken him this hard. Perhaps it was the way their lives had been tangled together in blood and fate. Against all odds, Ezio had fallen for her, and had believed that Aria had fallen as well.

Had their night together been a joke? What if Aria really was a Templar with a master plan to discover the Assassin headquarters? Ezio did not believe it for a second, yet he still could not grasp why she had left. Releasing a shaky breath, Ezio buried his face in his palms. _Ti amo, Aria._

* * *

><p>Did you really think I'd give you your happy ending so soon?<p> 


	23. Searching

****Translations:  
><strong>**_Madre_ - Mother  
><em>Toscana - <em>Tuscany  
><em>Grazie - <em>Thank you  
><em>Signora - <em>Ma'am  
><em>Cazzo - <em>F*ck  
><em>Stronzo<em> - Asshole  
><em>Venezia - <em>Venice

* * *

><p><strong>Searching<strong>

A cold breeze whipped across the open fields, tangling in Aria's hair and sending a shiver down her spine. Her horse stomped impatiently, but Aria's attention was fixed on the little villa perched on the hill.

Even from here, she could tell that it had been abandoned for several years. Patches of grass had begun to sprout between rocks in the cobblestone path that led to the door, and the blanched wooden gate hung loose on broken hinges. Aria gave her horse a gentle nudge, and started up the path.

The stallion's large hooves clattered on the stone path, the sound seeming to echo over the hills. There was a haunting silence about the place. Even the rustling of the trees felt hushed.

The sun reflected weakly off the mottled glass in the dark windows of the villa and the pale brick walls were slowly being enveloped by the ivy that had turned savage over the years. Oleander trees had overrun the gardens, and as Aria rode nearer, she could smell the sweet scent of their fuchsia blossoms.

Once she reached the front gate, Aria dismounted and tethered her horse's reins to a fence post. She stepped through the gate, and immediately felt unwelcome. The large paint-stripped door was boarded up, along with all the lower windows, though the higher ones had been left uncovered, and the glass had cracked and broken over the years.

It would have been easy to climb up and crawl through a window, but the thought made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Instead, Aria circled around the side of the house and entered the gardens.

The entrance to the garden was through an arbour, which was a mess of tangled rose shrubs with buds blooming in every direction. Aria ducked carefully through, mindful of the thorns that protruded threateningly. The garden was a wild mess, any creeping plants having taken over completely. Aria spotted a stone bench slowly losing the battle with the creeping ferns that wound up its legs. The once-white stone had become faded and dull from seasons of wear, and looked as though it might crumble should she sit upon it.

Aria suddenly recalled the vision that the apple had given her, where she had stood in this very garden with her family. A chill crept up her back. Even if her family returned from the grave somehow, things could never continue as they had been. Aria knew too much about her family's true nature. She could not help but wonder what her life would have been like if she had grown old enough to understand the terrible things her brother and father had done. Would she have accepted this fact in defeat, as her mother had so weakly done?

As difficult as it was to swallow, their deaths had come about by their own faults. The Pazzis had been a family of greed and in the end, it had been their undoing. The more she thought about it, the less that Aria wanted to have anything to do with the Pazzis.

Turning her gaze to the villa, anger overwhelmed her and Aria desperately wanted to destroy this place; burn it to the ground along with all of its memories. But she knew that it did not matter how many things she destroyed, it would not change the blood that flowed through her veins.

Nothing was black and white. Her family could never be completely innocent or completely guilty in her eyes. Indefinitely trapped in a shade of grey, and that was the most difficult part to accept. _The same could be said about Ezio_.

Aria shook the thought of him from her head, and tried her best to quell her temper. After years of hate and rage, she was getting tired of being angry. Greed had unravelled her family, so perhaps hatred would be her own destruction if she was not careful.

Taking a deep breath, Aria closed her eyes. Somehow she would learn; learn to accept the good and the bad. It would take time, but Aria was willing to give it a shot. No matter what they had done, Aria's time with them had been happy, and no Assassin could take those memories away from her.

()()()()()

The candle on Ezio's desk flickered and danced with the breeze that blew in through the open window. He watched the flame quiver as his mind roamed aimlessly. He had been pouring over his old notes, hunting through any information that he had on the Pazzis and looking for clues as to where Aria might have gone.

There were a few obvious locations: the Palazzo de' Pazzi, or her mother's home in Sicily. That was assuming she returned somewhere familiar. For all Ezio knew, Aria could have decided to vanish altogether. She had done it before, who was to say she could not find a new identity and start over somewhere new? Perhaps she had left Italy altogether.

Ezio swore and knocked a pile of papers off his desk, sending them scattering to the floor. It had been nearly a week since Aria had left, which was more than long enough for her to disappear.

A soft knocking broke Ezio from his thoughts. He frowned as he stood, and walked towards the trapdoor in the floor. At the bottom of the ladder his mother stood holding a small candle.

Ezio released a soft sigh. "_Madre_, it is late, you should be in bed," he advised.

A soft smile brightened her tired eyes. "It was not long ago that I had to tell you the same thing," she chided lightly. "Come, take a walk with me. You've been cooped up much too long."

Ezio complied, climbing down from his study. Before going outside, he made sure to find a coat for his mother. "It is a cold night," he told her, as he draped the coat over her shoulders.

As they stepped out into the chilly night air, Ezio's breath clouded in front of his face. His mother took his arm as they walked down the lamp-lit pathway around the villa. They remained silent for a while, but Ezio was all but sure of the question hovering on his mother's tongue.

"So are you going to go looking for her?" she asked quietly, confirming Ezio's prediction.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips, as he tried to form the most complete answer, to keep her from prodding further. "No," he said firmly. "She could be anywhere by now, and if she had wanted to stay, then we would not be having this discussion."

Much to Ezio's surprise, Maria chuckled softly. "Have you considered that perhaps she left because she wanted to stay?" she asked.

Ezio opened his mouth to tell her how ridiculous that sounded, but closed it as he contemplated the idea. He had to admit that, while he did not fully understand it himself, it did make sense, considering how hesitant Aria had always been about trusting him and how stubborn she was.

Maria tugged on Ezio's arm, leading him to a stone bench beneath a lantern. The seat was cold beneath his legs, but he barely noticed the chill as his mind continued to work.

"Even if that is true, I still do not know where she would have gone," he reasoned.

A small crooked smile parted Maria's lips. "I thought you said that you and Aria were very much alike?" she argued, "Where would you go?"

Ezio's gaze dropped to the ground as he hunted for answers hidden in his thoughts. It did not make sense for Aria to return to familiar places unless she really didn't want to disappear. Perhaps there was a part of her that wanted to be found? The only problem was where to begin?

His mother seemed to read his mind. "You should start in _Toscana_," she advised, "That is where Pazzi family lived before they came to Florence."

Ezio smiled as he pulled his mother into a tight hug. Despite all of his deadly Assassin training and his sharp strategic mind, his mother would always be able to outsmart him and find the answers he could not.

"_Grazie, madre._"

()()()()()

For the first time in almost five years, there was activity in the Pazzi villa. The old boards were coming off the doors, windows were opening to let in the light, and the extensive pruning of the garden had begun. Aria watched all this from a safe distance with a small contented smile.

She had easily broken her way into an upper window of the villa and found the deed to the property in her father's vault. Part of her had wished to explore, to say one last farewell to this familiar place, but Aria had not wanted to spend any more time among the ghosts of her past.

Depositing the deed at the property office in San Gimignano had been a little trickier. All of Italy thought the Pazzi family was dead, and even without that problem, Aria was already a wanted murderer. Luckily, she had managed to keep her head down as she stealthily slipped the signed deed onto the desk.

The land was probably worth a great amount of wealth, but Aria had decided that it was better not to have that money credited to her. It would raise too many suspicions, and she had figured that the greedy property holders would be willing to take the donation without a second thought.

Steering her horse around, Aria set out down the road, bound for Milan. She had never been there before and she decided it was as good a place as any to start her new life. The hours passed as she rode, and soon her mood turned as quickly as the weather changed. The sun had vanished behind a thick blanket of clouds that poured relentlessly. The wind was cold as it tugged at her clothes, and her fingers fumbled with the reins, long since gone numb.

Aria pulled her hood down further, trying to ward off the torrent of rain. It was not long before her clothes were soaked through, and Aria longed for the warmth of a roaring fire. She was cold and miserable, but not desperate enough to return to Monteriggioni.

Visions flashed briefly through her mind, reminding her how warm it had been curled up next to Ezio in bed. Aria gave her head a firm shake, trying to knock the memories from her thoughts. It was a mistake; she had been vulnerable and weak, nothing else. _Liar_.

Aria grit her teeth angrily, part of her wishing that she had just killed Ezio all those months ago. She would never have known of Assassins and Templars, and could have moved on with her life. _And do what?_

Never had Aria considered what she would do once she had avenged her family. Revenge had been her only goal for so long that nothing else had even entered her mind. Perhaps she could have tried to clear her family's name, but now that she knew what her family was guilty of, the Pazzi name did not deserve that kindness.

Aria was merely a shadow once more, without a home or a name and she took a small amount of comfort in this. Perhaps she would steal Ezio's own revenge by taking Borgia's life herself. After all, it was he who had helped to corrupt her family and lead them to their doom.

For a moment, Aria wondered how Ezio might react, but grimaced at the revelation. He had no care for vengeance; in fact, he might even thank her, among other things.

A bright flash lit up the sky and Aria prepared for the expected boom of thunder, tightening her grip on the reins, but none came. The storm was still a ways off, but she knew that it would be best to seek shelter for the night.

She pushed her destrier into a canter, and they flew down the road. Cold rain pelted Aria's face but not for long. In the distance, Aria spotted a lamp swinging back and forth from a chain above the door to a small inn.

There was a small stable around back for horses, and she quickly dismounted and led her horse inside. After finding a vacant stall, Aria made her way back around the building and opened the door to the inn.

A cacophony spilled out of the crowded tavern, erasing any hope that Aria had held of a quiet drink. She shouldered her way through the drunken crowd and managed to find a small table by the hearth. Removing her dripping cloak, she spotted a place to hang it near the fire.

Aria held her hands out, warming them by the blaze and hoping it would be enough to dry her clothes. Cautiously, she cast a glance around the room, looking for threats. Most of the patrons were men, bumbling about in a happy stupor.

Satisfied, Aria returned her attention to the fire, feeling warmer by the second. She was a little startled when a scrawny youth in an apron approached her, looking rather nervous. Aria gave him a small smile, hoping to appear less ominous.

"C-can I get you a drink or something to eat, ma'am?" he asked, his eyes downcast.

Aria lowered her head to meet his gaze. "A cup of mead, and a bowl of whatever is cooking, would be great," she answered politely.

Unfortunately the boy was not comforted by her attempts at acting friendly, and gave a quick nod before zipping back towards the bar and out of sight.

Aria decided not to fret over it. The world felt much sunnier, sitting in front of a warm fire. Tugging the cord from her hair, Aria let her wet ringlets fall loose about her face, hoping her hair might dry as well.

Many glances were shot her way, curious of the young woman sitting alone, but most turned away as soon as they spotted the long bow on her back. Aria smirked to herself. What men feared more than a woman who thought for herself, was a woman with a bigger weapon than theirs. _Not Ezio_.

Aria stared into the dancing flames, unable to keep the thought of him from her mind. Leaving had hurt more than she could have anticipated. He had been her only true friend in a very long time, and despite the distrust she had held for him, he had always looked out for her, and had saved her life more than once.

The serving boy returned abruptly with a mug of mead and a small wooden bowl full of some kind of stew. Aria tried to thank him, but he had already disappeared back into the crowd once more. With a huff of defeat, she turned her attention to her dinner. She tasted a spoonful and found it to be a thick beef stew. It was hot, and after several hours of riding in the rain, it was the best thing Aria had ever tasted. Unfortunately the same could not be said for the mead. There was a bitter taste that made her grimace with each sip, but the pleasant fire in her gut was compensation enough.

Once her bowl was empty, Aria sat back in her chair, sighing contentedly; even her clothes were close to dry. The prospect of sleeping in a warm bed was extremely comforting. That, along with the mead, was making her rather sleepy.

Standing from her seat, Aria made her way to the bar to ensure that there was a vacant room. She shoved her way through the crowd but found it more than difficult to navigate her way through the ever shifting maze of patrons.

Her motion was halted abruptly as she crashed into a man who had darted out in front of her. "_Cazzo!_" she cursed as she backed away, "Watch where you're going _idiota!_"

In a brief second, Aria managed to glimpse the flash of a blood red cross pinned to the inside of the man's coat, and after looking to his face, she realized that he was barely a man at all. The boy could not have been much older than twenty. His black hair hung in long shaggy curls that framed his young face, and a too-tall sword hung from his belt, nearly touching the floor.

Before he could meet her gaze, Aria ducked back into the crowd. She thought she heard a man call out behind her, but she didn't look back. Apologizing as she shouldered her way through the patrons, Aria quickly slipped into a side hall, and leaned her back against a wall, listening.

Other than a constant hum of voices, she could not detect any approaching footsteps. Breathing a sigh of relief, Aria allowed herself to relax a bit. She had no idea what a Templar was doing here, but it obviously was not business. What worried her most was that his face was familiar somehow though she could not recall why.

Peering tentatively around the corner, Aria scanned the crowd and managed to spot him again, sitting amongst a small group of well armed men; most likely Templar body guards. They were drinking and laughing; perhaps they had been travelling and were stopping in for the night.

Her nerves began to rise as Aria wondered whether the Templars still marked her as a threat. Would he have recognized her if he had been given more time? It was not a chance that Aria was willing to take.

Steeling herself, she quickly rounded the corner, making a beeline for the exit, but just as the handle was within her reach, Aria remembered that her cloak was still hanging by the hearth. She groaned in frustration, before cutting her way back through the mob.

Aria felt as though she was running away, and because of her disregard this Templar would go on to carry out the same crimes that the Pazzis had; slaughter half a family for crimes they had not commit. _You are not an Assassin, you lost your chance_. But the Templars were still responsible for her family's corruption, Rodrigo Borgia in particular.

Reaching out to take her cloak, Aria clenched her fist in the soft material as she grit her teeth. She had promised herself that this was her chance to escape her past, and turn over a new leaf, but no matter how hard she wanted to, Aria could not let it go.

After grabbing her cloak, Aria set her sights on the bar, to resume her purpose to rent a room for the night. After a little negotiating, Aria managed to secure a room. Though it was made for more than one occupant, she did not mind paying the extra florins.

She then turned her attention back on the crowd, and to her luck, found exactly what she needed. A small group of courtesans was mingling with a group in a corner. Making her way over, Aria managed to snag the attention of one of the girls with the rattle of florins in her pouch.

The woman had light European blonde hair, and soft green eyes. She gave Aria a once over before smirking. "I don't usually do girls, but I suppose I could make an exception for you," she said with a wink.

Aria felt her face turn beet red and she struggled to regain her composure. "Not for me!" she blurted. Taking a deep breath, Aria formed a proper sentence this time. "I was hoping you'd spend the night with that gentleman over there," Aria said, as she pointed to the Templar.

The courtesan scrutinized him before shrugging indifferently. "Sure," she said easily.

Passing the courtesan a handful of florins, Aria leaned in close. "There's extra for further instruction," she said in a low voice, "I'll tell you when."

An uncomfortable look crossed the courtesan's face, but the glittering coins in her palm quickly disappeared into her pocket, and so did her hesitation. Flashing a sultry smile, she crossed the room and with a little convincing, she managed to weasel her way into the Templar group, taking a spot on the young Templar's lap.

With her plans in motion, Aria made her way to her room down the hallway. Digging the key out from her pocket, she unlocked the heavy brass lock and opened the door. For a two person room, it still wasn't all that big. There were two single beds, one pressed against each wall with a narrow space between them.

Aria closed the door, locking it behind her before stepping into the room. Out the small window, she could see that it was still pouring outside, and hoped that when her business here was done, the rain would have let up. Tossing her cloak on one of the beds, Aria sat down on the edge and released a deep sigh._ And now we wait_.

What seemed like hours passed as Aria fought the urge to lie down and relax, for she knew that if she did, she would not wake again until the morning. In the time spent listening to buzzing voices beyond the closed door, and the clink of metal tankards, Aria thought mostly of Ezio.

She was consistently unsuccessful at shutting the thought of that _stronzo_ out of her head. She hated to admit it, but she didn't like being alone. It gave her too much time to dwell on past mistakes. With Ezio around, those regrets seemed miles away, and she simply focused on a better future.

That was what she struggled to see now. Beyond taking her revenge on Borgia and perhaps traveling to Milan, Aria did not know what she would do next. Take a new identity for starters; Italy was not safe for Viola De Pazzi or Aria da Sicilia. She could think of a new name easily enough, but then what? Go back to her vigilante work? _No, that would call too much attention_. Ezio already knew her method of operation, and could easily find her again if she did not change her occupation.

Aria's next thought was mercenary work, though she worried that her false identity would not allow her to develop the camaraderie that most mercenary bands shared. Trained solely for single combat, Aria knew that she was not a team player, and the thought of fighting someone else's battles did not appeal to her.

Burying her face into her palms, Aria released a deep sigh. Her thoughts remained in turmoil until she heard the sound of footsteps outside her door. Quickly standing from her seat, she moved to listen between the cracks in the wall. The voices were low, but the giveaway was the clack of women's shoes. Aria heard the courtesan's giggle before the Templar's door closed from across the hall.

Aria slowly turned the handle and opened the door with a small creak. The hallway was empty. Taking quiet steps, she listened at each door for her target. _Snoring, silence, silence- ah, there you are_. Aria could hear the courtesan's sultry laugh from the other side of the door.

Deciding not to let things progress too far, Aria took a step back before kicking in the door. Two shocked faces with wide eyes gaped at her from the bed. The courtesan was straddling the Templar's lap with his shirt halfway open, and the Templar had his hands up her skirt.

Aria pulled her dagger from its sheath as she stepped into the room. "Sorry to interrupt," she said dryly, before turning to the courtesan, "Get out."

The courtesan opened and closed her mouth several times before she managed to find her words. "What is this?" she nearly squeaked.

"Your further instructions," Aria replied in a low voice.

It did not take her long to figure that one out. The courtesan climbed off the Templar and skittered out of the room as fast as humanly possible. Meanwhile, the Templar continued to gape at the knife pointed in his general direction. He opened his mouth to speak-

"Shut up," Aria said firmly, closing the door behind her with a kick.

The Templar flinched at the sound of the slam, his lip quivering. It might have been the most pathetic thing that Aria had ever seen.

She nodded to the chair in the corner. "Sit," she snapped.

The boy nearly tripped over his own feet as he scrambled off the bed and sat rigidly in the chair. His hands fiddled with a ring on his left index finger, and his gaze remained downcast.

Aria walked up to him, trying to decide where to start. She had never done an interrogation before, so she hoped her tough facade was enough to keep him scared. Taking another chair, Aria sat opposite of him and said nothing for a while.

The silence grew tense, and she could see the Templar's agitation. It was not long before he spoke, as she had expected he would. "Who are you?" he asked, looking slightly embarrassed by the unmistakable fear in his voice.

Aria turned her dagger idly in her palm, mostly for show. "That is of little importance," she said firmly, "My question is who are you?"

His gaze dropped back to his hands. "I- I'm just a commoner," he lied weakly, "I've lived here all my-"

In one swift movement, Aria stood from her chair and lunged, holding her dagger at his throat. "Don't lie to me, Templar!" she shouted, "Tell me your name!"

He looked as though he might have wet his pants. "Delano Barbarigo," he squeaked.

Aria relaxed and withdrew her knife, sitting back down in her chair. "Now that wasn't so hard," she said softly. Leaning back in her seat, Aria pondered the name for a moment. She had heard the name before, Barbarigo. Some high class family in Venice perhaps, but it had to be more than that. Aria seemed to recall the name from Ezio's notes in Monteriggioni. _Templar family business?_

It mattered not. Aria needed information. "I don't suppose you'd know the location of your superior?" she asked lightly, "Rodrigo Borgia?"

Delano's mouth opened and closed. "Who?" he asked sheepishly.

Aria lunged forward, but never left her seat. Delano flinched so violently that if his chair had not sat against a wall he would have toppled backwards.

"I may know, something," he said hastily, holding his hands up defensively.

Aria smirked. She couldn't believe it had worked, though granted, she was fairly certain that her intimidation tactics were only effective because this Templar really was nothing more than a naive kid. "Tell me."

His eyes left his hands and began darting around the room, looking for escape. Then his gaze dropped to where his sword had fallen to the floor.

Aria saw the idea in his eyes, and abruptly hurled her knife at the wall beside his head. Delano cursed loudly – the knife was stuck at least an inch deep in the soft wood wall.

Standing from her seat, Aria walked over to retrieve her knife, but before she could take it, Delano quickly piped up, "Venice."

Aria leaned in close, holding his gaze as she pulled the knife from the wall. "_Grazie_" she whispered with a smirk.

Resuming her seat, Aria pondered the thought for a moment. _Venezia_. The thought of returning did not sit well. It was probably sort of ironic for her hunt for vengeance, to come full circle and end right where she had started. For some reason she found the idea strangely unsettling.

The sound of Delano's voice brought her back from her thoughts. "You're an Assassin, aren't you," he asked, a little more brave.

Aria raised an eyebrow. "And what do you know of the Assassins?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

Delano looked rather hesitant, but as his gaze fell upon the knife in Aria's lap, he perked right up. "They are our enemy," he spoke, building confidence, "They seek to destroy the order we have strived to build and replace it with anarchy and chaos."

Aria huffed a laugh. "Is that what they told you at orientation?" she smirked back. "You are just another one of their pawns, feeding into their lies just like the rest of the world. Did you know that they would have us all serve them? For pure order is absolute obedience, and for that to happen, you have to crush free will." Aria stood from her chair, and began pacing. "Do you have any idea how many innocent people they've killed, all for _the greater good_? They use people, like you, to further their goals, and when they have outlived their usefulness, they are disposed of." She walked up to the Templar, and stared directly into his eyes. "They are a disease, corrupting everything they touch, leaving only death behind! Because of the Templars, my family is dead!"

"And because of the Assassins, so is mine!" Delano yelled back.

The silence seemed to ring in her ears. Aria could hardly believe it, and Delano looked as though he was thinking the same, holding his hand over his mouth. His eyes that had been filled with so much determination just moments ago, were now wide and fearful.

Aria sat back down on her chair, staring incredulously as she connected the dots. She had seen the Barbarigo's portraits hanging in Ezio's study, trophies of his slain enemies. She recognized that Delano showed strong resemblance to Silvio Barbarigo.

"You are Silvio's boy?" she asked dryly.

Delano nodded, his gaze dropping to stare blindly at his hands.

It all made sense now, and suddenly Aria's knife felt heavy in her hand. The Templars had forged this young man's grief into another weapon at their disposal. He didn't look like much now, but that didn't mean he would not grow into the ruthless Templar that they wanted him to be. The Templars were not so different from the Assassins it seemed, every one of them driven by something, someone, and no two were alike.

That said, Aria knew that she and Delano were very alike. Delano was young and ignorant, as she had once been, and he only sought vengeance for the murder of his seemingly innocent family. How many lives had Ezio ruined? _No. The Templars did this_. The only problem was convincing Delano of that.

Delano wrung his hands nervously, and he seemed to finally muster the courage to speak. "Who are you, really?" he asked with a shaking voice, though genuinely curious.

Aria released a small laugh. "I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you," she admitted softly, "I've been dead for so long." Sheathing her knife, Aria leaned her head into her hand. She was about to make a large gamble, but if it meant the preservation of another life, it was worth the risk. It was not too late to save Delano from the vengeance that had consumed years of Aria's life. "Viola de Pazzi," she admitted quietly.

Delano had relaxed once Aria had put away her dagger, but this new development had him at the edge of his seat. "De Pazzi?!" he asked incredulously, "B-but if that's true, the Assassins..."

Aria nodded. "Killed my family, yes," she said solemnly, "But they were already damned."

Delano looked completely baffled. "But how can you side with the Assassins?!"

"I'm not!" Aria replied sharply, causing Delano to flinch. She released a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to make him understand. "I hunted the Assassin who killed my family for years, only to find out that my family were as much murderers as the Assassin. The Templars have a way of exploiting the weaknesses of others to rally them to their cause. For my family, it was greed. What about your family? What about you?"

Aria could see Delano's mind racing behind his eyes, not believing what he was hearing. "Do you not see that they are manipulating you?" she asked, leveling him with a powerful stare. "They are using your grief to fuel hatred for the Assassins."

"I'm not grieving!" he yelled back, though his watering eyes spoke otherwise.

Aria sighed in frustration, standing from her chair. "Don't be a fool!" she said as paced restlessly. "Do not underestimate the power of loss. It will only drive you to a life of loneliness."

Delano stood suddenly from his seat. "And how would you know?!" he yelled.

Aria wheeled on him, drawing her dagger in a flash, and Delano was back in his seat. "I have lost _everything_!" she shouted back. "I gave up my family's assets, changed my name, and for what? To learn that they were really the villains and that they deserved their fates? I would have been better off never knowing." Tears threatened to fall from Aria's eyes as she yelled into Delano's face. "Even now, I had the chance to be happy, but I threw it away. Do you know why? Because there is nothing left, nothing but the hunger for vengeance. I am alone, and I will always be alone. Do you understand that? Once you choose this life, there is no going back!"

Taking a step back, Aria wiped an arm across her face as Delano gaped at her. She waited for him to speak, but it became clear that he had nothing to say. "Get out while you still can," Aria warned with a tired sigh, "Or you will never find peace."

Aria turned her back, steeling herself before she left, but from behind her, she heard Delano take a careful step forward. His sword lay between the two of them, and when she heard the scuffle of his feet, she wheeled around.

Delano dove for the blade, but Aria grabbed his collar and smashed her knee up to his face. He grunted loudly and fell back onto his rear. Aria heard the sound of hurried footsteps outside the door. Grabbing Delano by the throat, she heaved him to his feet, pinning him against a wall as she pressed her dagger against his cheek.

"This is your only warning, Delano Barbarigo," she whispered under her breath as loud knocking and voices came from the door. "Get out while you still can." She pointed to his coat on the floor, the small cross reflecting the moonlight shining through the window. "If next I see you, and you still bear that emblem, I _will_ kill you."

The door knob was being jiggled now, and the door buckled and cracked as a shoulder was repeated slammed against the flimsy wood. Delano coughed as Aria finally released his throat, but as he was about to open his mouth to speak, Aria punched him in the jaw. He dropped like a ragdoll, writhing on the floor.

Aria stepped over him and moved to the window. Raising her hood, she hoisted it open, and just as she was crawling out, the door fell open to reveal four armed men standing in the hallway. She pulled herself out and made a break for the stables. The ground was muddy and wet, but the rain had stopped.

Barreling into the stable, Aria jumped atop her horse, but before leaving, released the rest of the stabled horses. She could hear shouts from outside, and making as much noise as possible she scared the small group of horses from the stable. They stampeded out the door, nearly trampling one of the Templar guards. She rode out in the middle of them, and there was nothing the guards could do but curse and yell. Aria smiled as she kicked her horse into a strong gallop and flew down the road with only one destination in mind. _Venezia_.

* * *

><p>This one is a monster! I got carried away. =P<p>

One chapter, and a short epilogue left to go. Soooooooon...

Also with the story drawing to a close, try to keep spoilers out of your reviews (which you should definitely send me!) please and thank you. =D


	24. Fireworks

Alright ladies and gents. This is it. After over a year, it's finally done. I fell a long way from posting every week, and for that I apologize. But alas, I hope you feel it was worth the wait in the end. I know I certainly do.  
>This is a monster of a chapter. Think of it as the 2 hour season finale. After this chapter there is a short epilogue to tie up loose ends. Happy reading, and I'll see you on the other side! :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Translations:<strong>****  
><em>Divano - <em>Sofa  
><em>Dio caro<em> - Dear God  
><em>Bello<em> - Handsome  
><em>Dio mio<em> - My God  
><em>Bella<em> - Beautiful  
><em>Stronzo<em> - Asshole  
><em>Cazzo<em> - F*ck  
><em>Arresto<em> - Stop

* * *

><p><strong>Fireworks<strong>

Ezio did not have much trouble tracking down the old Pazzi Villa in San Gimignano. His uncle had mercenaries in the city who always kept watchful eyes out for any suspicious activity, including anything remotely related to the Templars.

The Villa had suddenly gone on the market for purchase after the deed was "donated," or so the property manager claimed. Ezio suspected that it had been Aria's work. She would not have been able to claim the value of the Villa without revealing her true identity, and despite her plans, that was not a good idea; not when the Templars still assumed that she was allied with the Assassins.

The second interesting piece of news that his informants noted was that a Templar was in the city. Delano Barbarigo was the son of Silvio Barbarigo and seemed to be taking up the family Templar business, but that was not the most interesting part; he had been attacked at an inn along the Northern road before he had arrived. The city was now plastered with wanted posters depicting a sketch of a hooded woman.

Aria was making friends everywhere she went, it seemed. The question was, what had she wanted from this Templar, and had she gotten it? It took a while to track down Delano's whereabouts as it seemed he was keeping a low profile after his close encounter. Fortunately for Ezio, the Templar was still in San Gimignano.

Ezio sat on a bench in the market square, waiting for his target to break from the group. Ezio's informants had managed to find out where the Templar was staying and Ezio had tailed him from there. The most difficult part would be isolating him. The Templar guards were not letting him out of their sight. Delano seemed more a prisoner than an ally.

Minutes dragged on and on, and Ezio began to fear that he would lose his opportunity. What he needed was a distraction. Standing from the bench, Ezio joined the mass of people in the market, looking for his chance to strike.

Walking in a small group, he was approaching the squad of Templars just near the well. It was then that Ezio had an idea. He let the group pass, but before the last guard could walk by, Ezio threw his shoulder out, knocking the man into the well. His scream echoed through the market and Ezio grabbed the man's arm before he could fall to the bottom.

"Someone help!" Ezio shouted.

People rushed in to try to pull the man out, and a particularly large Templar guard elbowed Ezio aside. Quickly shrinking away from the confusion, Ezio spotted Delano on the sidelines as well. Weaving through the crowd, he snuck up behind the young Templar before triggering his hidden blade and pressing it against the small of his back.

Delano went rigid and Ezio spoke low into his ear. "Let's take a walk."

Ezio lead him out of the crowded market to a quiet side road. One of his uncle's mercenaries, who had been helping Ezio, quickly cleared out any bystanders before taking up watch at the entrance to the alley. Giving Delano a rough shove, Ezio retracted his blade and waited for the Templar to right himself.

Delano looked terrible. There was a deep purple bruise around his left eye, and another on the same side of his jaw; Aria's work no doubt. He seemed exhausted, though his eyes were shifting nervously.

"So I heard you were bested by a woman," Ezio smirked, gesturing to his face, "Don't worry, she's bested me before as well."

Delano had started to turn red, but froze at Ezio's second sentence. "I... I have no idea what you're talking about," he mumbled, "I was in a fight with a pickpocket."

Ezio did not have time for this. He triggered his blade and took a few steps closer. Delano backed away hastily.

"There... may have been a woman," he rephrased quickly, "But I did not see her face, I don't know what her name is."

"That's not what I want to know," Ezio growled, "What did she want from you?"

Delano bit his lip hesitantly. "I know who you are," he said quietly, "You're the Assassin that killed my family."

Ezio released a pained sigh. There was no end, it seemed, to the blood that stained his hands. "Look, if you're looking for vengeance I can tell you that you don't want to try it," Ezio advised.

"No, I... I want to make a deal," Delano said sheepishly.

Ezio raised an eyebrow. _Now this I've got to hear._

The Templar wrung his hands nervously as he paced in front of Ezio. "After some... rethinking, I don't think I'm cut out to be a Templar," he said with a sigh. "But I don't think they're about to let me quit, especially after what I told your friend."

Ezio was listening now. "What did you tell her?" he asked firmly.

Delano didn't meet his gaze. "They will have me killed for sure if I leave, but if I don't... I've also been threatened to be killed."

"What are you asking?" Ezio said hesitantly.

"I want protection," he said with a gulp, "and I'll tell you everything."

Ezio laughed, shaking his head incredulously. "You're the dead man, and you're making requests of me?" he smirked, "I don't know how she got her information out of you, but I swear I can do far worse."

Delano gulped. "P-please, _signore_," he squeaked, "I never wanted any of this."

A deep sigh escaped Ezio's lips as he scratched his head. This Templar was only a kid, barely twenty years old. Ezio knew that he did not have the heart to kill him, even if he was a Templar, and it seemed that Delano knew he was in over his head.

"You have a relative yes? Agostino Barbarigo? He is the Doge of _Venezia_. You will be safe with him there, now tell me what you know."

Delano seemed to relax a little. "She wanted to know where Rodrigo Borgia was," he said with an awkward pause. "He is in _Venezia_ also," explained sheepishly.

Ezio's blood ran cold. _She's going after Borgia._ He immediately began to panic. Borgia was well protected, and failed attempts in the past had taught Ezio to be cautious when dealing with that man. Unfortunately, Aria could not know the same. If they found out she was after him, which they inevitably would, the Templars would plan an ambush.

Delano's voice broke his train of thought. "Umm... If you're also headed to _Venezia_, do you think I could... tag along?" he asked cautiously. When Ezio let out an irritated sigh, Delano quickly added, "The Templars I was with were already suspicious, what if they come after me?"

Ezio groaned. _Damn my morals_. He knew that he could not simply leave this empty headed fool on his own. The kid was much too naive to even hope to reach Venice alive. "Fine," Ezio sighed, "But you had better not slow me down."

()()()()()

Despite her previous luck with inns, Aria had found a quiet place to stay while she was in Venice. The thought of staying with Leonardo had also crossed her mind, but Aria did not care for the idea of lying to him; she would need to make up an excuse for why she was there without Ezio. She did not know how he would react if he found out that she had left Ezio and given up on becoming an Assassin. Most of all, she didn't want to leave any clues in case Ezio tried to follow her.

With time to spare before the Carnivale truly began, Aria was content to wander the streets. All of Venice was in an uproar. There were colourful lanterns hung throughout the market, gleeful music was being played, and new visitors arrived in the city each day. Everyone she passed wore a decorative mask adorned with feathers, gems, and ribbons. Aria suddenly felt rather exposed. She would need a costume as well if she wanted to fit into a crowd.

Changing directions, Aria headed towards the markets where hundreds of street vendors had set up shops, bellowing at passers-by, and advertising their trinkets. Business was booming it seemed, as Aria had to shoulder her way through the crowded bazaar.

With a little luck, and haggling, Aria managed to find a long emerald dress with a flowing skirt. She also bought a simple mask, violet with silver ribbon along the edges. As long as she left her bow behind, she would fit right in to the rest of the party goers and she could hopefully take Borgia by surprise.

The only problem now was figuring out where he would be. There were several notable events taking place during the Carnivale, but Aria knew little of politics. Borgia was always scheming, so he must have plans to attend at least one of these high profile events.

Aria knew that she had gotten a lucky break with Delano, and that the chance of her pinning down another Templar to question was slim to none. No, she needed a more covert approach.

Just as Aria was leaving the pandemonium of the market, something caught her eye. There was a small wooden sculpture of a man sitting on the counter of a stall. Curious, Aria walked up to investigate. The face had no features, but it seemed that the limbs were pose-able. There were several others, all sporting different postures.

Aria smiled as she thought of Leonardo. This was probably something he would fancy. She decided to make a quick stop at his workshop after purchasing the wooden figure. Luckily, the further she got from the main area of the Carnivale, the more easily she was able to navigate through the streets. She did become turned around and lost a few times; everything looked so different with all the commotion of the Carnivale.

Leonardo's workshop soon came into sight, but there was quite the commotion taking place. "No, no, no!" the artist exclaimed, waving his arms in direction, "You have to turn it on its side. It will fit out that door; I built it with the proper measurements to make sure it would!"

It was hard to tell what was happening from a distance, but it appeared that there were several guards trying to maneuver a large wooden structure out of the workshop. Crossing the street to stand idly by a small shop, Aria got a closer look.

"Yes! You've almost got it!" Leonardo cheered, "Just watch your fingers..."

"ARGH!"

When the wooden contraption hit the ground with a loud thud, Leonardo let out a screech of anguish. Luckily, the object did not seem to be broken, and with a little more maneuvering, the guards managed to get it out the door.

It was then that Aria realized what it was. Leonardo, most likely under the contracting of the city, had built a puppet theatre for the Carnivale. There was a remarkable amount of detail carved into the wood, and the stage was completed with a red velvet curtain; it was a truly impressive display, even though it would only be used for children's puppet shows.

With a little more disorganized effort, Leonardo managed to get the guards moving in the proper direction. He quickly disappeared out of sight with the guards fumbling behind. Aria laughed as she could still hear Leonardo yelling to civilians to clear out of the way.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Aria darted across the street and slipped quietly into the workshop. The place looked much different than before. There were new contraptions sitting here and there, and half finished paintings lying about. _Someone's been busy_.

Aria strode towards the large desk; it, in contrast, looked basically the same. The surface was a constant pandemonium of paper and designs, paints and charcoal, and various other supplies. She ran a hand across a clear surface on the desk and found it to be coated with a thin layer of sawdust. It was no wonder. The air itself seemed saturated with the fine particles, all floating around the stuffy room.

Aria set down the figurine, but as she did, a flyer caught her eye. The poster detailed a fancy party that the Doge himself would be attending. Now that sounded like something that Borgia would have a hand in. The Templars had murdered a Doge once before in an attempt to seize power, why not again?

Aria took the poster from the small stack, sending a fresh wave of sawdust into the air. She wrinkled her nose and couldn't hold back the sudden sneeze. The sound rang through the empty room and Aria clasped a hand over her mouth, listening for any hint of movement. Her heart dropped when she heard footsteps from down the hall. She had no idea who it could be, but Aria looked for a hiding spot regardless.

There was no way that she was going to fit under the desk, and she was running out of options as the footsteps drew closer. Aria quickly climbed on top of the desk and jumped up to grab a beam in the rafters before pulling herself up. She managed to hide herself behind Leonardo's flying machine just before the footsteps stopped in the room.

Hazarding a peek around the contraption, Aria saw a man standing in the doorway of the hall. She had almost mistaken him for a woman, with his long auburn hair. He looked around the room as he scratched his head, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Aria had no idea who this man was or why he was in Leonardo's workshop – she just hoped that he would leave so she could make her escape.

The man's gaze panned around the room before stopping to land on the desk. Aria followed his gaze and nearly cursed aloud. He walked over to the desk and picked up the figurine, inspecting it curiously. Aria clenched her firsts angrily. _Leave that alone, it's not for you!_

He seemed amused by the trinket and began to walk away with it. Aria's mind raced and she panicked, not thinking her plan through in the least.

Aria dropped from the ceiling, landing directly on top of the man. The wooden figure flew from his hand, and he collapsed to the ground, the sound of his head smacking off the floor resounding through the room.

He did not get back up. Aria climbed off him in haste, afraid she might have unintentionally murdered this man, but when she checked, he was still breathing. _Out cold_.

Aria left him on the floor, quickly running to retrieve the figure and place it back on the desk. She nearly made her escape, but then decided it was not wise to leave this man on the floor in case Leonardo returned before he awoke.

With very little grace, Aria dragged the man's limp body off the floor and managed to place him on the _divano_. Now he only looked as though he were asleep, instead of murdered on the floor. Aria realized that there was a sizable bruise forming in the right corner of the man's forehead. She gave the unconscious body an apologetic pat before fleeing the scene of the crime.

()()()()()

When Ezio arrived in Venice, the Carnivale was in full swing. Luckily, he had managed to pry Delano from his side and leave him with the Doge. Agostino was an ally of the Assassins, and could perhaps find a use for the boy.

There was music and laughter in the streets, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Ezio was rather stressed, however. He had not heard any news of a murdered cardinal, but it was only a matter of time until Aria tried to make her move.

Ezio knew Borgia and knew that he was probably already aware of Aria's presence in Venice, maybe even of his own. With that in mind, Ezio knew he would need a disguise. If Borgia got the opportunity to eliminate him, he would take it. Luckily with the Carnivale going on, it would not be out of place to dress in costume.

Ezio headed towards Leonardo's workshop, hoping he might still have the mask that Ezio had borrowed before, but when he reached the workshop, things were much busier than he had anticipated.

There were guards everywhere, who all seemed to be transporting products of Leonardo's design away from the workshop. Ezio could only guess that Leonardo was being paid to build them for the Carnivale.

Walking through the front door did not seem like the best choice with all the guards hanging around, so Ezio managed to sneak in through the back entrance instead. Standing awkwardly in the back hall, Ezio waited for the commotion in the front of the workshop to die down.

Once the room fell silent, Ezio crept to the doorway, peering into the main workshop. At first he did not realize that Leonardo was there, until he spotted him tinkering with some invention.

Ezio tapped lightly on the frame of the door, hoping not to startle him. Leonardo swivelled around and a bright smile quickly appeared across his face.

"Ah! Ezio!" he said cheerfully, as he abandoned his work, "I was wondering when you would drop by again."

Ezio offered a hasty smile. "It has been too long my friend, but I am afraid I must ask for a favour," he said apologetically, "I was hoping you might still have that mask I borrowed for the Carnivale last year."

"Ah! Another target, I suspect," he said, scratching his beard thoughtfully, "I think you may be in luck."

Leonardo walked over to one of the various chests in the room and began rummaging through its contents. "I'm sure it's here somewhere," he called over his shoulder.

Ezio crossed his arms impatiently, eager to resume his search for Aria. The more time he wasted, the closer she could be getting to falling right into Borgia's trap. Ezio hated the man, but had to admit that he was a clever strategist, and knew exactly how to manipulate a situation to his advantage.

"Ah ha, here it is!" Leonardo announced triumphantly. He crossed the room back towards Ezio and handed him the porcelain mask. "Why don't you keep it _amico_, in thanks for your gift," he beamed happily.

Ezio wrinkled his brow in confusion. "What gift?" he asked.

Leonardo's smile faltered. "Why, the wooden figure, of course!" he said giving him a strange look, "The one that I pointed out when you first came to _Venezia_, years ago." He strode over to the desk retrieving the sculpture from the surface and turned to show Ezio.

Now that he thought back, Ezio did recall Leonardo's fancy with the small trinket. He had even asked Ezio to purchase it for him but a pick pocketing issue had come up instead. "I'm sorry, _amico_, it was not me," Ezio said absently as he pocketed the mask.

Leonardo did not seem to notice his impatience, as he rambled further. "That is very strange," he pondered, "I would suspect my apprentice, but at the time of its appearance he was out cold; claims he was attacked. I think he fell and hit his head. Not the most coordinated young man-"

"Yes, well thank you for the mask, I need to go find Aria," Ezio quickly interjected, regretting the sentence the moment it left his mouth.

"Aria? Is she helping you with the contract?" he asked excitedly, "Is she an official Assassin now?"

Ezio had hoped to avoid this conversation at all costs. The account of his current situation was long and complicated and he had hoped to have resolved it one way or another before explaining it to Leonardo of all people, who would no doubt chide him for his mistakes

Leonardo picked up on his hesitation and his mirth quickly faded. "Ezio, what's happened?" he asked cautiously.

With a great sigh, Ezio looked him straight in the eye. "Leonardo, I don't have time to explain the entire situation, but Aria left and I think she might do something very unwise," he explained.

Leonardo crossed his arms quizzically. "You think she is here?" he asked, "Why?"

"Doing what she does best," Ezio said with a hint of resentment, "Looking for revenge."

Leonardo's head tilted in confusion momentarily, before his eyes widened in realisation. "Oh dear," he breathed.

Ezio's lips formed a hard line as he nodded. "Borgia is well guarded and no doubt already knows that she is here," he explained, but before he could continue, Leonardo cut him off, placing both hands on Ezio's shoulders.

"You do not understand," the artist said quickly, "The Doge is appearing at the Carnivale ball tonight, and your Assassin friends have been buzzing about Borgia's presence there."

A lead weight dropped in Ezio's gut. There was not much time. "Leonardo, I must go!"

"Wait!" the artist grabbed Ezio's arm as he turned to leave. "You can't go dressed like that!"

Ezio broke from his grip. "Leonardo, this is not the time to worry about my attire for the ball!" he said indredulously, but the artist would not relent.

"Give me a little more credit Ezio," Leonardo said solemnly before explaining. "You need a better disguise. It is not just the Templars you need to worry about recognizing you. What do you think Aria will do if she spots you? She'll likely know that you are trying to stop her."

Ezio clapped a hand to his forehead. "You are right," he groaned, "There is no time for a shopping trip, please tell me there is something else in that chest of junk."

A small excited smile spread across Leonardo's face as he headed towards the chest, and Ezio immediately regretted his words. _Dio caro,_ _me and my big mouth_.

()()()()()

The ball was outdoors, hosted in a lavish courtyard garden, no doubt owned by some pompous political figure looking to gain the favour of the many notable attendees. The place was moderately guarded, but there was little chance of slipping in with the rest of the crowds; the party was invitation only.

Aria leaned against a wall as she contemplated her approach. There were plenty of other lower class people who were trying to bribe their way in, with little luck. The rest seemed content to hold their own party in the streets outside; the music was loud enough to waft up from the gardens. People were dancing and laughing, but Aria was feeling rather exposed without her armour or hood. Nevertheless, the only thing on her mind was her mission.

The music seemed distant as she planned her strategy. When it came to eliminating a target, she was always focused, and little else could slow her down. Anticipation and adrenaline drove her, and nothing would get in her way.

"Come on, _signora!_" she heard someone calling, "Why will you not dance?"

Aria let out a small growl, rolling her eyes, as she ignored the man, leaving her spot on the wall to scope out the back of the building. Around the back of the garden walls there was an alternate entrance, however it too was guarded. The two city guards stationed at the entrance were swarmed with masked courtesans. Aria was mildly impressed at how well they were maintaining their composures in front of the lusty women.

"Please, _bello,_" one of the girls cooed, "I promise we will behave like proper ladies."

The guard crossed his arms, his cheeks blushing faintly. "I am sorry, _signora_, but this party is invitation only," he explained.

_The hell it is._ The courtesans continued to plead with their silky soft voices as the guards did their best to deter them, but Aria had other plans. She strode quickly towards the group, pushing through the mob.

"_Dio mio_, not another- ARGH!"

Aria grabbed each of the guards by the side of the head and slammed them together. Both men toppled to the ground in a clamor of metal and flesh. One tried to raise a dazed hand, but a quick kick to the head knocked him out cold.

Looking back at the group of courtesans, none of them seemed too distressed. "Thanks!" one said with a wide smile, before one by one they all stepped over the unconscious men and through the archway.

Aria quickly followed suit, making her way through a narrow hedge walkway and into the large garden. She could not help but gape at the sight before her; it was beautiful. The white roses in the garden were in full bloom and were painted in a hundred different hues under the glow of the colourful lanterns hanging from every available spot. Even the water of the fountain seemed to glitter in the many lights.

Picking her jaw up off the floor, Aria made her way into the bedlam. There were minstrels and performers, all smiling gleefully as they entertained the guests. The crowd was an ever changing rainbow of colours. The women all sported long dresses with flowing skirts and even the men wore colourful tunics with polished buttons, but the only colour Aria had in mind was blood red.

()()()()()

Ezio stood impatiently in line as it shuffled forward. The gardens had to be quite large if this many guests were invited. Stealing an invitation had been relatively simple: a well placed distraction and quick hands had easily procured his way in.

When he finally reached the front of the line, the guard took the invitation, but not before giving Ezio's date a look of disproval. The courtesan on his arm merely smiled back and winked surreptitiously as they were waved in.

Once inside, the courtesan turned to Ezio, planting a small kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for the ticket in_ bello,_ I owe you one," she said with a wink, "I hope you find who you're looking for."

The courtesan disappeared almost instantly into the fray, and Ezio found himself more than a little overwhelmed as to how he was going to find Aria in all this chaos. No doubt she was also in disguise and would blend right in with the rest of the crowd; it was what she was good at. There were so many people all moving at once, Ezio was worried that he would not find her in time.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the thought from his mind as he made his way into the crowd. Everyone was dancing and mingling, and Ezio suddenly realized that he had another advantage. It was unlikely that Aria would be in a group: no doubt she would be watching from a safe place. With that in mind, he managed to escape the dancing guests, and make his way to the quieter section of the garden.

Among the rose shrubs, there were couples sneaking chaste kisses, guests who had taken far too much advantage of the free wine and a few lonely souls searching for a partner. There were a few women among the quiet group, but none were Aria. They didn't have the right hair, or figure. Ezio released a deep sigh, turning to search through the crowds once more when he heard a commotion.

"Come on, _signora_," a man's voice pleaded, "Just one dance?"

"Let go of me!" a woman yelled back angrily.

Ezio walked around a column of hedges to see the man holding on to the woman's arm firmly. She was not trying to pull lose, but her fists were clenched as though she might punch him.

Quickly walking over, Ezio intervened before anyone could get hurt. "_Signore,_ why don't you leave this young woman be," he said with a tone that made his warning very clear.

The man took off immediately, muttering angrily. Ezio turned to make sure the woman was alright, but his heart suddenly stopped. He met the stare of the icy blue eyes he knew so well, but it was not her presence that shocked him.

Aria wore a long green dress that left her shoulders bare and hugged her waist in such a wonderful way that all he wanted to do was take it off. He had never seen her look so beautiful, but as he stood there gaping, reality suddenly returned to him and he flashed a polite smile.

She gave him a lingering stare but Ezio saw no immediate recognition in her eyes. "Are you alright, _signora_?" he asked softly.

A beautiful blush spread out from beneath her mask as she brushed him off. "I could have handled it myself," she grumbled, "But thank you."

Ezio just wanted to whisk her away with him, but he knew that he had to approach the situation carefully, if not she might merely disappear once more. This was his best chance and he couldn't afford to mess it up. _Not this time_.

"That fellow was not so successful, but would you mind honoring me with a dance, _signora?_" he asked sheepishly.

A frown briefly crossed her lips, her eyes distant, calculating her plan, but to his surprise, she accepted. "Just one dance," she warned.

Aria took his arm and he led her out to where the rest of the guests danced. He gave her a small twirl before bringing her into his arms, trying to maintain a polite distance. It was difficult when she looked so stunning.

However, Aria's attention was somewhere else entirely. Her eyes darted back and forth, scanning the crowd for her target.

"Looking for a friend?" he asked casually.

Her eyes met his briefly, but quickly returned to searching. "Something like that," she answered.

Ezio chuckled. "And what will you do once you find him, _bella_?" he said, trying to catch her eye.

She wrinkled her nose in annoyance, as he had seen her do so many times before. "I don't think that's any of your business, _stronzo-_" she stopped midsentence. Aria looked at him and saw him this time. Behind the mask she wore, a hundred emotions passed through her eyes as they widened in shock.

()()()()()

"Ezio?" she breathed. _Why didn't I see it before_?

He looked very different without his hooded robes and a beard growing along his jaw, but it was the eyes that she should have known. Those golden eyes she could nearly fall into, and the same eyes she had tried so desperately to erase from her dreams.

Aria started to panic. How could he have found her? Had she really become so transparent? He had to be here to stop her from killing Borgia or did he simply want her to come back with him? She could not decide which notion distressed her more.

When she did not say anything, Ezio spoke instead. "Aria, please come with me," he pleaded softly, "You don't need to do this."

Aria refused to look him in the eye as she spoke. "But I do," she said solemnly, "Borgia is responsible for my family's death. If I do this, they can be at peace."

Ezio shook his head in frustration. "Borgia did not kill your family," he said firmly, "I did."

Aria looked at him now and saw the pain and the pleading written so clearly in his eyes. It nearly broke her heart.

"Your family will be at peace when you let them," he spoke softly, "I am not a stranger to these feelings."

_I know_. Aria clenched her teeth, trying desperately to find a reason to leave - a reason to hate him - a reason to run. But what shamed her most to admit was that the only reason she had for running, was because she was afraid.

Ezio pulled her into a hug, his strong arms holding her tight. Aria let out a sigh as her fears seemed to melt away in his arms. "We will do this together, Aria," he said gently in her ear, "Just not now. Come on."

He pulled back, and just as he did, Aria caught sight of a short round man wearing dark robes lined with Templar red. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise in anticipation. She was so close now, and Aria knew that she would regret it forever if she did not at least try to avenge her family.

Ezio turned to follow Aria's gaze. "I'm sorry, Ezio," she whispered remorsefully, "I must finish what I started." She broke from his arms and darted into the crowd without a backwards glance.

()()()()()

A chill had crept up Ezio's spine as he turned, knowing who he would see. He had picked out Borgia in an instant. As her words sunk in, Ezio turned. "Aria, wait!" But she was gone.

_How can she be gone?_ All Ezio could see was a sea of colours and swirling skirts. She had simply disappeared. "_Cazzo!_" he cursed loudly, trying to shoulder his way through the crowd. The dancing and spinning was making him dizzy. He finally managed to escape the mob but came face to face with one of Borgia's men.

"You!" the man yelled, raising a finger, "_Arresto_!"

The guard quickly pulled his dagger but did not have time to use it. With a flick of the wrist, Ezio triggered his blade and stabbed him in the gut. Holding up the dying man, Ezio quickly settled the body onto a bench. Hopefully the commotion would be enough for no one to notice.

Ezio looked to Borgia again who was moving off to the side of the crowd. He could spot Borgia's men throughout the garden, converging on the Maestro's position, which was where Aria was sure to be.

Walking in the same direction, Ezio eliminated as many guards as he could, hiding the bodies in shrubs and dark corners. But no matter how many he killed, there always seemed to be more.

Borgia had stopped moving, and Ezio knew that Aria would be on him in seconds. He had to get there. With fresh adrenaline, Ezio sprinted down a small corridor along the wall, but he didn't get far. A fist collided with his jaw, and Ezio nearly toppled to the ground out of sheer surprise.

The guard bore a big ugly smile, and he was not alone; three other guards stood cornering Ezio. He smiled, because the more guards that were on him, the less Aria would need to deal with. "Bring in on," Ezio grinned.

()()()()()

Aria had been expecting more resistance. There had been a few guards, all of whom she had easily disposed of. She would have thought that a man with so many enemies would have more protection.

The closer she got to her target, the more her anticipation grew. Soon she would be satisfied, and she would find Ezio and apologize for leaving. Perhaps after, Aria would realize that Ezio was right; that revenge brought no solace – nevertheless, it was a lesson she had to learn for herself.

In the cover of a tall patch of swaying grasses, she stopped behind Borgia. Pulling up one corner of her dress, she retrieved the knife she had strapped to her leg and silently unsheathed the blade. Aria watched the shiver run up Borgia's spine as she rested her dagger against his back. "Any last words, Borgia?" she whispered in his ear.

To her surprise, he chuckled, and before she could sense the danger, two pairs of hands grabbed her from behind, dragging her back and away from Borgia. Aria struggled and her dagger fell from her grasp.

The guards stopped once they were concealed beneath a walkway, and Borgia bent down and picked up her dagger. "You are very foolish," he said darkly, "Much like the rest of your family."

Aria spat and struggled further; trying to break free, but the guards had a vicelike grip on her arms. "And you are a misguided lunatic!" she shot back.

Borgia smiled a twisted smile. "And yet you are the one charging blindly into matters you cannot begin to conceive!" He began pacing in front of her, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "But much like your family, I know that you are ambitious," he mused, waving a signal to his guards.

The hands on Aria's arms loosened and she shook them off roughly. If Borgia thought that he could make an argument to gain her allegiance, he was hilariously mistaken. Relaxing her posture, Aria hoped that she could lower his guard long enough to strike.

"And what could you possibly offer me?" she scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Borgia held his arms open, grinning smugly. "Wealth, power, a place in the new world order?" he said with a shrug, "I will be pope in a few months; there is nothing I cannot grant you."

Aria ground her teeth angrily. _Except for my family back._ The only other thing she could ever want was Ezio, and it was about time that she returned to him.

"There is one thing I want very much," she glared as she bared her teeth, "your life."

Aria moved fast, flicking her left wrist before closing the distance between her and Borgia, and slamming her palm against his chest.

But something wasn't right. Aria looked to her wrist that was naked of her bracer, and the terrible realization was as cold as the steel knife in her stomach. The world stood still, and for a moment, Aria could not see or hear anything, but she could feel. Pain like she had never known burned through her abdomen, but all she could manage was a strangled cry.

"Your father would be proud," Borgia said bitterly before wrenching the knife from her stomach.

Strong hands grasped her arms when Aria's knees collapsed, and she nearly blacked out, the pain was so intense. She tried to scream; anything that might get someone's attention, but she could not make a sound, her lungs choked with agony.

Letting the knife fall to the ground, Borgia left her with one final insult. "Don't worry, your Assassin lover will join you soon - in death." His attention turning, Borgia grimaced at the blood on his hands, and then looked to the guards. "Get rid of her."

()()()()()

Four guards lay dead at Ezio's feet, although thankfully they were in a narrow walkway where their bodies would not be discovered right away. He quickly made his way back into the main courtyard and began scanning for Aria or Borgia.

He found Borgia - but not where he had been before. He now stood by a fountain grimacing at his hands. Borgia placed a hand beneath the running water, and the colour that left them was blood red.

Fear gripped every muscle of Ezio's body and he searched the crowd wildly. There were too many people, too much commotion. He shoved through the crowd, trying to find a better vantage point. Suddenly, Ezio saw two guards escorting a woman in a green dress out the back entrance.

Ezio bolted in that direction, not caring who he barreled down. A woman gasped as he knocked her date to the ground, and when another man tried to confront him, Ezio replied with a punch to the gut. More people called after him, but he could barely hear them above the sound of his pulse pounding in his ears. His heart was racing a mile a minute, and no one could stop him.

()()()()()

Aria's head bobbed and her feet dragged along the ground as the music of the party grew more and more faint. Every few steps she tried to struggle, but the guards barely seemed phased as they continued to tow her along. Her body had gone into shock, but the pain still burned with every step.

Hot tears ran down from her eyes, wetting her cheeks beneath her mask, but it was not the pain that had caused them: it was the shame. Aria had failed to avenge her family, and she had failed Ezio. She had not heeded his warnings and she had paid the price, but she alone would not suffer. There was no denying what Ezio felt for her, and she could no longer lie to herself about how she felt about him.

Aria's heart sunk at the realization that she would never look upon his face again, and the fault was her own. Aria had underestimated Borgia; she had been too consumed by vengeance to see that she was walking into a trap. Aria let out a dry laugh, coughing as she did. _And here I vowed not to meet the same end as my family._

Despite her clouded vision, Aria managed to make out a row of gondolas bobbing on the water. They meant to throw her in the river. With a surge of adrenaline, Aria struggled with all her might, pulling and twisting, but it only made the pain worse. Aria let out an anguished cry, but suddenly realized that she wasn't the only one.

The guard released her arm as he cursed loudly, and Aria glimpsed the throwing knife embedded in his shoulder. The other guard released her and Aria's legs gave out. She collapsed to the ground, and when she looked up again, she saw Ezio charging the guards.

Aria felt her stomach do a flip, and for a moment, the pain disappeared, but as she tried to pull herself to her feet, the wound screamed in protest. She braced herself against a wall and lowered herself back to the ground, leaning against the brick as she watched the shapes of Ezio and the guards fly by.

Ezio had his sword free and was clashing steel with both men at the same time. His motions blurred in Aria's failing vision, and she missed the strike that felled one of the guards, but saw him crumple to the ground all the same.

Aria blinked and suddenly the second guard had been struck down as well. Had she fallen unconscious? Aria could not be sure, but what she did know was that Ezio was here now, and as he raced over, a smile spread across her lips.

()()()()()

"Aria," Ezio breathed as horror gripped his throat. He knelt beside her and paled at the size of the blood stain forming on her dress. The wound was deep; she had lost a lot of blood. He needed to find a doctor.

"We need to get you out of here," he rambled hastily, "There must be a surgeon nearby."

"Ezio, wait," she said firmly. Reaching a hand to his face, Aria removed his mask and set it aside. Her eyes wandered over his face and a smirk came to her lips as she ran a finger over his stubble. "What is that awful thing growing on your face?"

A huff of laughter escaped Ezio's lips as he held Aria's hand against his face, kissing her fingers gently. "I thought it made me look rather rugged," he jested.

Ezio pulled the ribbon on Aria's mask and carefully removed it. A pained sigh flew from his lips as he rubbed Aria's tear soaked cheeks.

Her face had grown pale, and the fire in her eyes was fading. A ragged cough tore through her throat and a small amount of blood trickled from her mouth. With a worried frown, Ezio used his sleeve to wipe it away. He knew it was not too late, but he had to hurry.

"Ezio, I'm sorry," she said quietly.

His hand squeezed hers tightly and he stood, gently scooping Aria up into his arms. She winced at the movement, and Ezio planted a soft kiss in her hair. "You have no reason to be sorry," he assured her, "You will be just fine."

()()()()()

Aria was unsure of whom he was trying to convince. The corners of her vision were growing dark and she could feel her head swimming with dementia. She bobbed up and down in Ezio's arms as he jogged, holding on as best she could.

The world flew by in slow motion, but all Aria could see was Ezio's face. He looked so afraid, his eyes darting wildly back and forth, searching for a doctor, but every once in a while he would gaze down at her with a soft smile in his eyes. Despite the pain and her weak hold on consciousness, Aria sighed contently. _He loves me_.

Staring up at his handsome face, Aria realized that she had always known. It was her own stubbornness that had kept them apart all this time. Of all the things that Ezio had changed in her, adamancy was not one of them. Now she was too tired to pretend otherwise. All she wanted to do was curl up beside him and sleep, but just as she closed her eyes, Ezio shook her awake.

He glared down at her, still jogging along. "Stay with me Aria!" he demanded, shaking her roughly.

Aria mustered the strength to glare back at him through hazy eyes. "You are an irritating, _stronzo_," she smirked.

Ezio's grin was pained as he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "And you, _bella_, are much stronger than this," he said, "Stay with me."

Huffing a sigh, Aria did her best to comply, however the pain in her abdomen felt far away as reality faded. She had lost so much blood that her head felt as though it were in the clouds

Ezio stopped suddenly, and looked around, panicked. "Where is the doctor?" he bellowed.

A man dressed in dark robes eyed Aria fearfully. "He is not here, _signore_," his voice trembled, "He should be back any minute."

Ezio looked as though he might kill the poor man. Aria tugged on his sleeve, trying to get his attention. His gazed flashed back to her, eyes softening.

"Ezio," she breathed, her voice paper thin.

He lowered them gently to the ground, cradling Aria in his arms. "Aria, please stay with me," he begged, his gold eyes flooded with despair.

Aria smiled, nestling closer to Ezio's chest. "There's nowhere I'd rather be," she sighed eyes closing.

Ezio nudged her again, holding her chin as he stared into her eyes. "Look at me, Aria" he pleaded, "Don't leave me."

There was so much pain and fear in his eyes that it made Aria's heart ached more than her wound. The darkness was so close, pulling her in, and there was no escape. Aria knew that. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Ezio gripped her hand tightly rocking her back and forth. "Do not say that!" he demanded, "The doctor will be here soon; you're going to be alright."

A wide smile spread across her face as she took Ezio's hand, squeezing it tightly. "I am alright."

A loud pop sounded overhead, and an explosion of red lights erupted in the sky against the full moon. Soon more appeared in all different colours. Aria watched the fireworks as she rubbed Ezio's hand, kissing it lightly.

She could feel her strength vanishing as her vision became a haze. The colours were quickly fading and Ezio's face grew more and more distant. Scared now, Aria squeezed Ezio's hand and he pulled her into a tight embrace. She sighed as she kissed his lips, feeling tears running down her chin, though she could not be sure who they belonged to.

His face pulled back just enough to look into her eyes, and Aria smirked. "Quit looking so pathetic" she whispered, "I love you, Ezio."

A small, choked laugh left Ezio's lips before he pressed them to Aria's once more. They were warm and full of life, and it was all she could feel as the edge of the abyss pulled her under.

The darkness was peaceful and inviting, and Aria could no longer fight the inevitable. She squeezed Ezio's hand and savoured one last look into his eyes as her world faded into nothingness.


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The nights were getting warmer. Summer was almost upon Italy, and with it plans were being set in motion. After gathering the last of the codex pages, The Apple had revealed the location of The Vault; The Vatican City where Borgia would be.

This had been disturbing news indeed, though it was not a surprise that Borgia would be guarding the entrance. Perhaps he was waiting for Ezio to bring him the final piece of the puzzle: the Apple of Eden. Somehow it was the key to opening this Vault, though Ezio did not yet know how it would be done. In a few short days he would be leaving for Rome, and the anxiety of it all had been weighing on him.

Ezio's eyes flickered open to stare at the empty spot in the bed beside him. He released a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes. It had been far too many nights that he had woken up in an empty bed. With the blankets wrapped snug around him, Ezio began to feel suffocated.

Crawling out of bed, he pulled on some loose clothes before walking over to an open window in his study. The night air was humid and the full moon bathed all of Monteriggioni in a bright glow. As he had done so many nights before, Ezio carefully ducked out through the window and stepped out onto the roof.

Inhaling deeply, Ezio felt a small amount of tension fade away. When his mind was not worrying over the future, Ezio dwelled on the past. As an Assassin, it was bad for business, but on nights like these he could not help it; Ezio missed her.

Walking to the edge of the roof, he sat down, dangling his legs over the side. Despite all of the blood on his hands, it was the mistakes he had made with Aria that pained him the most. Ezio wondered if things could have gone differently all the way back when they had first met in that dark alley in Venice.

Perhaps he could have convinced her, then and there, that revenge was a hollow promise that would only bring loneliness. She could have lived free of the knowledge of Templars and Assassins. He had led her down a dangerous path on his selfish quest to make amends.

That was how it began: Ezio got involved in hopes of bringing peace of mind to himself, though his intentions had changed as he had gotten to know her. Perhaps that still had been selfish of him; to try to force her into this life because of his desire to keep her close.

But on the other hand, Ezio would not have changed a thing. The time that they had spent together had been some of the happiest of his life. Before, he had been so focused on his quest to stop the Templars that he had forgotten what it was like to have someone to care for.

Ezio had thought that it was he who had been helping Aria, but she had helped him too. She had reminded him that he did not have to sacrifice love for his mission, and most importantly, how to open up again.

Not many were as lucky as Ezio was, to have so many friends and family who loved and cared for him, and for a long time even he had not seen it. Despite the helping hands, Ezio had felt alone, but not anymore. He knew better, and vowed never to take his loved ones for granted.

Ezio looked up at the moon, floating lazily in the sky. The last time he had seen the full moon there had been fireworks and music, though he had not celebrated that day.

Staring into the distance, Ezio caught sight of a fast moving object outside the city walls. He got to his feet, squinting to try to see what it was. As the shape grew closer down the road, Ezio realized that it was a rider; a courier perhaps?

As the rider neared the city gate, the horse did not slow. When the rider entered the city Ezio could hear the horse's thundering hoof beats echoing off the tall stone walls. He spotted the rider again making his way up the steps to the villa, cloak billowing in the wind.

Ezio wrinkled his brow as the rider steered the tall horse toward the stables outside the Villa. Heart racing, Ezio ran to the other side to get a closer look, but the horse disappeared into the barn too quickly, and Ezio could hear the faint sound of boots hitting the ground.

Peering over the edge of the roof, Ezio spotted a wagon full of straw and quickly jumped down. He landed in the pile, covered completely with pointy strings of hay, but he did not care. Ezio leapt from the pile and raced to the stable door, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste. Stopping in the doorway, Ezio felt his heart leap; he had hoped with all his might, but he had not truly believed that it would be her.

Aria fumbled with the buckle of the saddle before pulling it off her horse. She hadn't seen him as she turned to set it aside, and Ezio took the opportunity to strike.

Walking quickly up behind her, Ezio saw her body turn rigid and heard the trigger of her hidden blade, but he was ready. Aria turned and swung her blade, and Ezio snatched her wrist before pulling her into a fierce kiss.

Aria squealed in surprise as Ezio crashed his lips against hers, kissing her hungrily. She quickly relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, only pulling back once her breath ran short.

She panted quietly, but frowned as she scrutinized his appearance. "Why are you covered in straw?" she snapped, raising an eyebrow.

"I jumped from the roof," he answered, slightly out of breath as well. "How was your trip to Sicilia?" he asked, not releasing his hold on her waist.

Aria's lips twisted in a small frown as she shrugged. "Fine," she replied shortly, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Ezio tucked a stray lock of hair behind Aria's ear, earning him a dirty look. "Fair enough," he chuckled before leaning in and stealing another kiss.

Aria sighed in annoyance, but obliged. Ezio was sure that she didn't mind all that much. He would never tire of kissing her, and he was happy that she was home. He had nearly lost her in Venice, and when she had said that she was going to Sicily once she recovered, he had been rather apprehensive. Part of Ezio had feared that she would never return and would disappear on him again, despite her promise not to.

Aria finally broke the kiss and pushed Ezio back. "Are we going to stay out here all night or are you going to invite me in?" she smirked.

Grinning like a fool, Ezio scooped Aria off her feet and into his arms. She let out a small shriek of surprise, clinging to his shoulders. Ezio chuckled, earning him a sharp punch to his chest.

Despite the dark stables, Ezio could see the blush in Aria's cheeks as she glared up at him. "Put me down," she warned in a low voice.

Ezio sighed, letting her down to her feet. "And here I thought I was being chivalrous," he grinned.

Aria rolled her eyes as she walked past him to grab her pack from the floor. "If you want to be chivalrous, you can carry my bag," she smiled wickedly, tossing it into Ezio's chest.

Ezio saw the mischievous gleam in her eye as her gaze darted from him to the door. Suddenly, Aria bolted and Ezio dropped her bag as he tried to grab her, but she danced out of his reach and ran out the barn door, laughing as she went.

Quickly retrieving her bag from the floor, Ezio shouldered the light pack before chasing after her. Running out into the courtyard, he saw that Aria was already halfway up the Villa wall, bound for the roof. Ezio followed suit, leaping to grab a ledge high above him.

He tried to snatch her foot, but she quickly disappeared over the edge as his fingertips brushed her boot. Grumbling in defeat, Ezio soon pulled himself onto the roof but Aria was nowhere to be seen.

The rooftop was strangely quiet. Ezio walked to the window of his study, peering in, but she was not inside. He tossed her pack through before resuming his search of the roof. Ezio could feel his heart racing, waiting for an ambush, but as he rounded the corner to the opposite side he spotted her at the edge of the roof, staring over the countryside beyond the city wall.

Ezio let himself relax as he walked up behind her. Her eyes were distant, but she wore a content smile. Her hands fiddled with a small white bandage wrapped around her left ring finger. Ezio took her hand and kissed the spot rubbing her hand with his thumb. She tried to give him a disproving frown, but the blush flowering across her cheeks betrayed her.

Standing close behind her, Ezio nuzzled against her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Aria kissed his cheek before turning her gaze back to the rolling landscape. There was still much that they had to accomplish, but both Ezio and Aria knew that they would finish this together.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading! I could never have finished without all the encouragement and positive feedback I've received. I also need to thank my wonderful roommate for editing my massive story since day one, she is the best!<p>

I think the ending is a little cheesy, but we all need a little Parmesan on our spaghetti, don't we? ;)

Thanks again, and please leave me reviews because I love to hear from you all. Just try not to leave spoilers for the newbies.

Arrivederci miei amici! :D 3


End file.
